<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You expect nothing, but you get all... :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import by LuciaChan (MrKissen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679022">You expect nothing, but you get all... :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de :: Import</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan'>LuciaChan (MrKissen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't @ Me, F/M, Written in the early 2010's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/LuciaChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>[All Human] Bella wurde dazu gezwungen, ihren 20. Geburtstag in einer Disco zu feiern. Dort lernte sie dann den Cousin (Edward Masen) des Verlobten (Jasper Cullen) ihrer besten Freundin (Mary Alice Brandon) kennen. Edward und Bella verbringen die Nacht miteinander und sie muss einige Wochen später feststellen, dass sie schwanger ist. Dazu kommt, das Bellas Baby an dem Tag von Alice‘ und Jaspers Hochzeit geboren werden sollte! Zumal versucht Bella ihren Eltern und ihrer älteren Schwester (OC: Elisabeth – Lissy) nichts von dem Baby zu erzählen, dass sie in sich trägt. Doch dann wird auch Lissy schwanger. Und wie will Bella Edward beibringen, dass er in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft Vater wird? (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[All Human] Bella wurde dazu gezwungen, ihren 20. Geburtstag in einer Disco zu feiern. Dort lernte sie dann den Cousin (Edward Masen) des Verlobten (Jasper Cullen) ihrer besten Freundin (Mary Alice Brandon) kennen. Edward und Bella verbringen die Nacht miteinander und sie muss einige Wochen später feststellen, dass sie schwanger ist. Dazu kommt, das Bellas Baby an dem Tag von Alice‘ und Jaspers Hochzeit geboren werden sollte! Zumal versucht Bella ihren Eltern und ihrer älteren Schwester (OC: Elisabeth – Lissy) nichts von dem Baby zu erzählen, dass sie in sich trägt. Doch dann wird auch Lissy schwanger. Und wie will Bella Edward beibringen, dass er in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft Vater wird? (Auf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 1 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
<p></p><div class="topbar-wrapper">
<p></p><div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
<p></p><div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
<p></p><div class="topbar-left"><p><br/>
<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
<p></p><div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container"><p><br/>
 <br/>
</p></div><div class="floatleft"><p><br/>
<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="topbar-right"><p><br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>
</p></div></div></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="relative-container">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-padding">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="nav">
<p></p><div class="nav-spacer">
<p></p><div class="mask mask-up"></div></div></div></div></div><div class="nav-main"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div></div><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a><br/><a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a><br/><a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a><br/></div><div class="nav-spacer">
<p></p><div class="mask mask-down"></div></div></div><div class="register-teaser">
<p></p><div class="register-teaser-content highlighted"><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>
und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>
</p></div><div class="register-teaser-close"><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="warning-old-browser">
<p></p><div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks"><p><br/>
<br/>
Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="qql-sponsor-link"><p><br/>
<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/>
</p></div><div>
<p></p><div></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div></div></div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="ffcbox-margin"><p><br/>
<a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
<p></p><div class="ffcbox">
<p></p><div class="topics">
<p></p><div class="symbols"></div></div></div></div><span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span><div class="clearfloat"></div></div></div><hr/>
<p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/>
<em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="main">
<p></p><div class="actions-top">
<p></p><div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
<p></p><div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
<p></p><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/461736"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span><br/>
</p></div></div></div></div><div class="layer-visible">
<p></p><div class="story">
<p></p><div class="story-content grid-row">
<p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left">
<p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>
<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>
von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>
</p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>
<a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>
</p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>
Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>
</p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/>
<span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>
</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>
</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>
<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>
<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>
</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>
<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>
Alle Kapitel<br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>
Dieses Kapitel<br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/1/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>12 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>
<a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>
</p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div></div></div><div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
<p></p><div></div></div><div class="story-right">
<p></p><div class="splitview-button pointer"><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>
</p></div><div>
<p></p><div class="chapterlist table"><p>     </p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p><p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>
2. Beim Arzt<br/>
3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>
4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>
5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>
6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>
7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>
8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>
9. Lissy<br/>
10. Aufweckversuche<br/>
11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>
12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>
13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>
14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>
15. Spendengala<br/>
16. Jamie<br/>
17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>
18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>
19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>
20. Ende und Anfang<br/>
21. Epilog<br/>
22. Special - I<br/>
23. Special - II<br/>
24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p></div><a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/2/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a><div class="clearfloat"></div></div></div></div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>
<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>
<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.794<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>
 <br/>
</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div class="ff-formattedtext">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted-inner"><p>                                Update 2020:<br/>
Hallo zusammen,</p><p>diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p><p>Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Figuren und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir,<br/>
sondern Stephenie Meyer und den USA<br/>
Ähnlichkeiten mit andern Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt!</p><p>(All Human)<br/>
--------------------------------<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/>
<span class="user_bold"><br/>
You expect nothing, but you get all...<br/>
Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung</span><br/>
</p></div><p>Ich fuhr in meinem roten Chevy durch Seattle.<br/>
Das letzte was ich wollte war zum Arzt zu gehen, doch es musste sein. Mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich bei diesem One-Night-Stand etwas bekommen hatte, was ich eigentlich nicht wollte.<br/>
Die Nacht meines 20. Geburtstages. Ich war mit einigen Freunden in eine Disco gegangen um zu feiern.<br/>
Wir tanzten und tranken Alkohol bis zum Umkippen. Auf jeden Fall fast. Ich mochte Discos eigentlich nicht und ich war auch nur mitgegangen weil mich meine beste Freundin, Alice Brandon, dazu überredet hatte - oder besser gesagt Erpresst.<br/>
An diesem Abend trug ich ein schlichtes, schwarzes, schulterfreies Minikleid.<br/>
<span class="user_italic"><br/>
Ich stand zu Hause vor meinem Spiegel und legte dezentes Make up auf, bürstete meine Haare und ließ sie dann offen über meine Schultern fallen. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog das schwarze Mini aus meinem Schrank, dass Alice heute Morgen vorbeigebracht hatte. Ich schlüpfte hinein und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Keine Minute später klingelte es an der Tür.<br/>
Ich schlüpfte noch schnell in meine schwarzen High Heels und ging in einem Knochenbrecher Tempo zur Tür. Ich schnappte mir meine Handtasche und trat nach draußen, in die warme Septembernacht. Ich stieg das Treppenhaus hinunter öffnete die Tür und rannte dann in Alice rein, die höhere Schuhe trug als ich.<br/>
Ich landete mit dem Hintern auf dem Gehsteig und Alice schaute von oben zu mir herab. Wie konnte sie nur auf diesen Dingern das Gleichgewicht behalten?<br/>
Ich rappelte mich auf und ging mit ihr zu Alice‘ gelben Porsche, den sie zum Geburtstag von ihrem Verlobten, Jasper Cullen, bekommen hatte. „Auch endlich da?“ begrüßte meine beste Freundin mich. Alice war um einiges kleiner als ich. Sie hatte etwas Elfenhaftes an sich und bewegte sich auch so. Ihre kurzen braunschwarzen Haare standen immer in alle Richtungen ab. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Abend.“ Sagte ich ärgerlich und klopfte mir den Staub vom Hintern.<br/>
Die Fahrt verlief schweigend, da ich immer noch sauer auf Alice war. Zu einem weil sie mich zwang in eine Disco zu gehen, wo sie doch ganz genau wusste wie sehr ich Partys hasste und zum zweiten weil sie mich zwang ein Minikleid zu tragen.<br/>
Ich hätte auch etwas anderes anziehen können oder erst gar nicht mitkommen aber das hätte Alice mir dann mein gesamtes restliches Leben vorgeworfen. Also saß ich in einem schwarzen Minikleid in einem gelben Porsche, auf dem Weg zu dieser verdammten Disco.<br/>
Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem ich mir wünschte am neunundzwanzigsten Februar geboren worden zu sein. Eine Geburtstagsfeier alle vier Jahre. Das wäre schön. Bei der Disco angekommen starrte ich erst einmal auf den Namen des Clubs. </span><br/>
The Cold <span class="user_italic">war der angesagteste Schuppen in der gesamten Stadt. Und diese Art von Disco die ich niemals betreten wollte.<br/>
Ich tat es denn noch. Es war eine große Disco. Es wurde viel schwarz verwendet und das Licht das auf den Boden fiel schimmerte schwärzlich.<br/>
Wir betraten den Club und uns hämmerte ‚M.A.S. Techno‘ von Massiv entgegen. Als nächstes wurde Alright von Bass-T vs. Rocco als Jumpstyle Remix abgespielt.<br/>
Wir drückten uns durch die Menge an die Bar. Dort standen Jasper und seine Zwillingsschwester Rosalie. Jasper war größer als ich, hatte honigblonde Locken und blaue Augen zum drin versinken. Rosalie war ein wenig kleiner als ihr Bruder.<br/>
Ihre blauen Augen hatten etwas Hypnotisches und ihre Haare fielen ihr in goldenen Locken bis auf die Mitte ihres Rückens.<br/>
Die Eltern der Cullen- Zwillinge sind Carlisle und Esme Cullen. Soweit ich wusste hatten sie ihren Neffen Adoptiert, da seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen. Ich sah wie der Besitzer des Clubs auf uns zu kam. Emmett McCarty stand nun bei uns und nahm Rosalie liebevoll in den Arm. Emmett, der furchteinflößende Kerl mit der Statur eines Bärs.<br/>
Er war ein süßer Teddy. Seine schwarzen Locken standen ihm wirr vom Kopf an und seine braunen Augen schauten Rosalie liebevoll an. Ich wusste nicht wie so jemand großes so zärtlich sein konnte. Die beiden Paare fingen an zu turteln und ich kam mir wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor, das ich auch war.<br/>
„Hey! Wollte Edward nicht auch kommen?“ grölte Emmett über die Musik hinweg. Jasper nickte und ich schlürfte meinen Sex on the Beach.<br/>
Ich kannte Edward nicht und er war mir deshalb auch relativ egal. Ich drehte mich auf dem Barhocker um und überblickte die Tanzfläche. Mein Blick blieb bei einem jungen Mann mit verwuscheltem, bronzefarbenem Haar hängen.<br/>
Er war groß, größer als ich aber kleiner als Jasper. Er sah von weitem auch nicht so muskulös wie Jasper oder Emmett aus.<br/>
Er drückte sich durch die Menge und kam auf uns zu. Als er näher kam sah ich seine Augen. Sie waren stechend grün.<br/>
Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, eine gerade Nase und eine faltenfrei Stirn. Er war muskulöser als er von weitem aussah und, wie sich herausstellte, ein wenig größer als Jasper.<br/>
„Hey!“ rief er über dem Lärm der Musik hinweg. Alice sprang auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Als sie von ihm abließ rief sie: „Komm! Ich will dir meine beste Freundin vorstellen.“ Alice packte ihn an der Hand und zog ihn in meine Richtung. … Das würde sie nicht…!<br/>
„Edward, das ist Bella! Bella, das ist Edward Masen!“ stellte sie schreiend vor. Das war Edward?! Oh mein Gott! Stopp Bella! Hör auf zu denken! „Hi!“ Edward reichte mir die Hand ich ergriff sie und drückte sie kurz, bevor ich sie wieder losließ.  </span></p><p>Ich seufzte und fuhr auf den Parkplatz meines Gynäkologen. Ich ging zum Empfangstresen. Ich nannte meinen Namen und wann ich einen Termin hatte, danach wurde ich ins Wartezimmer geschickt, wo einige schwangere Frauen saßen und irgendwelche Zeitschriften lasen.<br/>
Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu meinem Geburtstag.<br/>
<span class="user_italic"><br/>
„Möchtest du was trinken?“ fragte Edward mich und ich rief: „Pina Colada.“ Edward winkte den Barmann zu uns her um zu bestellen.<br/>
„Ein Mal Pina Colada und einen Fireball!“ Er lächelte mich an, während wir auf die Getränke warteten. Als die Getränke kamen, tranken wir sie schweigend aus. Nach fünf weitern Cocktails oder anderem fingen wir an über Gott und die Welt zu diskurrieren. Wir tranken jetzt beide Wodka und litten unter dem Verlust der Sprache. „Wolle wie raus gehen?“ fragte mich Edward, der mittlerweile genauso sturzbetrunken war wie ich.<br/>
Ich nickte und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. Wir stützen uns gegenseitig und taumelten zur Tür. Wir ließen uns in der Nähe des Clubs auf eine Bank fallen und lachten dabei wir verrückte.<br/>
„Weissu Bell… isch mahg disch! Wirklich! Willsu misch hehiratehn?“<br/>
Ich nickte. „Jah!“ grölte ich und Edward nahm seinen Ring ab und steckte mir ihn an.<br/>
Er beugte sich zu mir vor um mich zu küssen und ich fiel von der Bank. Wir fingen beide wieder an zu lachen und er kam zu mir runter.<br/>
Wir lagen einige Minuten wild knutschend vor der Bank, bevor sich Edward von mir löste.<br/>
„Komm! Lash uns zuh mihr gehen.“ Lallte er, stand auf und zog mich mit hoch.<br/>
Ich kicherte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu ihm und blieben unterwegs immer wieder stehen, um uns zu küssen. Irgendwann kamen wir in seinem Hotel an.<br/>
Edward sagte, als wir noch halbwegs nüchtern waren, dass er in New York City lebte und seine Familie besuchen war.<br/>
Wir stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in seine Etage.<br/>
Hoffte ich zumindest. Wir waren wieder ineinander verschlungen als sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete und wir ‚tanzten‘ in die Richtung seines Zimmers.<br/>
Edward ließ kurz von mir ab um das Zimmer aufzusperren.<br/>
Wir gingen hinein, schlugen die Tür hinter uns zu und fielen auf den Boden. Wir küssten uns fordernd und zogen den anderen aus.<br/>
Ich saß nur noch in Unterwäsche auf Edward und öffnete seine Hose. Daraufhin sprang mir eine riesige Erektion entgegen.<br/>
„Wow!“ Edward lachte auf meine Bemerkung hin nur.<br/>
Er zog mich an seine Brust und wir rollten so, dass ich auf dem Boden lag und er auf mir. „Du hast noch zu viel an.“ Lallte er.<br/>
„Du doch auch.“ Lachte ich. Er sprang auf und ließ seine Hose fallen, seine Boxer folgte nur Sekunden später der Hose. Ich kicherte. </span></p><p>„Isabella Swan?“ hörte ich die Sprechstundenhelferin sagen. Ich stand auf und folgte ihr in eines der Untersuchungszimmer.<br/>
„Bitte nehmen Sie hier noch einen Moment Platz. Doktor Jonson wird gleich Ihnen sein.“ Die Sprechstundenhilfe schloss die Tür und ich setzte mich auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.<br/>
<span class="user_italic"><br/>
Edward hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Bett.<br/>
Er ließ mich darauf fallen und kam gleich hinterher gesprungen. Wir lagen lachend auf dem großen Bett.<br/>
Edward über mir. Wir sahen uns in die Augen und hörten auf zu lachen. Wir begannen uns wieder zu küssen. Heiß und fordernd.<br/>
Ich spürte wie er meinen BH öffnete und ihn mir abstreifte. Mein Slip folgte meinem BH keine Minute später. Er löste seine Lippen von meinen und wanderte an meinem Hals entlang.<br/>
Er bedeckte meinen Körper mit vielen kleinen, zärtlichen Küssen und wanderte immer weiter gen Süden. </span></p><p>Die Tür öffnete sich und Doktor Jonson trat ein. „Hallo Bella.“ Begrüßte sie mich. Ich kannte Marissa schon lange und ich vertraute ihr.<br/>
Sie war die Gynäkologin meiner Mutter gewesen, als sie mit mir schwanger war. Marissa Jonson war eine 170 Zentimeter große Frau mit kinnlangen rotem Haar, grauen Augen und gerader Nase.<br/>
Sie trug eine weiße Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt, darüber einen weißen Arztkittel.<br/>
Sie schaute in meine Akte und sah dann durch ihre Brille zu mir.<br/>
„Der Check wäre erst in fünf Wochen wieder fällig. Warum bist du hier?“ Das liebte ich so sehr an ihr.<br/>
Sie redete nie um den heißen Brei herum sondern brachte alles gleich auf den Punkt. „Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger.“ Dr. Jonson betrachtete mich kritisch.<br/>
„Wie kommst du auf diese Theorie?“ „Meine letzte Periode war Ende August.“ Antwortete ich. Ende August… wir hatten jetzt Anfang November.<br/>
Das hieß mir fehlten ganze zwei Perioden. Ich war so dumm!<br/>
Wieso bin ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu verhüten?<br/>
Ach stimmt ja, ich war betrunken!</p><p>-----------------------<br/>
Die Cullens sind keine Vampire.<br/>
Rosalie und Jasper sind Zwillinge und die leiblichen Kinder von Carlisle und Esme<br/>
Edward ist der Cousin von Jasper und Rosalie.<br/>
Emmett ist mit ihnen nicht verwandt und das gleiche gilt für Alice.<br/>
Alice ist mit Jasper verlobt und Rosalie mit Emmett.</p><p><span class="user_bold">Jemand eine Idee für den Titel dieser Geschichte?  </span><br/>
</p></div></div></div></div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
<p></p><div class="ff-separator"></div></div><div><p><br/>
<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
<p></p><div class="spacer"></div></div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/>
</p>
</div><div><p>     </p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p><p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>
2. Beim Arzt<br/>
3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>
4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>
5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>
6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>
7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>
8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>
9. Lissy<br/>
10. Aufweckversuche<br/>
11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>
12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>
13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>
14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>
15. Spendengala<br/>
16. Jamie<br/>
17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>
18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>
19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>
20. Ende und Anfang<br/>
21. Epilog<br/>
22. Special - I<br/>
23. Special - II<br/>
24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p></div><a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/2/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a><div class="clearfloat"></div></div><div>
<p></p><div></div></div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
<p></p><div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
<p></p><div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
<p></p><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/461736"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div><div class="pulldown-menu"><p><br/>
<span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span><br/>
</p></div></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="nav"><p><br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
<p></p><div><p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p></div><div><p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p></div><div><p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p></div><div><p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p></div><div><p>Sende Daten ...</p></div><div><p>Lade Daten ...</p></div><div><p>Speichern ...</p></div><div><p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p></div></div><div class="hidden">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
<p></p><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div></div></div></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
<p></p><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks"><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
<p></p><div class="successbox ff-text autolinks"><p><br/>
<span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>
<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
<p></p><div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks"><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/>
</p></div></div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
<p></p><div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks"><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 2 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/462339"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/2/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/3/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.724<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                <span class="user_italic"> Hallo<br/>Ich möchte anfangs nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass das meiste was in diesem Kapitel kursiv dargestellt wird, nicht für Personen unter 16 bzw. 18 Jahren geeignet ist.<br/>Viel Spaß beim lesen!</span></p>
        <p>(All Human)<br/>----------------------------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Beim Arzt</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>„Ende August? Und dann kommst du erst jetzt auf die Idee das du schwanger sein kannst?“ Marissa schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Leg dich hin“, Befahl sie. „und schieb dein Shirt weiter nach oben.“ Sie zog das Ultraschallgerät zur Liege, auf der ich mich positioniert hatte.<br/>Ich schob mein Shirt nach oben und bekam gleich darauf eine durchsichtige und ekelig, kalte Crem auf den Bauch.<br/>„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob du recht hast.“ Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen.<br/><span class="user_italic"><br/>Edward kam an meinem Empfindlichen Punkt zwischen meinen Beinen an. Er drang mit seiner Zunge in mich ein. Er begann ein wildes Spiel zu spielen und ich stöhnte lustvoll und vergrub meine Hände in sein Haar.<br/>Ich packte seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu meinem Gesicht um ihn zu küssen. Seine Erektion drückte an mein Bein, während unsere Zungen einen feurigen Tanz vollführten.<br/>„Edward!“ stöhnte ich verlangend in seinen Mund. Er kam meiner bitte nach und ich spürte wie er ganz langsam in mich eindrang. Ich stöhnte genussvoll. Edward begann sich langsam in mir zu bewegen und ich drängte mit meinen Hüften gegen ihn.<br/>Er bewegte sich immer schneller und schneller, ich bewegte mein Becken im Gegensatz zu seine. Wir fanden unseren Rhythmus und wurden immer schneller. Ich spürte meinen ersten Orgasmus anrollen.<br/>„Bella!“ „Edward!“ schrien wir beide gelichzeitig und kamen zusammen.</span><br/><br/>Ich sah auf den Monitor des Ultraschalgerätes und sah etwas, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel.<br/>„Siehst du das da?“ Marissa deutete auf ein kleines flackerndes etwas. Ich nickte. „Das ist dein Baby. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bella.“ Ich ließ seufzend meinen Kopf hängen.<br/>Womit hatte ich das nur verdient? „Du scheinst dich nicht sonderlich darüber zu freuen.“ Es war eine Feststellung.<br/>„Natürlich nicht, ich geh noch aufs College. Was soll ich da mit einem Kind machen?“ gab ich ärgerlich zurück. Marissa zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ fragte sie sachlich und nun war es an mir mit den Schultern zu zucken.<br/>Sollte ich abtreiben? Oder sollte ich es austragen und dann zur Adoption frei geben? Oder sollte ich es behalten?<br/>„Willst du es denn?“ fragte sie weiter und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich wollte es nicht. Aber töten wollte ich es auch nicht. Also blieb mir nur eins. Ich würde es abgeben.<br/>„Nein, ich will es nicht.“ „Möchtest du abtreiben?“ Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich werde eine Adoption in die Wege leiten, oder möchtest du dich selbst darum kümmern?“ „Selbst.“ Antwortete ich nur.<br/>Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich war schwanger, vom Cousin des Verlobten meiner besten Freundin. Ich seufzte.<br/>„Wann ist der Geburtstermin?“ fragte ich. Marissa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann man ausrechnen.“ Sie rollte mit ihrem Stuhl zum PC und öffnete eine Datei. „Erster Tag der letzten Periode? Und Länge deines Zyklus?“ Ich überlegte. „29. August. 28 Tage.“ Antwortete ich. Sie tippte kurz und starrte einen Moment auf den Bildschirm bevor sie mir antwortete.<br/>„Der errechnete Termin ist am 5. Juni. Allerdings ist dieser Tag eher unwahrscheinlich, oder besser gesagt: Es gibt eine fünf Prozentige Change das das Baby an diesem Tag geboren wird. Rechne mit der Geburt vom 23. Mai bis zum 19. Juni.“ Wenn das Baby wirklich am fünften Juni kommen würde, hätte ich verschissen.<br/>An diesem Tag heiraten Alice und Jasper. Dr. Jonson rollte wieder auf mich zu. „Ich wird mir dein Baby noch einmal ansehen, dann bist du auch schon fertig.“<br/>Ich nickte und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. <span class="user_italic"></span></p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Edward rollte von mir herab. „Wow! Das war unglaublich.“ Sagte er.<br/>„H-hm.“ „Das hört sich aber nicht sehr begeistert an.“ Ich lag auf dem Rücken, neben mir Edward auf dem Bauch und sah mich schmollend an. „Was hältst du von noch einer Runde? Aber dieses Mal bin ich dann oben.“ Er grinste mich als Antwort nur spitzbübisch an und drehte sich auf den Rücken.<br/>Man konnte sofort erkennen, was er von meinem Vorschlag hielt. Ich grinste breit und kletterte auf ihn. Ich nahm sein Glied in die Hand und stellte ihn auf. Ganz langsam ließ ich mich sinken und umschloss Edwards Erektion mit meiner Feuchten Höhle.<br/>Ich glitt langsam auf und ab. Nach und nach steigerte ich mein Tempo und auch Edward begann nun sich rhythmisch unter mir zu bewegen. Wir wurden immer schneller und ich spürte wie ein weiterer Orgasmus auf mich zurollte.<br/>Ich musste unbedingt wieder nach unten! Ich packte Edward an den Schultern und rollte uns herum. Jetzt lag er wieder auf mir und stieß hart in mich hinein. Der Orgasmus kam und ich stöhnte seinen Namen. Edward pumpte immer weiter und mich überkamen noch fünf weitere Orgasmen, bevor wir gemeinsam von der Klippe sprangen.<br/>Edward brach zusammen und landete auf mir, sein erschlafftes Glied immer noch in mir. „Geh runter.“<br/>Lachte ich und Edward rollte, mit einem riesigen – und vor allem zufriedenen – Grinsen, von mir herunter.</span>
                </p>
        <p>In dieser Nacht ‚liebten‘ wir uns noch einige male, bevor wir dann endlich einschliefen.<br/>Marissa drückte mir ein Bild mit dem Baby drauf, in die Hand und verabschiedete sich von mir.<br/>Ich wischte meinen Bauch ab und ging dann wieder zum Empfangsschalter um mir einen neuen Termin geben zu lassen. Ich musste in drei Wochen wieder kommen um den nächsten Check durchzuführen.<br/>Ich ging aus der Praxis zu meinem roten und vor allem alten Chevy. Ich ließ den Motor an und fuhr dann Richtung Collage. Dort angekommen parkte ich mein Auto auf einem freien Parkplatz und ging in die Richtung meiner Wohnung, die ich mir mit Alice teilte.<br/>Alice! Oh oh!<br/>Sie musste stinksauer auf mich sein. Ich ging die Treppen nach oben und sperrte die Türe auf. Sie macht mich kalt. Schoss es mir durch den Kopf als ich Alice blick begegnete, die in der Badezimmertür stand. Und wenn ich ihr die Neuigkeiten überbracht habe bin ich tot oder … tot.<br/>„Isabella Marie Swan! Wo, zur Hölle, warst du? Weißt du eigentlich wie langweilig die Lesungen ohne dich waren? Und weißt du eigentlich was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?!“<br/>„Tut mir echt Leid, Alice. Ich bin ein wenig durch Seattle gefahren um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.“ Ich sah sie zögerlich an. „Bella? Was ist los? Du fährst doch sonst nie einfach so durch die Gegend. Geht es dir gut?“ Sie kam auf mich zu und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn. Die andere legte sie auf meinen Bauch um die Temperaturen zu vergleichen. „Deine Temperatur ist völlig normal.“ Sagte sie und wollte gerade ihre Hände wegziehen. Ich hielt sie jedoch fest. Mein Gott, das musste dämlich aussehen.<br/>Wir standen im Flur. Alice hatte eine Hand auf meinem (nackten) Bauch und die andere auf meiner Stirn und meine Hände waren auf denen von Alice. „Alice…“ begann ich zögerlich. „Wäre es sehr schlimm wenn ich nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kommen könnte?“ fragte ich sie leise. Ihr Blick wechselte von besorgt zu wütend. „Natürlich wäre es schlimm! Warum kannst du nicht kommen? Ist dir etwa jemand anders wichtiger als ich? Wichtiger als deine beste Freundin?!“ Ich ließ ihre Hand, die auf meiner Stirn lag, los. „Nein, Alice. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Es gibt niemand wichtigeren für mich als dich. Und ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen – wenn ich kann. Aber ich es gibt eine fünf Prozentige Change dass ich trotzdem nicht kommen kann.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und guckte meinen Bauch an. Ich sah wieder zu Alice, die mich böse anfunkelt.<br/>„Der Geburtstermin ist am fünften Juni.“ Sagte ich schließlich. „Du bist schwanger?“ farget sie und ich nickte.<br/>„Du bist schwanger.“ Wiederholte sie. „Du bist schwanger!“ jetzt schrie sie und fing an auf und ab zu hüpfen. „Oh Bella! Das ist ja wunderbar! Wer ist der Vater? Kenn ich ihn? Na los! Sag schon!“<br/>Memo an mich selbst: Nie wieder Alice darüber in Kenntnis setzte, das man schwanger ist.<br/>„Ich finde es nicht wunderbar, Alice. Und ja du kennst ihn aber ich werde dir nicht sagen wer es ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass er es weißt. Ich möchte ihm keine Verantwortung aufdrücken.“ Sie sah mich schmollend an.<br/>Allerdings wusste sie, dass ich ihr nichts weiter erzählen würde, also ging sie auf etwas anderes ein.<br/>„Wieso ist es denn nicht wunderbar? Bella, du bist schwanger! Du trägst ein kleines Wunder in dir. Das ist doch das wunderbarste überhaupt! Du wirst Mutter!“ Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an.<br/>„Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind. Und wie soll ich es denn ernähren? Ich gehe noch auf das Collage! Ich habe keine Zeit für ein Kind. Ich müsste eigentlich für die Prüfungen büffeln und mir nicht Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich es auf die Hochzeit meiner besten Freundin schaffe oder nicht.“ Ich klang verzweifelt.<br/>Alice nahm meine Hände in ihre und drückte sie leicht.<br/>„Wir schaffen das zusammen. Wir schaffen dieses Kind und meine Hochzeit. Ich kann nicht ohne meine Trauzeugin heiraten. Das verstehst du doch sicherlich.“ Grinste sie. Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und diskutierten darüber wie wird das schaffen wollten, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung.<br/>Eine Sache stand fest. Das Kind abzugeben kam jetzt nicht mehr in Frage. Dafür begeisterte mich Alice viel zu sehr dafür. Um dreiundzwanzig Uhr ging ich ins Bett und schlief mit den Händen auf dem Bauch ein.<span class="user_italic"></span></p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Ich wachte in einem unbekannten Hotelzimmer auf. Irgendjemand lag neben mir. Ich drehte mich zu diesem Jemand um und betrachtete die schlafende Schönheit.<br/>Ich hob meine Hand um ihm durch seine verwuschelten Haare zu fahren. Edward Masen. Ja, das musste sein Name sein. An meiner linken Hand spürte ich ein merkwürdiges Gewicht und betrachtete die Ursache etwas genauer. Woher kam dieser Ring? Und da fiel es mir wieder ein. Edward hatte mich gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten wollte. Wie lange kannten wir uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon? Zwei, drei Stunden?<br/>Ich streifte den Ring ab und legte ihn auf das Nachtschränkchen. Dann entzog ich mich ihm ganz vorsichtig seiner Umarmung und sammelte meine Kleidung ein.<br/>Ich betrachtete noch einmal die schlafende Schönheit im Bett und verließ dann das Zimmer.</span>
                </p>
        <p>-----------------------------<br/><span class="user_bold">Namensvorschläge? </span></p>
        <p>P.S.:<br/>Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bei meiner anderen FF reinschauen würdet<br/>Renesmee in Past<br/><a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0">http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49bd0e910000c89206705dc0</a><br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/3/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/462339"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 3 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/463089"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/3/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/2/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/4/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.733<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>---------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"> Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall </span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit dem Duft von frischem Kaffee in der Nase. Ich strampelte mich aus der Decke frei und folge dem Geruch mit geschlossenen Augen.<br/>Als ich die Küche betrat, knallte ich in etwas Großes und warmes. Ich öffnete die Augen und wusste dann auch sofort, wer diese Mauer war, die so doof in der Gegend rum stand. „Guten Morgen, Bella!“ Jacob war meiner Meinung nach viel zu gut gelaunt für diese Tageszeit. Wie viel Uhr war es eigentlich?<br/>Egal, es war Samstag und es fanden für mich heute keine Lesungen statt. Ich grummelte ein ‚Morgen‘ und schob mich an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Kaffee.<br/>Ich holte mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und wollte mir gerade einschenken, doch Alice kam mir dazwischen. „Oh nein, Bella! Für dich gibt es keinen Kaffee mehr. Du trinkst Tee.“<br/>Sie nahm meine Tasse und schenkte mir eine Tasse heißes Wasser ein. „Was für einen möchtest du?“ Ich setzte mich an die Theke. „Apfel.“ Gähnte ich und bettet meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen. Sie legte den Teebeutel ins Wasser und stellte dann die Tasse vor mir auf die Platte. Die nächsten Monate keinen Kaffee mehr.<br/>Wie sollte ich das denn überleben? „Wieso darf sie keinen Kaffee mehr trinken? Wird sie etwa hyperaktiv davon, oder was?“ fragte nun Jacob. Was machte er eigentlich hier?<br/>„Ähm…“ antwortete Alice. „Das muss dir Bella schon selbst sagen. Ich musste ihr gestern Abend versprechen, es niemanden zu sagen. Irgendwie ist es auch gut so. Ansonsten wüsste es jetzt schon das ganze College.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich bin schwanger.“ Gähnte ich und kam Jacobs frage, zuvor. „Oh Bella! Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich werde Onkel!“ Er sprang auf mich zu und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Jaja, schon okay.“ Sagte ich etwas gepresst, da mir es an Sauerstoff mangelte.<br/>Er ließ mich los. „Wann ist er denn so weit?“ „Er kann auch eine sie sein und es ist am fünften Juni soweit.“ Antwortete ich.<br/>„Fünfter Juni? Heiratest du nicht an diesem Tag, Alice?“ Sie nickte. „Da hast du dir aber was eingebrockt, Süße.“ Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Das Baby soll zwischen dem dreiundzwanzigsten Mai und dem neunzehnten Juni kommen. Also hör auf mich so anzugucken.“ Sagte ich schnippisch.<br/>„Müsstest du nicht in irgendeinem Jura-Kurs sein?“ fragte ich Jacob leicht genervt und zur Antwort schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Bella, wir gehen heute zusammen mit Rose shoppen.<br/>Ob du willst oder nicht, du kommst mit!“ Ich seufzte ergeben, stand auf und ging ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. Derweil konnte mein Tee abkühlen. Ich duschte schnell und putzte meine Zähne. Dann zog ich mir noch eine frische Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und ging wieder in die Küche. Ich trank meinen Tee und dann klingelte es schon an der Tür.<br/>„Bis dann, Mädels.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete Jake die Tür und ging. Rosalie kam zu uns in die Küche und setzte sich neben mich auf einen Barhocker. „Wieso hat Jake so gegrinst als er gegangen ist?“ fragte sie.<br/>„Scheiße!“ ich sprang auf und sprintete zum nächsten Telefon und tippte Jakes Nummer ein. Es klingelte einige Male bevor er ran ging. &gt;&gt;Hallo?&lt;&lt; fragte er. „Jacob! Versprich mir das du es niemanden sagen wirst!“ Er schwieg.<br/>„Wenn du es auch nur einer einzigen Menschenseele erzählst werde ich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dir wechseln.“ Drohte ich ihm. &gt;&gt;Schon gut, Bella. Ich sag es schon keinem. Das ist deine Aufgabe. Aber was mich da noch interessiert, weiß ‚er‘ es?&lt;&lt;<br/>„Nein und ich werde es ihm auch nicht sagen. Bis Montag, Jake.“ Ich legte auf, bevor er antworten konnte. „Bella! Komm, wir wollen los.“ Rief Rose aus der Küche. Ich zog mir schnell ein paar Turnschuhe an schnappte mir noch einen Pulli und ging dann in den Flur, wo Alice und Rose bereits auf mich warteten. Ich nahm meinen Mantel von der Garderobe, zog ihn über und folgte den beiden nach draußen.<br/>Wir stiegen in Rosalies roten BMW und fuhren zur Mall.</p>
        <p>Dort angekommen schleppte uns Alice gleich zu einem Laden für Brautmode. Jetzt saß ich auf einem Sessel und wartete darauf, dass Alice aus der Umkleide kam. Ich schaute mich um.<br/>Der Laden war in einem sanften beige gehalten. Mit Ausnahme von den Sesseln, die weinrot waren. Alice kam aus der Umkleide heraus. „Zieh das sofort wieder aus! Davon bekommt man ja Augenkrebs!“ rief Rose und ich nickte zustimmend.<br/>Das Kleid machte sie dick. Und es war dazu wirklich grässlich geschnitten worden. Eine Naht konnte man nicht übersehen und zog die Blicke nur so auf sich. Alice verschwand wieder in der Umkleide und die Verkäuferin, die uns beriet schaute uns verstört an.<br/>„Wir brachen etwas flippigeres. Etwas das zu Alice passt und für eine Hochzeit im Juni geeignet ist.“ Sagte Rose zu ihr. Sie nickte und verschwand. Die Verkäuferin kam einige Minuten später wieder. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas das aussah wie ein Tutu. Ich legte die Stirn in Falten.<br/>Das würde Alice bestimmt nicht gefallen, oder doch? Es würde auf jeden Fall zu ihr passen. Alice kam aus der Umkleide und meine Kinnlade viel herunter. Es war ein wundervolles, schulterfreies Kleid in rein weiß. Auf dem Oberteil waren verschiedene Muster eingestickt worden und der Rock erinnerte an ein Tutu, das aber sanft nach unten fiel.<br/>Es sah aus, als wäre der Rock in viele Streifen geschnitten worden. Fünf Lagen streifen. „Was meint ihr?“ fragte sie und ich nickte nur. „Wow!“ brachte Rose unter staunen heraus.<br/>„Es ist perfekt, Alice.“ Alice nickte grinsend und verschwand wieder in der Umkleide. „Ich nehme an, Sie nehmen dieses Kleid?“ fragte die Verkäuferin. „Sie nehmen richtig an.“ Rief Alice aus der Umkleide und kam dann wieder in ihren normalen Klamotten heraus und gab der Frau das Kleid. Sie verschwand damit zur Kasse und ließ uns zurück.<br/>„Jetzt fehlen nur noch die perfekten Schuhe, für das Kleid.“ „Ähm Alice, was für ein Betrag steht uns eigentlich zur Verfügung? Ich meine, das Kleid sah nicht billig aus.“ Sie zückte eine schwarze Kreditkarte. Konnten die Dinger schwarz sein? Wie viel Geld man haben muss um eine schwarze zu bekommen. „Geld spielt keine Rolle. Jasper hat mir für Brautkleid und Schuhe eine Millionen überwiesen. Und das Geld wird sicherlich verbraucht werden. Aber wie schon gesagt, Geld spielt keine Rolle, denn ich bin ja nicht gerade Arm.“<br/>Eine Millionen? Mamamia.<br/>Arm war Alice wahrlich nicht. Mit achtzehn starben Alice‘ Eltern und sie wurde damit Multi-Milliardär. Und es wurde einfach nicht weniger.<br/>Soweit ich wusste, gehörten ihr einige Boutiquen, die nur wirklich teure Marken führten und gut Umsatz machten. Dazu kam dann noch ein Pharmazeutika- Konzern, der sehr Erfolgreich war. Ein Autokonzern gehörte auch zu ihrem Erbe und was weiß ich noch alles.<br/>Kurz gesagt: Alice war auf das Geld anderer nicht angewiesen und ihr gehörte wahrscheinlich das halbe Amerika.<br/>Oder zumindest die Shopping Malls in Amerika. Das lustige daran ist, wenn man mit Alice in ihren Boutiquen einkauft ist, sie Zahlt einen irrsinnig hohen Betrag und bekommt davon das meiste wieder zurück auf ihr Konto überwiesen. Mit Umwegen natürlich.<br/>Ich nahm an, dass das Hochzeitskleid sie etwa zwischen hundert und fünfhundert Dollar kostete. Also etwa ein sechzigstel vom eigentlichen Betrag. Wir gingen zur Kasse und Alice zahlte den Unglaublichen Betrag von dreißigtausend Dollar.<br/>‚Ein Schnäppchen‘ hatte sie dazu gesagt. Ich würde mir dieses Kleid nie leisten können. Wir gingen in den nächsten Laden und ich wusste sofort, dass es eines von Alice Boutiquen war.<br/>„Hast du gehört? Der Chef wird heiraten?“ „Wen meinst du?“ „Alice Brandon.“ Ich sah die beiden Verkäuferinnen an und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Sie kannten Alice nicht.<br/>Auch wenn sie in regelmäßigen Abständen – jeden Samstag – hier war und den halben Laden leer räumte.<br/>„Entschuldigung?“ Alice sprach die beiden an. „Ich suche Brautjungfernkleider.“ Sagte sie. „Wann heiraten sie denn?“ „Im Juni.“ „Oh, tut mir sehr Leid aber wir führen im Moment nichts für den Spätfrühling.“<br/>Sagte die Verkäuferin – auf ihrem Namensschild stand ‚S. Cutter – süßlich.<br/>„Ich möchte mit ihrem Chef sprechen.“ Erwiderte daraufhin Alice unschuldig und S. Cutter wurde bleich. „Na los, Cutter, oder soll ich ihn suchen und dann gleich noch auf Ihre Unfähigkeit hinweisen?“<br/>Uh! Das hatte gesessen. Alice war sauer und das merkte man an dem unschuldigen und süßen Tonfall ihrer Stimme. Rose neben mir kicherte und S. Cutter macht sich davon um den Chef zu suchen.<br/>Die andere Verkäuferin – A. Parker – ging eilig zur Kasse. Alice kicherte. „Du kannst ja so ne fiese Schlampe sein.“ Lachte Rose und Alice zuckte, breit grinsend, die Schultern.<br/>„Ich bin der Chef, ich darf alles.“ Kicherte sie. Einige Minuten später kam Ms. Cutter zurück, zusammen mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann, der sich als Mr. John Barker vorstellte.<br/>„Ms. Cutter sagte mir das es Schwierigkeiten gibt, was die Kollektion betrifft, Ma’am.“<br/>„Hören sie, John – ich darf Sie doch John nennen?“ Er nickte. „Ich heirate Anfang Juni und ihre Angestellte sagte mir, dass Sie keine Brautjungfernmode führen. Eigentlich erwartet ich, dass sie abgesehen von Brautkleidern wirklich Kleidung für jeden Anlass haben. Das könnte man doch verlangen. Nicht wahr, John?“ sagte sie honigsüß. Sie feuert ihn gleich.<br/>„Nun ja, wissen Sie Ms. …?“ „Bond. James Bond.“ Flüsterte Rose neben mir und ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht los zulachen. „Brandon. Alice Brandon.“ Sagte Alice und die Augen von Mr. Barker und Ms. Cutter weiteten sich.<br/>Ja, ihr habt euren höchsten Vorgesetzten vor euch stehen, dachte ich und fing an zu kichern.<br/>Alice konnte ja so schrecklich fies und lustig zugleich sein.<br/>„Oh Verzeihung, Ms. Brandon. Ich werde sofort eine Lieferung Brautjungfernkleider bestellen. Wünschen Sie irgendetwas bestimmtes?“<br/>„Nein danke, John. Wir werden uns wo anders umsehen.“ Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte hinaus. Rose und ich folgten ihr kichernd. Wir gingen einige Meter, bevor sich Alice auf eine Bank setzte und anfing zu lachen. Wir setzten uns dazu und lachten mit.<br/>Wir wurden von einigen vorbeigehenden Passanten kritisch betrachten, mussten aber lächeln als sie uns so lachen sahen.<br/>Nach einigen – und vor allem vielen – Minuten hatten wir uns wieder beruhigt und gingen in das nächste Geschäft. Gehörte auch Alice, war aber auf festliche Anlässe spezialisiert.<br/>Ich musste wieder unweigerlich grinsen als eine Verkäuferin auf uns zu kam. Über die Sache mit dem armen Mr. Barker würden wir noch einige Zeit lachen.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/2/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/4/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/463089"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 4 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/464626"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/4/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>5 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/3/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/5/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.046<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>---------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe </span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Wir durchsuchten die ganze Boutique von oben bis unten – oder besser gesagt von vorne nach hinten. Doch Alice fand einfach kein passendes Kleid für uns. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragte eine Verkäuferin – M. Potter.<br/>„Ähm, ja. Ich suche ein Kleid für meine Trauzeuginnen.“ Sie deutete auf Rose und mich. „Aber ich finde einfach nichts passendes.“ Ms. Potter nickte. „Wann findet die Hochzeit statt?“ „Im Juni.“ Sie nickte weiter. „Irgendwelche speziellen wünsche was die Farbe oder den Schnitt betrifft?“<br/>„Also die Farbe sollte weitgehend weiß sein. Der Schnitt ist egal. Solange die beiden am Ende nicht aussehen wie eine Ballerina.“ „So siehst du ja schon aus.“ Lachte Rose und ich ließ mich in einen Sessel plumpsen, der mich schon einige Zeit angrinste. „Ihre Trauzeuginnen haben eine gute Figur und wir haben viele Juni geeignete Kleider hier. Wieso konnten Sie keins finden?“<br/>Ms. Potter betrachtete uns kritisch. „Ich habe schon einige gefunden, nur das Problem liegt bei unserem Browne hier.“ Alice starrte mich böse an und ich verdrehte die Augen. „Sie scheint mir eigentlich kein Problem zu sein. Beide Ihrer Trauzeuginnen haben in etwa dieselbe Figur. Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Problem wird etwas Passendes zu finden.“<br/>„Wissen Sie, Ms. Potter. Jetzt würden mir die Kleider alle noch passen,“ begann ich. „Aber im Juni wird sie ein Walross sein und in keines Ihrer Kleider mehr hineinpassen.“ Endete Alice. „Vielen Dank auch, Alice. Du wirst Tante und beleidigst die Mutter des Babys.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Steht’s zu Diensten.“ Alice verbeugte sich elegant und ich kicherte. „Alice?! Hör mal.“ Wir lauschten der Musik.<br/>(<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R89K1zydhPI">http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R89K1zydhPI</a> )<br/>‘Just never think<br/>What’s in your heart<br/>What’s in our home<br/>So I won‘t<br/>You’ll learn to hate me<br/>But still call me baby<br/>Oh love<br/>So call me by my name<br/>and save your soul<br/>save your soul<br/>before your too far gone<br/>before nothing can be done<br/>I’ll try to decide when<br/>She’ll lie in the end?<br/>I aint’ got no fight in me<br/>in this whole damn world<br/>Telling you to hold off<br/>She said hold on<br/>It’s the one thing<br/>that I’ve known<br/>Once I put my coat on<br/>And how I know it’s all wrong<br/>She’s standing outside holding me<br/>Saying oh please<br/>I’m in love<br/>I’m in love<br/>Girl save your soul<br/>Go on save your soul<br/>Before it’s too far gone<br/>And before nothing can be done<br/>Cause without me<br/>you got it all<br/>so hold on<br/>without me<br/>you got it all<br/>so hold on<br/>Without me you got it all<br/>Without me you got it all<br/>So hold on<br/>Without me you got it all<br/>So hold on<br/>Without me you got it all<br/>So hold on’</p>
        <p>„Ist er etwa verliebt? Alice, ruf ihn mal an.“ Rose warf ihr ein Handy zu. Alice fing es geschickt auf und suchte nach Edward im ‚Telefonbuch‘. Sie drückte die Annahmetaste und hielt sich das keine schwarze gerät ans Ohr.<br/>„Hi, Edward.“ … „Du ich steh hier gerade im Kaufhaus und es lief gerade ein Song von dir im Radio.“… „Ja, genau. Sag mal, Eddy. Bist du etwa verliebt?“ grinste sie. …<br/>„Ach komm schon, Edward. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.“ Das hörte sich eher wie ein Monolog an.<br/>„Kenn ich sie?“ ... „Was? Wieso Retter in der Not? Du kennst sie doch, oder?“ … „Oh. Mein. Gott. Edward! Wie konntest du nur, ich dachte immer du wärst nicht der Typ für so etwas.“ Ich bewunderte Alice wie sie immer so schnell an die Gewünschten Informationen kam.<br/>Alice schwieg einige Minuten bevor sie wieder sprach. „Okay, dann fax mir doch einfach ein Bild von ihr.“ … „Auf Wiederhören, Edward.“ Alice legte mit diesem Satz auf und war Rose das Handy zurück.<br/>„Der Kerl ist verliebt und weiß nicht wie sie heißt.“ Sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.<br/>„Hast du schon den Song von Edward Blair gehört?“ Ich blickte auf und sah zwei tuschelnde Mädchen an einer nahe stehenden Umkleide. „Never think?“ Das Mädchen mit den roten Locken nickte.<br/>„Natürlich! Oh Gott! Edward ist ja so was von süß! Und der Song erst.“ Schwärmte die schwarzhaarige. „Er scheint Fans zu haben.“ Kicherte ich. „Sieht ganz danach aus.“ Sagte Rose mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.<br/>„Ähm…“ sagte Ms. Potter, die wir ganz vergessen hatten. „Oh ja, stimmt. Tut mir Leid. Also zurück zu den Kleidern. Bella, wird bei meiner Hochzeit höchstwahrscheinlich durch die Gegend rollen und wir brauchen jetzt ein Kleid in das sie passen wird.“ Ms. Potter gab uns ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen und wir gingen in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.<br/>„Ich würde Ihnen einfach mal Vorschlagen, dass Sie sich ein Kleid für Ihre schwangere Trauzeugin aussuchen und wir es dann so ändern, dass es für einen großen Bauch passt.“ Alice nickte. Und stürmte gleich auf einen Ständer mit weißen Kleidern zu. „Das hier.“ Sagte Alice und nahm dabei ein weißes Kleid vom Ständer.<br/>„Das Kleid ist ein Einzelstück, Ma’am.“ Alice nickte. „Ist mir egal. Rufen sie den Designer an. Ich will dieses Kleid noch weitere zwei Mal.“ „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“ Sie eilte davon. „Rose, du ziehst es zuerst an.“ Sie drückte das Kleid Rose in die Hand und drückte sie in die Kabine. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie wieder heraus. In einem weißen Kleid, dass bis knapp über den Knien endete. Ein dünnes Band legte sich um ihren Hals. Von dort aus flossen zwei getrennte Stoffe nach unten und gewährten einen Minimalen Einblick.<br/>Unter den Brüsten war ein Band angebracht, dass vorne zu einer Schleife gebunden wurde. Ab dieser Stelle floss das Kleid geschmeidig nach unten. Ein durchsichtiger, über einem weißen Stoff. „Wow!“ brachte ich unter staunen heraus. „Rose, du siehst wunderschön aus!“ sagte nun auch Alice. Ms. Potter kam mit einem Telefon in der Hand zurück. „Miss? Mr. Labuérta möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Sie hielt Alice das Telefon hin.<br/>„Hallo?“ sagte Alice. „Es freut mich auch, dich zu hören Marco.“ … „Hätte ich ja, aber du hast so barsch reagiert.“<br/>Sie kannte jetzt nicht wirklich diesen Designer? Oh Mann…<br/>„Schon okay. Sag mal, Marco, du kommst doch auf meine Hochzeit, oder?“ Sie zwinkerte uns zu. „Schön. Und jetzt wieder zu diesem Kleid. Würdest du mir noch zwei Exemplare schneidern, Marco?“ Sagte sie.<br/>„Merci beaucoup de vous être donné tout ce mal!“ jetzt grinste sie und ihre Stimme machte Freudensprünge. „Auf wiedersehn.“ Sie legte auf. „Er schneidert mir, zwei weitere Exemplare. Sie kommen dann per Post. Glaube ich…“ Rose verschwand wieder in der Umkleide und kam in ihren normalen Klamotten, kurze Zeit später, wieder heraus.<br/>„Na los, Bella. Du musst es noch anprobieren.“ Ich seufzte und stand auf. Schlürfend ging ich auf die Umkleidekabine zu. Ich schlüpfte hinein und zog den Vorhang zu.<br/>Ich entledigte mich meiner Kleidung und zog das Kleid an, das Rose gerade noch getragen hatte. Ich öffnete den Vorhang und ging wieder hinaus. Alice und Rose machten große Augen als sie mich sahen. „Das nehm ich! Lassen sie es Babybauchgerecht um schneidern!“ rief Alice und ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich ging wieder in die Umkleide um mich umzuziehen.<br/>Alice zahlte das Kleid und die dafür vorgesehene Änderung und wir machten uns auf die Suche nach Schuhen. „Ihr werdet die gleichen Schuhe tragen.“ Sagte sie und steuerte auf ein paar High Heels zu. „Und da Bella zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich noch schwanger sein wird, bekommt ihr relativ Flache.“ Ich wurde von Alice‘ Killerschuhen verschont, nur wegen des Babys.<br/>Wenn ich rankommen würde, hätte ich jetzt meinen Bauch geküsst. Ich setzte mich auf ein kleines Sofa und beobachtete Alice und Rose dabei, wie sie die perfekten Schuhe zu Alice‘ Kleid suchten.<br/>Alice stolzierte vor mir auf und ab und ich sagte meine Meinung zu den Schuhen, die sie mir vorführte. Ich hatte schon zu etwa fünfzehn Paar Schuhen meine Meinung gesagt und sie hatte sich immer noch nicht entschieden. Sie kam in einem weitern paar High Heels anstolziert und poste vor mir.<br/>Ich betrachtete die Schuhe mit fünf Zentimeter Absatz und nickte. „Rose!“ rief ich und Rose stand so schnell wie irgend möglich neben mir. „Das sind sie. Was meinst du?“ Die Blondine nickte nur.<br/>„Bella hat Recht, Alice. Das sind sie.“ Die High Heels, die sie trug waren Großteils Silber und das Leder erinnerte an ein Krokodil oder eine Schlange. Ein Band war kurz vor den Zehen angebracht, ein weiteres am Knöchel, so dass man nicht herausrutschen konnte. Dort wo sich die Bänder am Knöchel trafen war eine Schleife angebracht und am Zeh-Band war eine weitere, große Schleife. Alice nickte und lief noch eine runde durch den Laden. „Sie sind perfekt.“ Sagte sie schließlich.<br/>Sie zog die Schuhe wieder aus und schlüpfte in ihre. „Okay. Nun zu euch beiden.“ Sie lief davon und ich erhob mich schwerfällig. Rose und ich folgten ihr dann etwa eine Stunde durch den ganzen Laden. Sie blieb hin und wieder stehen. Nahm einen Schuh in die Hand, drehte und wendete ihn in alle Richtungen und stellte ihn dann wieder zurück. Sie blieb vor einem weißen paar Ballerina‘s stehen. Sie hatten etwa einen Zentimeter Absatz. Sie drehte und wendete sie und stellte ihn Anschließend wieder zurück. Dann zog sie einen Karton heraus und reichte ihn Rose.<br/>Sie marschierte davon um die Schuhe anzuprobieren. Sie zog einen weiteren heraus und reichte ihn mir. Ich ging mit dem Karton in der Hand zu Rose, die die Schuhe mittlerweile schon an hatte und vor einem Spiegel posierte. Ich zog meine Stiefel aus und meine Socken folgten sogleich. Alice reichte mir ein paar Probiersocken, die ich schnell anzog und dann in die Ballerina’s schlüpfte. Sie passten wie angegossen.<br/>Ich lief ein paar Schritte und stellte mich dann neben Rose. Ich schaute im Spiegel die Schuhe an. Sie waren weiß, mit braunem Absatz. Vorne wurde eine schlichte Schleife angebracht. Sie waren perfekt. „Können wir die nehmen?“ fragte ich Alice und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickte grinsend.<br/>Wir zogen unsere normalen Schuhe wieder an und Alice zahlte die drei paar Schuhe, die wir erst in sieben Monaten wieder tragen würden. Es war Nachmittag und unsere Bäuche knurrten verlangend.<br/>Also setzten wir uns in ein kleines Café in der Mall und aßen Kuchen und tranken Kaffee oder, in meinem Fall, Tee. Wir unterhielten uns über die Hochzeit und was Alice sich dafür alles Ausgedacht hatte.<br/>Wir bewunderten ihren Verlobungsring und diskutierten darüber ob Alice‘ silbernen, der aus reinsten Platin bestand und mit drei Diamanten besetzt war, hübscher war oder Rose‘ goldener mit einem Diamanten.</p>
        <p>-----<br/>Die Telefonate:</p>
        <p>Alice Brandon – <span class="user_italic">Edward Masen</span><br/>„Hi, Edward.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Hi Alice, warum rufst du an?“</span><br/>„Du ich steh hier gerade im Kaufhaus und es lief gerade ein Song von dir im Radio.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Never think?“</span><br/>„Ja, genau. Sag mal, Eddy. Bist du etwa verliebt?“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Warum fragst du?“</span><br/>„Ach komm schon, Edward. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Ich werde dich nicht los bevor ich es dir gesagt habe, also: Ja ich bin verliebt.“</span><br/>„Kenn ich sie?“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Wenn du sie kennst, bist du mein Retter in der Not.“</span><br/>„Was? Wieso Retter in der Not? Du kennst sie doch, oder?“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Ähm…“</span><br/>„Oh. Mein. Gott. Edward! Wie konntest du nur, ich dachte immer du wärst nicht der Typ für so etwas.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Mein Gott, Alice ich war Sturz betrunken. Ich weiß absolut nichts mehr von ihr. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht vor mir aber der Name will einfach nicht dazu kommen. Meine gesamte Wohnung ist mit ihrem Gesicht tapeziert, weil ich sie andauernd Male. Nur damit ich die Erinnerung nicht verliere.“ </span><br/>„Okay, dann fax mir doch einfach ein Bild von ihr.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Werde ich.“</span><br/>„Auf Wiederhören, Edward.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Bis dann.“</span></p>
        <p>Alice Brandon – <span class="user_italic">Marco Labuérta</span><br/>„Hallo?“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Wieso Möchten Sie mein Einzelstück kopieren?“ </span><br/>„Es freut mich auch, dich zu hören Marco.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Alice? Süße! Sag doch das du es bist!“</span><br/>„Hätte ich ja, aber du hast so barsch reagiert.“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Tut mir Leid, ma chérie.“</span><br/>„Schon okay. Sag mal, Marco, du kommst doch auf meine Hochzeit, oder?“<br/><span class="user_italic">„Bien entendu!“ (Natürlich!)</span><br/>„Schön. Und jetzt wieder zu diesem Kleid. Würdest du mir noch zwei Exemplare schneidern, Marco?<br/><span class="user_italic">„Natürlich, chérie. Ich werde dir die Kleider sofort anfertigen und dann zuschicken. Sie es als Hochzeitsgeschenk.“</span><br/>„Merci beaucoup de vous être donné tout ce mal!“ (Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe!)<br/><span class="user_italic">„Auf Wiedersehen, Alice.“ </span><br/>„Auf wiedersehn.“<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/3/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/5/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/464626"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 5 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/466070"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/5/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/4/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/6/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.114<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>--------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Acht Wochen später</p>
        <p>Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und wie jedes Jahr würde ich über die Feiertage zu meinen Eltern nach Phoenix fahren. Ich stand in meinem Zimmer vor einer offenen Tasche. Drei lange Tage würde ich dort bleiben. Drei Tage lang meine Schwester ertragen und nicht beachtet werden. Wieso fuhr ich eigentlich jedes zu meinen Eltern, wenn sich sowieso alles um meine Schwester drehte? Meine Schwester. Ich seufzte. Elizabeth war fünf Jahre älter als ich und das absolute Wunschkind. Als sie fünf war, wollte sie unbedingt einen kleinen Bruder und bekam mich. Und sie gab sich nicht zufrieden.<br/>Sie wollte unbedingt einen Bruder. Und da unsere Eltern nicht noch ein Mädchen wollten, ließen sie Renée’s Eizelle künstlich befruchten. Am sechsundzwanzigsten Dezember, zwei Jahre nach meiner Geburt, wurde Gregory geboren. Der Name ging auf das Konto meiner, ach so lieben, Schwester.<br/>Sie war auch für meinen Namen verantwortlich. Sobald sie wusste, dass sie anstatt eines Bruders eine Schwester bekam, nannte sie Renée’s Bauch Isabella. Nach ihrer Puppe. Die sie immer zu quälte. Man konnte nicht behaupten dass sich Lissy und ich gut verstanden. Wir konnten uns nicht leiden und entschlossen uns irgendwann dazu, dass wir uns Großteils einfach Ignorierten. Ich fuhr auch nur wegen Greg jedes Jahr zurück nach Phoenix. Mein kleiner Bruder und ich hatte eine echt gute Beziehung zueinander.<br/>Wir schrieben immer miteinander, da Charlie und Renée nicht für eine riesige Telefonrechnung aufkommen wollten. Greg rief einmal im Jahr bei mir an. An meinem Geburtstag. Er gratulierte mir und so. Ein paar Tage später kam immer ein kleines Päckchen von ihm an. Auf der Karte stand dann immer:<br/>‚Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bells.‘ Seine Geschenke waren echt süß. Es waren immer nur Kleinigkeiten. Ein Schlüsselanhänger oder ein kleiner Teddy schickte er meist. Dieses Jahr war es Bilder.<br/>Und es lag auch ein Brief dabei. Ich öffnete den Ordner wo ich all seine Karten und Briefe aufbewahrte und lass den letzten noch einmal durch.<br/><span class="user_italic"><br/>Hallo Bella,<br/>Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Mir geht es hervorragend.<br/>Mum und Dad geht es auch gut, Lissy kommt öfters zu Besuch.<br/>Ihre Hochzeit war zum Einschlafen langweilig. Du hast nichts verpasst, sondern eher einen Gewinn gemacht. Ich weiß nicht was Lissy an Philip so toll findet. Er ist so ein Schleimer!<br/>Aber gut sieht er aus. Das muss man ihm lassen. Òó<br/>Während der ganzen Hochzeit haben sie sich ihre Liebe beteuert und vergleiche Aufgestellt wie sehr sie sich doch lieben. Bla, bla, bla.<br/>Mum war so was von entzückt als sich die beiden das Ja-Wort gaben. Mir wurde schlecht. Die ganze Gemeinde hat wie verrückt applaudiert und so. Dad war ja soo stolz auf sie, er sagte:<br/>‚Meine kleine Prinzessin ist jetzt verheiratet. Mit einem so wunderbaren Mann.‘ Du glaubst gar nicht wie ich mich weggewünscht habe! Ich frage mich sowieso warum die beiden so schnell geheiratet haben. Lissy faselte immer etwas von ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick.‘<br/>Völliger Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. An dem Tag war es vielleicht heiß hier in Phoenix! Das Thermometer zeigte Temperaturen von über 35°Celsius. Ich hätte mich am liebsten in den Kühlschrank verkrochen. Aber was erwartet man an einem Tag Mitten im August?<br/>Das es schneit wohl eher nicht. Aber er wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. Naja, was kann ich dir noch erzählen?<br/>Ach ja, ich hab ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt. Sie heißt April. Sie ist siebzehn, so wie ich. Aber sie ist trotzdem jünger als ich. Was ich lustig an ihr finde, ihr Name ist der Monat in dem sie geboren wurde. Sie wird mit uns wahrscheinlich Weihnachten verbringen, dann kannst du sie kennen lernen. Ich muss Mum und Dad noch überreden. Aber ich glaube, dass ich das hinbekommen sollte.<br/>Oh und es tut mir echt schrecklich Leid, dass ich dich an deinem Geburtstag nicht angerufen habe. Mum und Dad wollten unbedingt Lissy und Philip in Los Angeles besuchen. Und ich musste mit. Aber LA ist eine echt Hammer Stadt!<br/>Ich hab sogar Emma Roberts gesehen! Mein Gott, sie ist echt hübsch. Leider konnte ich nicht mit ihr reden, da wir im Auto saßen und darauf warteten das die Ampel umsprang.<br/>So, das war‘s jetzt von mir.<br/>Grüß Alice und den Rest von mir, ja?<br/>in liebe, dein kleiner Bruder Gregory. </span></p>
        <p>Ich musste lächeln. Mein kleiner Bruder war wirklich eine Nummer für sich. Erst schwärmt er für den Verlobten seiner Schwester und einige Tage später trifft er ein Mädchen und verliebt sich in sie. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ich schlug den Ordner wieder zu und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Ich zog mein Shirt etwas nach oben und betrachtete meinen Bauch. Eine Wölbung war zu erkennen. Eine, die sich von meiner restlichen Figur abhob.<br/>Ich würde weite Oberteile tragen müssen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass es auffiel. Und ich wollte nicht, dass es auffiel. Es war mein Baby und ich wollte meinen Eltern keinen weitern Grund geben mich zu hassen. Morgen Vormittag musste ich zum Arzt und am späten Nachmittag ging mein Flieger nach Phoenix. Aber wie konnte ich meinen Bauch verstecken? Natürlich! Warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und suchte Nach Emmett. Ich fand ihn und rief an. &gt;&gt;Hallöle, Bells. Was kann ich für dich tun?&lt;&lt; „Hi Emmett. Du weißt doch das ich über die Feiertage zu meinen Eltern fahre?“<br/>&gt;&gt;Jap und ich finde es echt schade das du nicht mit uns feierst.&lt;&lt; „Tut mir Leid, Teddy. Aber ich will meinen Bruder sehen. Er hat doch am sechsundzwanzigsten Geburtstag.“ Sagte ich und wartete auf Emmetts Antwort. &gt;&gt;Okay, kann ich verstehen, aber was willst du jetzt von mir?&lt;&lt; fragte der Teddy. „Ich brauche ein paar deiner Shirts oder Hemden oder sonst irgendwas.“<br/>&gt;&gt;Wozu? Willst du deiner Familie etwa nicht sagen das du schwanger bist?&lt;&lt; fragte er. „Emmett, abgesehen von einer Person weiß es meine Familie schon.“ &gt;&gt;Ich meinte eigentlich deine Biologische Familie aber was soll’s. Was brauchst du?&lt;&lt; „Danke, Teddy. Ähm, ich brauche drei t-Shirts und ein Hemd. Würde das gehen?“ &gt;&gt;Natürlich, Süße. Soll ich dir was bringen oder kommst du’s holen?&lt;&lt; Emmett war wie mein großer Bruder. Und ich liebte ihn auch als solchen. Man konnte immer auf ihn zählen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen Vormittag vorbei komme und du mich dann zu Babyuntersuchung begleitest?“ grinste ich. &gt;&gt;Bella, weißt du was?&lt;&lt; fragte er. „Nein, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Also, was ist?“<br/>&gt;&gt;Ich liebe dich! Du bist die beste Schwester der Welt! Ich darf mit zur Fischuntersuchung!&lt;&lt; jubelte er ins Telefon. Fischuntersuchung? „Fischuntersuchung?“ &gt;&gt;Ja.&lt;&lt; lachte er. &gt;&gt;Es schwimmt ja schließlich in deinem Bauch rum, oder etwa nicht?&lt;&lt; Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ja es schwimmt. Du ich muss noch fertig packen. Ich komm dann morgen um neun zu dir.“<br/>&gt;&gt;Okay, bis morgen dann, Nilpferd.&lt;&lt; lachte er und legte auf. Na toll. Mein Baby schwimmt und ich bin ein Nilpferd. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern. Ich startete meinen Laptop und suchte Unterwäsche für die Feiertage zusammen. Ich warf die Wäsche in die Tasche und rief meine Mails ab.<br/>Ein bisschen Werbung und eine Mail von meinem Bruder, der mir von April erzählen wollte.<br/><span class="user_italic"><br/>Hey Bells!<br/>Ich freu mich total auf die Feiertage! Mum und Dad haben erlaubt das April hier sein darf! Am fünfundzwanzigsten sind wir dann einen Monat zusammen! Ich bin so Glücklich.<br/>Ich darf Weihnachten mit meiner Schwester und meiner Freundin verbringen. Was Besseres gibt es einfach nicht! Außer vielleicht ein neues Auto zum Geburtstag.<br/>Lissy kommt erst am vierundzwanzigsten, das heißt du hast noch ein Tag frei bevor euer Krieg weiter gehen kann. Keine Ahnung über was ihr euch dieses Mals streiten werdet, aber so wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr streiten. Aber ich find es trotzdem schön.<br/>Mum und Dad mögen April. Was eigentlich an ein Wunder grenzt. Ich glaube, sie mögen sie nur weil ihre Eltern Geld haben. Aprils Vater ist Regisseur und lebt in Los Angeles. Ihre Mutter wohnt mit April hier in Phoenix. Ich wusste es anfangs gar nicht. Manchmal ist es echt seltsam. So wie bei dir und Alice. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten dass es schlecht ist. April will mich auf eine Filmpremiere mitnehmen, wenn ihr Vater sie dass nächste Mal einladet.<br/>Ich find es schön, das Lissy und Philip erst später kommen. Sie sind gerade in Seattle. Philip ist am Set irgendeines Films, zusammen mit Jasper Hale! Und Lissy ist Model bei irgendeiner Modenschau vielleicht ist Rosalie Hale auch dort. Du solltest aufpassen, dass du ihr nicht über den Weg läufst. Sie war ziemlich angepisst, weil du nicht auf die Hochzeit gekommen bist. Vielleicht werdet ihr ja darüber streiten.<br/>Mir egal. Ich weiß eh nie um was es geht, find es aber trotzdem witzig. Wieso könnt ihr euch über so was Dummes wie Fernsehprogramme streiten? Du wusstest doch eh, dass Lissy gewinnen wird.<br/>Liebe Grüße von April,<br/>in liebe dein kleiner Bruder Greg. </span></p>
        <p>„Bella?“ rief Alice aus dem Flur. „Ja?“ rief ich zurück. Sie kam in mein Zimmer. „Greg wird doch dieses Jahr achtzehn, oder?“ Ich nickte. Sie beugte sich vor und las die offene Mail auf dem Bildschirm. „Ich wollte ihm etwas zum Geburtstag schenken, wusste aber nicht was. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen ihm mein Geschenk mitzubringen?“ fragte sie.<br/>„Nein, wieso sollte ich?“ Sie nickte. „Gut.“ Und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer. „Ich fahr einkaufen, soll ich dir irgendetwas mitbringen?“ rief sie aus dem Flur. „Nein, danke!“ rief ich zurück und hörte wie Alice die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich öffnete eine leere Mail, und schrieb ihm zurück.<br/><span class="user_italic"><br/>Hey Greg,<br/>Du weißt ja wie ich zu den Feiertagen eingestellt bin. Ich finde es schön, dass sie es erlaubt haben, mir erlaubten sie so etwas nicht. An Weihnachten einen Monat zusammen sein ist doch auch was Schönes und man braucht sich nicht doppelt so viele Sorgen zu machen was man an Geschenken kauft.<br/>Denn es ist Weihnachten. Ich freue mich für dich, Gregy.<br/>Mit einem Auto kann ich nicht dienen, aber mit der Anwesenheit deiner Lieblingsschwester schon.<br/>Danke dass du mich gewarnt hast, dass sie in Seattle ist. Ich muss morgen nochmal in die Stadt und zum Teddy. Alice und ich sind nicht merkwürdig, nur gewöhnungsbedürftig. Du kennst uns doch. Es ist schön, dass sie dich auf eine Filmpremiere mitnehmen will, würde ich auch gerne.<br/>Du scheinst ein Fan der Hale-Zwillinge geworden sein. Hab ich da irgendwas nicht mitbekommen, Bruderherz? Und Lissy und ich streiten uns nicht über unwichtiges Ding, es war das Weihnachtsprogramm! Aber du hast recht, sie gewinnt immer.<br/>Naja, was kann ich über mich so erzählen? Ich hab dir ja schon geschrieben, dass Alice heiratet. Sie hat ein wunderschönes Brautkleid gefunden und mich hat sie für die Feier auch gleich eingekleidet. Es ist ein Wunderschönes Kleid. Und sie verschont mich sogar vor High Heels! Rose, Alice und ich haben auf dem Einkaufsbummel einen armen Geschäftsleiter verarscht. Es war einfach nur genial. Aber das erzähl ich dir, wenn ich da bin. Sie hat einen wunderschönen Ring. Aus reinstem Platin, mit drei Diamanten besetzt. Teddy hat Rose Ende Oktober eine Heiratsantrag gestellt. Sie wird eine hübsche Braut werden. Aber ich glaube, dass interessiert dich gar nicht. Also, mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Hast du nicht mal Lust mich in den Ferien besuchen zu kommen? Ich würde mich freuen.<br/>in liebe, deine Schwester Bella. </span></p>
        <p>Ich schickte die Mail ab und blieb noch einen Moment vor dem Laptop sitzen bevor ich ihn abschaltete. Ich stand auf und packte weiter. Ein klingeln an der Tür hielt mich vom weiter packen ab. Ich ging zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Jake stand breitgrinsen vor mir. „Hi, Süße!“ begrüßte er mich und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.<br/>„Hey Jake, was gibt’s?“ fragte ich und ließ ihn eintreten. „Du fliegst doch morgen und da wollte ich dir dein Geschenken schon mal vorbei bringen.“ Sagte er grinsend. Jetzt bekam ich angst. Was wollte er mir den schenken? „Jacob?“ „Hm?“<br/>„Muss ich angst haben, wenn ich dein Geschenk aufmache?“ Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er hob mir ein Päckchen unter die Nase. Es war in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, dass mit lauter kleiner Schnee- und Weihnachtsmännern bedruckt war.<br/>„Na los, aufmachen.“ Sagte er. Ich nahm das Packet in die Hände und riss das Papier ab.</p>
        <p>--------------------------------<br/>@ All:<br/>Ja, Edward ist in Bella verliebt.</p>
        <p>Und es werden immer noch Namen für das Baby gesucht! (beide Geschlechter)</p>
        <p>würd mich über Reviews freuen<br/>lg Sabi<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/4/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/6/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/466070"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 6 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 6 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/467035"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/6/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>15 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/5/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/7/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.552<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>--------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Spontane Ideen und Teddy</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich öffnete das kleine Packet und spähte hinein, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen.<br/>Also ging ich mit den Händen hinein und stieß auf einen weichen, samtenen Stoff. Ich zog den Stoff heraus und hatte auf einmal eine kleine, weiße Mütze in der Hand. Eine weiße Babymütze.<br/>Auf der Vorderseite war ein kleines rosa Herz aufgedruckt worden und darüber stand ‚It’s not easy being cute‘.<br/>Die Mütze an sich war wirklich klein. Passend für den Kopf eines Säuglings und sie hatte zwei Zipfel. „Danke, Jake! Das ist echt süß von dir.“ Rief ich und umarmte Jacob stürmisch.<br/>„War mir ein Vergnügen, Mommy.“ Grinste er. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und lächelte zufrieden. „So, du Klammeraffe. Wieso gehst du eigentlich jedes Jahr nach Phoenix zu deinen Eltern, die du eh nicht Leiden kannst?“ fragte er und blickte auf mich herab.<br/>„Wegen Gregy. Ich will ihn nicht Lissy aussetzten. Das würde er mir nie verzeihen.“ Nuschelte ich an seiner Brust. „Und deswegen tust du dir das Jahr für Jahr an? Bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er dich auch besuchen könnte?“ Manchmal hasste ich ihn wirklich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso bin ich nicht darauf gekommen? Ich könnte Lissy ganz einfach entkommen.<br/>Aber es war schon zu spät um Greg herzubitten. „Siehst du.“ Sagte er. „Das nächste Jahr könnt ihr hier in Seattle feiern. Das heißt dann also: Weihnachten ohne Eltern und Lissy, mit Greg und dem Baby.“ Ich grummelte. Manchmal hasste ich Jacob wirklich. Wieso war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?<br/>„Ich muss weiter packen.“ Murmelte ich und ließ Jake los. Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf.<br/>„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und holte ein großes Rechteckiges Packet mit der Aufschrift ‚Jacob‘ heraus. Ich reichte es ihm und er betrachtete es kritisch. „Erst an Weihnachten aufmachen.“ Sagte ich bedrohlich.<br/>Ich musste kichern, wenn ich daran dachte was in seinem Geschenk war. „Wieso lässt mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Geschenk hier etwas mit der Party zu tun hat, auf die ich dich letzten Juli mitgenommen hab?“ Ich fing an zu lachen. Er war richtig gut.<br/>Die Party im Juli war eine Abschlussparty gewesen. Er nahm mich mit, weil er nicht ohne Begleitung auftauchen wollte. Am Ende der Party waren alle so dermaßen Dicht, das sie nicht mehr stehen konnten. Ich war als einzige noch halbwegs nüchtern und torkelte durch die Wohnung, auf der Suche nach Jake. Als ich ihn fand, saß er mit einem anderen Mann, wild knutschend auf dem Sofa.<br/>Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich immer, es sei nur ein dummes Gerücht, dass Jake schwul war, war er aber doch nicht. Es machte mir nichts aus. Ich war sogar ein wenig darüber erleichtert. Ich sah in Jake immer nur einen Bruder und er sagte, er sehe in mir eine Schwester.<br/>Ich war mir darüber nie so sicher. Und dann fand ich raus dass er schwul ist und mein Problem war gelöst. Freundschaft und Liebe vertrugen sich nicht all zugut.<br/>Jake sagte nach der Party – als er wieder nüchtern war und ich ihn darauf ansprach – es habe am Alkohol gelegen.<br/>Ich ging heute wieder meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach; Jake aufziehen. Sein Geschenk war Bettwäsche. Spezielle Bettwäsche. Es war in verschiedenen Goldtönen gehalten und sah im Ganzen aus wie ein Bier.<br/>Die Aufschrift war auch interessant.<br/>‚Müde bin ich geh zu Ruh, decke meinen Bierbauch zu. Herrgott lass den Kater mein, Morgen nicht so schrecklich sein‘. „Bella?“ „Mach halt auf.“ Lachte ich. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen.<br/>Er riss das Papier ab und öffnete den kleinen Karton. Er entfaltete die Bettwäsche, las den Aufdruck und musste grinsen. Er breitete den Stoff auf meinem Bett aus. „So, Bella. Rache!“ Er riss mich auf das Bett und fing an mich zu kitzeln. Ich lachte und wand mich unter seinen Händen.<br/>Ich schnappte mein Kissen und schlug es ihm ins Gesicht. Er schnappte sich ein anderes und ich bekam es auf den Kopf. Wir kämpften wie verrückte, und Jake war darauf bedacht nicht auf meinen Bauch zu schlagen. Am Ende lagen wir lachend auf dem Bett, in mitten eines Chaos aus Federn. „Ich muss packen.“ Lachte ich und sah Jake an.<br/>„Viel Spaß!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und rappelte mich hoch. Ich betrachtete das Ausmaß der Verwüstung. Im gesamten Zimmer waren Federn verteilt. Ich würde mir ein neues Kissen kaufen müssen. „Du wolltest mir doch helfen, also hilf und saug Staub.“ Befahl ich und Jake erhob sich schwerfällig vom Bett. „Ja, Mommy.“Ich verdrehte die Augen und suchte nach meiner Reisetasche, die während der Schlacht verschwunden war.<br/>Ich zog sie unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete meinen Schrank. Was brauchte ich denn noch? Unterwäsche hatte ich. Shirts bekam ich morgen. Ich würde trotzdem noch ein paar Shirts mitnehmen. Ein gelbes Top landete in der Tasche, gefolgt von einem blauen T-Shirt. Und da ich meinen Bruder vor seiner Freundin nicht blamieren wollte packte ich ein langes schwarzes Kleid ein und hoffte dabei, dass man meinen Bauch darin nicht sehen konnte.<br/>Jake kam mit dem Staubsauger in mein Zimmer und fing an, die Federn aufzulesen. Am Ende waren wir gelichzeitig fertig und wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Mommy.“ „Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Was ich aber vor meiner Abfahrt noch wissen will; wieso nennst du mich Mommy?“<br/>„Weil du dich daran gewöhnen musst, Mommy zu sein.“ Grinste er. Ich fragte mich, wie viele Kinder ich eigentlich bekommen würde.<br/>Mindestens eins und maximal – nicht darüber nachdenken! Wir lagen noch einige Zeit im Bett. Alice legte sich auch irgendwann dazu. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie wieder da war.<br/>Aber ich fand es schön. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Jake – samt Bettwäsche – und Alice verzog sich in ihr Zimmer.<br/>Ich schlief ein.</p>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker um halb acht. Ich sprang auf und ging ins Bad. Ich war rasend schnell fertig, wenn man die ewiglange Dusche nicht mitrechnete. Danach ging ich in die Küche und frühstückte. Ich wusch ab und ging dann in Alice‘ Zimmer. Sie war schon weg. Wahrscheinlich am Set an dem Jasper drehte. Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer.<br/>&gt;&gt;Hallo?&lt;&lt; „Hey, Alice. Wo bist du? Ich stehe hier gerade in deinem Zimmer und du bist nicht hier.“ &gt;&gt;Tut mir Leid, Bells. Ich bin am Set. Philip und Lissy sind auch hier und sie versuchen gerade auf meine Hochzeit eingeladen zu werden!&lt;&lt; Alice klang aufgebracht, was mich zum kichern brachte. &gt;&gt;Das ist nicht lustig! Eine Swan reicht mir vollkommen auf der Hochzeit.&lt;&lt;<br/>„Dann lad die beiden nicht ein.“ &gt;&gt;Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann wird es Jasper tun. Er mag Lissy.&lt;&lt; Sie machte würg Geräusche. Mir fiel spontan ein, was ich Greg zum Geburtstag schenken konnte.<br/>„Alice? Wo ist das Set? Und wo ist Rose?“ &gt;&gt;Rose ist auch hier am Set, keine Ahnung warum. Und das Set ist im ‚David Rodgers Park‘. Wieso fragst du?&lt;&lt; „Ich hatte eine Idee, sag Rose sie soll am Set bleiben, bis ich da bin.“ Ich ging in den Flur und suchte nach den Schlüsseln.<br/>„Du bist nicht selbst hingefahren oder?“ &gt;&gt;Nein, Jasper hat mich abgeholt.&lt;&lt; „Ich komm mit deinem Porsche, dann bin ich schneller. Bis gleich.“ Ich legte auf, zog meine Stiefel an, nahm meinen Mantel und die Schlüssel des Porsches und lief nach draußen. Ich setzte mich in Alice‘ gelben Porsche 911 Turbo und düste Richtung Park.</p>
        <p>Am Park angekommen kramte ich in meiner Tasche nach den Bildern von Jasper und Rose. Ich fand sie schnell und nahm noch meinen schwarzen Kugelschreiber mit. Ich stieg aus und lief in Richtung Set. Es war nicht zu verfehlen, da eine riesige Menschenmasse darum stand. Rose kam mir entgegen. „Nette Perücke.“ Grinste ich. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Bella.“ Erwiderte sie. Rose führte mich um die Menschenmasse herum. Wir blieben neben Alice stehen, die gespannt Jasper und Philip beobachtete, die gerade darüber diskutierten, wer der beiden nun besser für die weibliche Hauptrolle war.<br/>„Hi Al.“ Alice sah mich an. „Hallo.“ Grinste sie und wandte sich wieder den Dreharbeiten zu. „Wann haben die beiden Pause?“ fragte ich. „Wenn sie die Klappe richtig hinbekommen. Dann gleich.“ Ich nickte. „Rose?“ Ich drehte mich zu der schwarzhaarigen um. Die Perücke stand ihr wirklich gut. Rose sah mich an. „Ja?“ „Du weißt doch, dass Greg am sechsundzwanzigsten Geburtstag hat.“ Sie nickte.<br/>„Naja, er findet dich und deinen Bruder echt toll. Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir für ihn ein Autogramm geben würdest?“ fragte ich kleinlaut. „Wieso fragst du noch? Papier und Stift.“ Forderte sie. Ich drückte ihr den Kulli in die Hand. Ein Bild von ihr folgte gleich darauf. Sie schrieb etwas und reichte mir dann beides.<br/><span class="user_italic">Alles Gute zum 18. Geburtstag, Gregory<br/>Rosalie Hale</span><br/>„Danke, danke, danke!“ Ich umarmte Rose stürmisch. „Immer wieder gerne.“ Sagte sie und erwiderte meine Umarmung. „Und Cut!“ rief jemand. Ich drehte mich zum Dreh um. Jasper kam auf uns zu. Er gab Alice einen Kuss und umarmte Rose. „Hi Bella. Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte er erstaunt. Ich umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dumme Hormone. „Bekomm ich ein Autogramm von dir, für Gregory?“ fragte ich unschuldig und umarmte ihn weiterhin.<br/>„Wenn du ein Autogramm willst, musst du mich aber los lassen. So kann ich nicht schreiben.“ Ich ließ ihn los und gab ihm den Kulli, mit dem auch schon Rose geschrieben hatte. Danach drückte ich ihm ein Bild, seiner selbst, in die Hand.<br/>Er schrieb kurz und reichte mir dann beides zurück.<br/><span class="user_italic">Alles Gute zum 18. Geburtstag, Greg<br/>Jasper Hale</span><br/>„Danke!“ Ich umarmte ihn wieder. „Du bist heute wohl knuddel bedürftig, oder?“ „Das Baby ist dran schuld.“ Grummelte ich an seiner Brust und er lachte. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor neun. Ich musste zu Emmett! „Ich muss los! Ich muss noch zu Emmett! Er will mit zur Untersuchung.“ Ich ließ Jasper los und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.<br/>Alice und Rose gab ich auch einen und verschwand zum Porsche. Ich düste durch Seattle zu Emmett.</p>
        <p>Um neun Uhr stand ich vor seiner Wohnung und klingelte. Es grenzte an ein Wunder das ich es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte. Die Tür wurde per Fernsteuerung geöffnet und ich ging zum Aufzug. Ich wartete einige Minuten bis er endlich da war und fuhr dann nach ganz oben. Emmett stand in der Tür zu seinem Apartment. „Hi Nilpferd.“ Begrüßte er mich.<br/>„Hi Teddy.“ Sagte ich. Wir gingen in die Wohnung und Emmett dirigierte mich auf direktem Wege in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war ein riesiges Zimmer. In verschiedenen beige Tönen gehalten.<br/>Die Wand, aus der man auf Seattle blicken konnte war verglast. Ich wusste, dass es von außen aussah wie ein Spiegel. In der linken Hälfte des Raumes, an den Fenstern, stand ein riesiger Flachbildschirm und davor waren einige Konsolen aufgestellt. Es gab ein Regal nur mit Spielen auf der einen und DvD’s auf der anderen Seite.<br/>Ich war mir sicher, Emmett könnte als Videothek durchgehen. Vor dem Fernseher stand eine schwarze Couch. Links und rechts davon standen kleine weiße Tische. An der Wand, ohne Fenstern, stand ein Computertisch, mit einigen PC’s und einem Laptop. Wozu er vier PC’s brauchte wusste ich bis heute nicht und der Laptop war für die Arbeit. In der rechten Hälfte des Zimmers war ein riesiges Bett.<br/>Es war wirklich vier Quadratmeter groß. Das letzte mal als ich hier war, hatte ich nachgemessen. Keine Ahnung wo er die Bettwäsche herbekam. Ich ging mittlerweile davon aus, dass er da mehr als nur eine Matratze hatte. An der Wand, zwischen den Türen, stand eine kleine Kommode, wozu er die hatte, wusste ich nicht. Rechts vom Bett waren zwei Türen. Eine führte in das Bad und die andere in den Kleiderschrank.<br/>Ein Mann mit begehbarem Kleiderschrank. So etwas trifft nicht oft. Wir gingen in seinen Kleiderschrank. Ich war sowieso davon überzeugt, dass sein Schrank größer war, als der Rest seiner Wohnung. „Verlauf dich nicht.“ Sagte er als wir den Schrank betraten. „Verlaufen?“ ich schaute Emmett panisch an und er nickte grinsend. „ Fünfundzwanzig Quadratmeter sind das hier.“ Erklärte er. „Es ist besser als Morgensport.<br/>Versuch mal hier etwas Passendes zu finden. Zum einen sind hier zu viele Klamotten und zum anderen muss man ewig lange Wege laufen um von Wäsche zu Hose zu Shirts zu laufen.“ Er nickte wissend und ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.<br/>Er ging voraus und ich folgte ihm – hoffentlich zu den Shirts. Wir gingen an einem Regal vorbei, das nur mit Schuhen bestückt war. Der Gang den wir entlang liefen war einen halben Meter breit. Das Schuhregal war es auch. Wir gingen etwa vier Meter und kamen zu einem breiteren Gang, der um die Ecke führte. Nach den Schuhen kam eine Regalreihe mit Jacken und Mänteln und dann waren wir bei den Shirts und Hemden. Er bedeutete mir, in den Gang zu gehen. Ich ging hinein und schaute mir die Shirts an.<br/>Ich zog ein weißes T-Shirt heraus und ging weiter Richtung Wand. Dann zog ich ein schwarzes Langärmliches Sweatshirt heraus und hielt es mir vor den Körper. „Das ist riesig.“ Emmett lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich kam zu den Hemden und nahm mir ein hellblaues weg. Ich ging die Reihe zu Ende und dann wieder zurück. Am Ende hatte ich dann ein weißes, rotes und schwarzes Shirt und ein hellblaues Hemd. Emmett wartete an einer anderen Tür auf mich. „Wohin geht’s da?“ wollte ich wissen. „Ins Bad.“ Sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Ich folgte ihm nicht sondern bog in die Reihe zwischen Hose und Unterwäsche ein.<br/>Vor einer Boxer blieb ich stehen. Sie war weiß mit Teddys drauf die ein Schild hielten auf denen ‚Fick mich!‘ stand.<br/>„Emmett?“ rief ich und Emmett kam zurück. „Ja?“ fragte er. „Zu welchen Gelegenheiten trägst du die hier?“ lachte ich und hielt ihm die Boxer entgegen. Er grinste breit und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich legte die Boxer zurück und folgte Emmett ins Bad. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als ich es betrat. Es war dunkel rot und dunkelblau gefliest. Gegenüber der Tür, aus der ich kam stand eine riesige Dusche.<br/>Rechts von der Tür war eine riesige Wanne – oder Whirlpool – in den Boden eingelassen worden. Ein Meter weiter waren Toilette, Waschbecken und ein kleiner, hoher Schrank.<br/>Daneben war eine Türe – die wahrscheinlich wieder ins Schlafzimmer führte. „Emmett? Wie groß ist deine Wohnung eigentlich?“ fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir das Bad verlassen hatten.<br/>„Gesamt sind es 110,25 Quadratmeter. Das Schlafzimmer ist 38,5. Das Bad hat 10. Im Flur sind es 13,5 und das Gäste WC hat 2,25. Wohnzimmer und Küche sind 12 und 9 Quadratmeter.“ Meine Kinnlade klappte herunter.<br/>„Mund zu, es zieht.“ Lachte Emmett und wir gingen Richtung Aufzug.</p>
        <p>-----------<br/>Vielen Dank für die vielen tollen Namen!<br/>Bis jetzt hab ich für einen<br/>Jungen: Taylor, Andrew, Henry, Jared, Keath, Jamie, Sinclar, Myron, Lukas und Shane<br/>Mädchen: Claire, Lilianna, Jane, Jamie, Leila, Sanuya, Sophie, Eve und Kimberly<br/><span class="user_bold">Welchen Namen würdet ihr nehmen? (Bitte immer nur ein Jungen und Mädchenname)<br/>Es werden weiterhin auch noch Namensvorschläge gesucht (:</span><br/>Würde mich über Reviews freuen<br/>lg sabi<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/5/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/7/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/467035"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 7 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 7 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/468746"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/7/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/6/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/8/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.828<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>--------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Wir fuhren in Alice‘ Porsche durch Seattle, auf dem Weg zu meinem Arzt.<br/>Dort angekommen half Emmett mir –weshalb auch immer – aus dem Auto. Wir betraten die Praxis und ich meldete mich an, währenddessen Emmett hinter mir unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen druckste. Wir wurden ins Wartezimmergeschickt und nach wenigen Minuten auch schon wieder aufgerufen. Wir wurden in ein Untersuchungszimmer gebracht und warteten dann auf Dr. Jonson.<br/>„Du fühlst dich hier nicht wohl, oder?“ fragte ich Emmett und er schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. „Sei nicht so aufgeregt, du wirst hier ja schließlich nicht untersucht. Du bist nur der passive Zuschauer, Emmett.“ Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Tür öffnete sich und Marissa betrat den Raum. „Hallo Bella.“ Begrüßte sie mich und kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf mich zu. Ich stand auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Doktor Marissa Jonson.“ Stellte sie sich Emmett vor, während sich die beiden ihre Hände schüttelten.<br/>„Emmett McCarty.“ Sagte Emmett und Marissa nickte. Dr. Jonson wies mich, mit einer Handbewegung, an, mich auf den Untersuchungsstuhl zu setzten. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Mr. McCarty der Vater deines Kindes ist.“ Sagte Marissa und ich nickte. Emmett hatte ein breites grinsen im Gesicht und ich verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. Marissa drückte wieder etwas dieser widerlichen Creme auf meinen Bauch und verteilte sie dann gelichmäßig darauf.<br/>Kurze Zeit später konnte ich mein kleines Wunder wider betrachten. Es war einfach wunderschön. Es sah zwar, in meinen Augen, noch nicht richtig Menschlich aus, aber denn noch wunderschön.<br/>„Hier haben wir den Kopf und das hier ist ein Arm.“ Erklärte Marissa uns und deutete dabei auf die entsprechende Körpertele. „Das Ding sieht seltsam aus.“ Meinte nun Emmett und beugte sich leicht über mich um den Bildschirm genauer betrachten zu können.<br/>„Das ‚Ding‘, wie Sie es nennen ist ein Fötus in der siebzehnten Schwangerschaftswoche, also fünfzehn Wochen alt, und es hat schon einige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen. Natürlich muss dieses Kind noch ausreifen und vor allem wachsen. Aber ich finde, dass sich dieser sechzehn Zentimeter Fötus auch ganz gut macht.“ Grinste Marissa und Emmett sah aus, als hätte er kein einziges Wort verstanden.<br/>„Also Bella, die Organe des Fötus sind ausgereift. Es braucht eigentlich nur noch zu wachsen.“ Sie sah mich kritisch an. „Und du möchtest wirklich nicht das Geschlecht wissen?“ Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Fruchtwasseruntersuchungen waren schon zu etwas nütze, aber das Geschlecht wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen. Noch nicht.<br/>Ich würde Marissa bei der letzten Untersuchung des errechneten Termins fragen. Wenn ich es bis dahin nicht schon ‚erspürt‘ hatte. Keine Ahnung wie ich darauf kam, aber es war nun mal so.<br/>„Du könntest jetzt schon wissen was es wird?“ fragte mich nun Emmett entgeistert und ich nickte. „Und wieso willst du es dann nicht wissen?!“ Er wirkte verwirrt. „Ich habe dieser Untersuchung nur zugestimmt, weil man damit den Chromosomensatz bestimmen kann und so auf Erbkrankheiten und Trisomien frühzeitig erkennt.“ Erwiderte ich und Marissa kicherte.<br/>„Dr. Jonson?“ fragte Emmett, nach langem Schweigen und sehr viel gestarrte auf den Monitor, Marissa.<br/>„Hm?“ erwiderte diese nur. „Würden Sie mir denn sagen was es wird?“ fragte er kleinlaut und wich meinem tadelnden Blick aus. „Wenn es Bella wünscht, dass Sie es erfahren, dann schon. Bella?“<br/>Sie sah mich fragend an und ich schüttelte, gehässig grinsend, den Kopf. Darauf grummelte Emmett irgendetwas Unverständliches und konzentrierte sich wieder auf mein Baby. Marissa erklärte mir was ich alles zu beachten hatte. Kein Alkohol, keine Zigaretten, kein Trampolin, keine schweren Sachen heben und so weiter und so fort.<br/>Sie sagte mir, dass ich unbekümmert nach Phoenix fliegen konnte ohne dass mein Baby irgendwelche Schäden davon trug.<br/>Also war ich jetzt – oder schon etwas länger – eine Frau mit sehr vielen Einschränkungen und verboten. Keine Ahnung wie ich das überstehen sollte. Zum Schluss nahm Dr. Jonson mir noch Blut ab und gab mir ein neues Ultraschallbild. Wir verließen das Behandlungszimmer und ich machte am Schalter einen neuen Termin aus. Danach verließen Emmett und ich die Praxis und ich fuhr Emmett zurück zu seiner Wohnung.<br/>„Viel Spaß in Phoenix, Süße.“ Sagte er, bevor er ausstieg und ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Teddy.“ Emmett lächelte und stieg aus. Ich wartete bis er im Haus verschwand und fuhr dann zurück zum College. Ich parkte Alice‘ Porsche, dort wo er immer stand stieg aus und lief in die Wohnung. Als ich den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch einschob wurde die Türe auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und Alice sah mich an. Ihr Blick war nicht richtig zu deuten.<br/>Es lag Entsetzten, Freude, Trauer, Eifersucht und noch vieles mehr darin. Wir gingen in das Wohnzimmer und ich erzählte Alice alles über die Untersuchung. „Was wird es?“ fragte sie nun schon zum hundertsten Mal und ich würde dieses Mal das gleiche antworten wie die letzten male. „Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte es nicht wissen.“<br/>„Wir wissen beide dass du keine Überraschungen magst, wieso also willst du nicht wissen? Ich meine, es ist doch einfacher sich auf eine kleine Bella oder einen kleinen Edward einzustellen.“ Sagte sie und ich spürte wie mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, was eigentlich sonst nie der Fall war.<br/>„Klein Edward?“ fragte ich entsetzt. Woher wusste sie das schon wieder? Alice nickte und zog ein Bild aus ihrer Gesäßtasche und hielt es mir zusammen gefalten hin. Ich nahm es entgegen und öffnete das Blatt. Ich starrte darauf – oder besser gesagt, in mein Gesicht. Ich lächelte leicht und schaute nach links. „Das ist wunderschön. Woher hast du das?“ fragte ich leise. „Edward hat mir das heute Morgen gefaxt.<br/>Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Son im Kaufhaus als wir nach Brautmode gesucht haben?“ Ich nickte. „Ich hab da Edward angerufen und ihn gefragt in wen er verliebt ist. Er weiß nicht wie du heißt aber er kennt dein Gesicht. Er meinte er hätte seine Wohnung mit Blättern tapeziert und auf den Blättern bist du.“ Erklärte sie weiter und ich nickte.<br/>„Ich weiß eigentlich immer wenn du Sex hattest. Und da du schon knapp ein Jahr keusch bist und du dann Anfang November am Anfang des dritten Monats warst musste ich kein Genie sein um darauf zu kommen, wer der Vater ist.“ Ich sah sie an und verzog meinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich wusste es!“ rief sie und fiel mir um den Hals.<br/>„Erzähl schon, wie war er? Wie oft? Lass kein einziges schmutziges Detail weg.“ Sagte sie und ich fing an zu lachen. Alice war manchmal echt genial, aber dafür liebte ich sie nur umso mehr. Ich wusste aber auch, dass sie mir keine Ruhe lassen würde bis ich es ihr erzählt hatte also erzählte ich.<br/>Einige Zeit später war ich fertig und ging dann duschen. Ich stieg aus der suche, trocknete mich ab und föhnte meine Haare. Danach putzte ich mir meine Zähne und packte dann meinen Kulturbeutel. Ich legte den Beutel, ganz oben auf meine Tasche, zu Emmetts Kleidung. „Wir müssen los.“ Sagte Alice mit den Autoschlüsseln in der Hand und ich nahm nickend die Tasche und folgte ihr nach unten.<br/>Alice setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und ich verstaute die Tasche zwischen meinen Beinen. Wir fuhren schon einige Minuten durch Seattle und Alice hatte immer noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. „Ich werde ihm nicht sagen, dass ich dich kenne oder dass du gar schwanger bist Bella. Aber dir muss klar sein, dass er auf meine Hochzeit kommen wird. Er ist Trauzeuge.“ Erklärte sie nach weiterem Schweigen.<br/>„Danke.“ Erwiderte ich. „Aber wo ist der Hacken daran?“ „Du wirst auf meiner Hochzeit erscheinen und es ist mir scheißegal, ob du zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Wehen liegst. Du wirst da sein, meine Trauzeugin sein und Edward darüber in Kenntnis setzten dass er Vater ist.“ „Ich hasse dich.“ Alice hatte manchmal wirklich alle Fäden in der Hand, so dass man nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen musste. Erinnerte sehr an Monopoly. Sie gewann immer. Keine Ahnung warum, es war schon immer so.<br/>Mit dreizehn hatten wir das oft gespielt und der Verlierer musste dann dem Gewinner einen Wunsch erfüllen oder sonst irgendetwas Hirnrissiges machen. Aber Alice gewann immer! Einmal spielten wir zusammen mit Jasper und Rose. Alice hat uns vielleicht fertig gemacht.<br/>Auf Jaspers, Rose‘ und meinen Grundstücken lagen Hypotheken bis zum geht nicht mehr und Alice hatte alle Straßen mit hohem Wert und es sah aus, als hätte sie die Bank ausgeraubt. Damals lernte ich; spiele niemals gegen Alice. Man verliert. Ich schaute Alice von der Seite an. „Ich kann dich nicht umstimmen oder?“ fragte ich sie und Alice schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Ich seufzte. „Na gut. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Auf deiner Hochzeit.“ Wieso gab ich eigentlich immer klein bei?<br/>Es konnte ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen, wenn Alice immer alles bekam was sie wollte. Aber wenn sie es nicht bekam, war sie sowieso schlimmer. Wir kamen am Flughafen an. Ich gab mein Gepäck auf und setzte mich dann mit Alice noch für ein paar Minuten in ein Café.<br/>„Ich werde dich vermissen.“ Sagte Alice, die mir gegenüber saß, betrübt. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber ich bin doch nur ein paar Tage weg. Am siebenundzwanzigsten bin ich doch wieder in Seattle.“ Versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern.<br/>Alice lächelte leicht und schlürfte weiter ihren Kaffee. Ich trank vor dem Flug lieber nichts. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob mein Baby während dem Start auf die Idee kommen würde, mir in die Blase zu treten. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht herausfinden. „Du möchtest wirklich nichts?“ fragte sie mich nach einer Minute und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh! Bevor ich es vergesse.“ Sie zog einen braunen Briefumschlag aus ihrer Handtasche.<br/>„Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Greg.“ Sagte sie und hielt mir den Umschlag hin. Ich nahm ihn entgegen und steckte ihn in meine Handtasche. Danach sah ich auf die Uhr und musste betrübt feststellen, dass ich nun wirklich gehen musste.<br/>Ich stand auf und nahm Alice, auf ihrem Barhocker, fest in die Arme. „Wir sehen uns in vier Tagen wieder, Alice.“ Flüsterte ich ihr zu. „Und was mach ich in diesen vier Tagen ohne meine beste Freundin?“ fragte sie mich und ich grinste daraufhin breit. „Dich von deinem Verlobten verwöhnen lassen?“ „Das wär eine Idee.“ Jetzt grinste sie endlich wieder. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm meine Tasche. „Dann bis in vier Tagen.“ Verabschiedete ich mich.<br/>„Viel Spaß in Phoenix.“ Erwiderte sie und grinste mich breit an. Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss und ging dann zur Safety (Flughafenkontrolle). Ich ging durch das Metallteil (dessen Namen ich nicht kannte und manchmal Piepst) und nahm meine Sachen wieder an mich. Dann ging ich weiter zu Terminal drei und wartete bis mein Flug aufgerufen wurde. Ich setze mich auf einen dieser seltsamen Stuhlreihen und fing an mein Flugticket zu studieren.<br/>Ich hatte nicht erste Klasse gebucht… natürlich Alice. Ich seufzte schwer. Ich verstaute das Ticket in meiner Handtasche und zog das Ultraschallbild heraus. Ich betrachtete es eine Weile nachdenklich. Sollte das wirklich einmal mein Baby sein? Mein kleiner Engel, dem ich nichts abschlagen konnte?<br/>Ja, wurde es. Und ich verspürte Dankbarkeit gegenüber Edward, weil er mir dieses Geschenk machte.<br/>Ich lächelte leicht und legte meine Hand auf meinen leicht gewölbten Bauch. „Das Bild muss eine schöne Erinnerung hegen, wenn es Sie zum lächeln bringt.“ Sagte eine, mir unbekannte, Männerstimme und ich sah auf.<br/>„Peter Smith.“ Sagte der hochgewachsene Mann und lächelte. Er war braungebrannt und hatte kinnlange schwarze Haare. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe vom Meer in der Karibik. Hohe Wangenknochen, eine Faltenfreie Stirn, eine gerade Nase und markantes Kinn ließen ihn maskulin aussehen. „Bella Swan.“ Sagte ich und lächelte ein wenig. „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?“ fragte er und ich nickte.<br/>Er setzte sich rechts von mir auf einen dieser seltsamen Stühle und musterte mich interessiert. „Und habe ich recht was Ihr Bild angeht?“ fragte er mich. Ich lachte kurz auf bevor ich antwortete. „Nein, keine Erinnerung. Ein Geschenk, das ich, im Moment, mit mir trage. Egal ob ich gerade das Bild da habe oder nicht.“ Antwortete ich Peter. „Verraten Sie es mir nicht, Bella. Ich möchte selbst darauf kommen. Also wenn es ein Geschenk ist, das Sie im Moment bei sich tragen würde ich sagen es ist ein Ding. Schmuck?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war wirklich sympathisch.<br/>„Kein Schmuck? Hm.“ Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und es sah so aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Ich komm nicht drauf. Sie haben ein Bild von diesem Geschenk, dass Sie bei sich tragen aber es ist kein Schmuck. Ein Mensch kann es auch nicht sein, da Sie hier niemanden mit dabei haben. Was ist es?“ „Es ist ein Mensch.“ Antwortete ich lachend und zeigte ihm das Ultraschallbild. Er besah es kurz und grinste dann.<br/>„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wann ist es denn so weit?“ fragte er mich. „Im Juni. Am Tag der Hochzeit meiner besten Freundin.“ Sagte ich nun etwas betrübt. „Sie sollten nicht mit dem errechneten Termin rechnen. Meine Frau bekam unsere Tochter zwei Tage später als der Termin ‚prophezeite‘.“ Lächelte er. „Sie haben Kinder?“ fragte ich nun erstaunt.<br/>Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Peter mit seinen jungen Jahren schon so viel Verantwortung auf sich nahm. Er nickte. „Ja, Gabi und ich hatten es zwar nicht geplant aber sind dennoch glücklich mit unserer kleinen Jane.“ Er wirkte einen Moment in Gedanken verloren.<br/>„Sie wird im Februar zwei Jahre alt.“ Erzählte er mir. „Auf Sie wird eine schwierige Zeit zukommen, Bella. Säuglinge und kleine Kinder fordern sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Man hat kaum Zeit für etwas anderes, während sie wach ist. Und sie ist lange wach.“ Ich lächelte.<br/>Ich würde also viel zu tun bekommen. Von mir aus. Mein kleiner Schatz würde so viel aufmerksam bekommen wie es nur wollte und brauchte. Ich streichelte mir über meinen Bauch.<br/>Etwas, was ich in letzter Zeit – und vor allem in Lesungen – oft tat. „Flug 258 nach Phoenix.“ Sagte eine Stimme über Lautsprecher. „Es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen, Peter.“ Sagte ich und stand auf. Er tat es mir gleich. „Viel Glück mit Ihrer Frau und Ihrer Tochter. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns irgendwann wieder sehen.“ Ich lächelte breit und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.<br/>Er ergriff sie sofort. „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch viel Glück mit Ihrem Baby, Bella. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Man trifft sich immer zwei Mal im Leben.“ Ich nickte ihm zu und ging dann zum Terminal.<br/>Dort stand eine Frau in einer schwarz-weißen Uniform und sah in die Bordkarten.<br/>„Guten Tag, Ma’am. Ihre Karte bitte.“ Ich reichte der Frau mit den braunen Haaren meine Karte und wartete einen Augenblick. Sie gab mir lächelnd die Karte zurück und wies mich an, an Bord zu gehen. An Bord wurde ich in die Luxusklasse dirigiert und setzte mich auf meinen Platz.<br/>Ein älteres Ehepaar saß in der Dreierreihe. Der Mann am Fenster und die Frau in der Mitte. Ich saß auf dem Gangplatz. „Hallo.“ Begrüßte mich die Frau. „Mein Name ist Edith. Wie heißen Sie?“ „Bella.“ Lächelte ich. „Was machen Sie in Phoenix?“ fragte sie mich. Die Frau war etwas aufdringlich aber es war mir – dank den Hormonen – egal.<br/>„Ich besuche meine Eltern und meinen kleinen Bruder. Er wird achtzehn und ich wollte ihn unbedingt persönlich gratulieren.“ Antwortete ich und Edith lächelte. Sie wandte sich von mir ab, da gerade die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Flugzeug erklärt wurden. Kurze Zeit später waren wir in der Luft und ich schlief ein.</p>
        <p>Jemand rüttelte mich an der Schulter und ich schlug die Augen auf. Ich sah in Ediths fast schwarze Augen, die mich freundlich ansahen. „Wir landen gleich.“ Sagte die ältere Frau und stellte ihren Sitz aufrecht. Hatte ich wirklich den ganzen Flug über geschlafen?<br/>Schien so.<br/>Zehn Minuten später landete das Flugzeug und ich verabschiedete mich von Edith – und dem Flugpersonal. Ich ging zur Kofferausgabe und holte meine Tasche. Danach trottete ich Richtung Ausgang. Greg wollte mich abholen, aber er konnte auch warten. Ich kam zum Eingang und sah meinen kleinen Bruder dort herum lümmeln. Es Zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.<br/>‚Warum bin ich so fröhlich? So fröhlich? So fröhlich? So ausgesprochen fröhlich war ich nie!‘ Ich lief auf ihn zu und ließ meine Tasche fallen um ihn zu umarmen.<br/>‚Ich möcht‘ ein Glücksbärchi sein, das wäre wunderbar. Ein Glücksbärchi sein, dass ist doch Sonnenklar. En Glücksbärchi sein, alles tun was ein Glücksbärchi tut. Ein Glücksbärchi möchte ich sein, so wie du.‘<br/>Mein Bruder erwiderte die Umarmung und ich fragte mich nur noch warum ich die Intros von Kleinkindern Filmen im Kopf hatte.</p>
        <p>-------------------<br/>schon zu Ende^^<br/>vielen Dank für die vielen Namensvorschläge<br/>hab mich sehr gefreut :) es waren wirklich tolle Namen dabei<br/>sorry wenn bei der Untersuchung etwas unrealistisch dargestellt wurde<br/>ich hab keine Ahnung was bei einer Vorsorgeuntersuchung passiert (war noch nie schwanger)<br/>*lach* würde mich über Reviews freuen<br/>Und ich weiß nicht wann ich das nächste Mal posten werde… könnte etwas dauern^^<br/>Lg sabi<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/6/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/8/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/468746"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 8 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 8 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/469654"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/8/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>2 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/7/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/9/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.959<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>---------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Ein Tag zu dritt</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich löste mich wieder von meinem kleinen Bruder. Seine braunen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und seine braunen Augen sahen mich belustig an.<br/>Er war um einiges gewachsen, denn er war knapp ein-ein-halb Köpfe größer als ich. Seine Stupsnase war immer noch eine Stupsnase und ich konnte nicht anders und musste sie berühren.<br/>Seine Ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und sein markantes Kinn ließen ihn männlich wirken. Nicht so, wie ich meinen kleinen Bruder kannte. „Kann es sein, dass du dick geworden bist?“ fragte mich eine Bassstimme, die anscheinend von meinem Bruder kam.<br/>Da kam ich ein Jahr nicht zu Weihnachten und dann so etwas. „Ja, was dagegen?“ fragte ich schnippisch. Er schüttete lächelnd den Kopf und zog mich in eine Umarmung. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Bella.“ Hauchte er mir ins Ohr und ich musste leicht grinsen.<br/>„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Greg. Und bevor ich es im Chaos vergesse. Was hält du da davon, wenn wir beide nächstes Jahr bei mir in Seattle feiern?“ Er sah mich misstrauisch an und hob meine Tasche auf, damit wir zum Auto gehen konnten. Den ganzen Weg über dachte er über mein Angebot nach. Nachdem er meine Tasche im Kofferraum seines VW’s platziert hatte sprach er wieder.<br/>„Nur wir beide?“ Mein Mund klappte zur Antwort auf, doch ich sagte nichts. Sollte ich es ihm jetzt sagen? Wäre besser, dann könnte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, bis wir zu Hause waren.<br/>„Nein, nicht alleine. Mindestens zu dritt und maximal ist eine Frage, die wahrscheinlich nur Alice beantworten kann.“<br/>„Warum zu dritt? Wir beide und wer noch?“ er betrachtete mich kritisch. Wahrscheinlich dachte er ich hätte einen Freund oder so was in der Art und er würde dann nächstes Jahr mit feiern.<br/>„Naja. Du, ich und das Baby halt.“ Antwortete ich ihm Schulterzuckend. Ich konnte beobachten, wie sein Mund aufklappte. Er blinzelte einige male verwirrt bevor er seinen Mund wieder schloss und mich umarmte. „Ich werde Onkel! Erzähl bloß nicht Lissy das du schwanger bist, Bella. Sie bringt dich um!“<br/>Ich kicherte an seiner Brust und stellte mich auf die Zehnspitzen um ihm einen Kuss auf seine süße Stupsnase zu geben.<br/>„Was habt ihr alle eigentlich mit meiner Nase? April macht das auch immer.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und ich kicherte noch mehr.<br/>„Sag nichts zu niemandem. Alle die es wissen sollen, wissen es jetzt. Niemand sonst soll es erfahren.“ Greg nickte und löste sich von mir, um die Beifahrertür zu öffnen.<br/>Ich setzte mich in das alte Auto und wartete darauf, dass Greg einstieg. Keine Minute später saß er dann auch schon neben mir und startete den Motor. „Am Fünfundzwanzigesten sind wir zu einer Party bei den Dwyers eingeladen. Ich hoffe du hast was Passendes zum anziehen dabei.“ Ich nickte und gähnte dabei. Ich hatte gerade eben geschlafen und war wieder müde. Greg kicherte neben mir.<br/>„Schlaf nicht ein, ich will keine werdende Mama ins Haus tragen müssen.“ Lachte er und ich knuffte ihn, lachend, in die Schulter. „Am fünften Juni ist es soweit. Ich hoffe, das mein Baby vorhat, noch ein paar Tage länger in mir zu bleiben.“<br/>Flüsterte ich nach einiger Zeit schweigen. „Das wird schon, Bells.“ Er musterte mich kurz und ließ seinen Blick dann wieder auf die Straße gleiten. Er bog in eine Straße mit großen Häusern ein.<br/>Es waren keine Villen, aber auch nicht weit davon entfernt. Er hielt vor einem Haus und stellte den Motor ab. „Warte kurz hier, ich hol nur kurz April ab.“ Ich nickte und Greg verschwand Richtung Haustür, eines dreistöckigen weiß-roten Hauses mit ewig langer Einfahrt.<br/>Der Höflichkeit wegen, stieg ich aus, schlug die Tür zu und lehnte mich dann an die Tür. Ein paar Minuten später kam Greg mit einer Tasche in der Hand den mit Steinen ausgelegten Weg herunter und wurde dabei von einem dunkelhäutigen Mädchen begleitet. Beide blieben etwa einen halben Meter vor mir stehen.<br/>„April, darf ich dir meine Schwester Bella vorstellen. Bella, das hier ist April.“ Stellte er uns vor. Ich reichte ihr lächelnd meine Hand, die sie ergriff, einmal drückte und dann wieder losließ. April hatte braune Haut. Sie war nicht gebräunt. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun, fast schwarz. Ihre Haare lockten sich auf ihren schmalen Schultern.<br/>Ihre Nase, die Stirn und sie Wangenknochen gaben ihr das Aussehen einer ägyptischen Königin. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als und wirkte sehr zerbrechlich. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella.“ Ihre Stimme klang wie Honig.<br/>„Freut mich auch, April.“ Greg bedeutete uns, dass wir einsteigen sollten und ich ließ April den Vortritt. Sie setzte sich nach hinten, also setzte ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Greg verstaute derweil Aprils Tasche bei meiner. „Greg sagte, du lebst in Seattle. Dort regnet es viel, oder?“ „Ja, Seattle ist sehr verregnet. Aber ich finde es schön dort. Seattle hat für mich irgendetwas Romantisches.“<br/>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist denn an einer verregneten Stadt romantisch?“ wollte sie nun wissen. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaube es ist die gesamte Stimmung, die Seattle auf mich hat. In Phoenix fühle ich mich nicht so wohl wie in Seattle. Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass meine Freunde alle da oben wohnen. Ich liebe Seattle einfach.“ Antwortete ich ihr. „Und dass es dort so oft regnet und eigentlich nie richtig war wird stört dich nicht?“ Sie war neugierig.<br/>Neugierde war nichts schlechtes, der Mensch wollte sich immer weiter bilden. „Man gewöhnt sich dran, wenn man hinzieht. Oder man ist es nicht anders gewohnt, wenn man dort geboren wird.“ Mittlerweile waren wir fast schon beim Elternhaus angekommen.<br/>Greg hielt sich aus unserem Gespräch raus, keine Ahnung ob ich dafür dankbar sein sollte. Wir hielten vor einem großen Haus an. Die Häuser in dieser Straße waren alle recht groß. Drei bis vier Stockwerke, Garten, Pool und alle waren schön Weihnachtlich dekoriert. Ich verspürte auf einmal tiefe Abneigung gegen das Weihnachtsfest.<br/>Die Menschen kauften Geschenke und Essen im Wert von hunderten Dollar und die Kinder in Afrika mussten Hungern, während es uns hier gut ging. Alice spendete immer große Beträge irgendwelchen Stiftungen, gegen AIDS und für den Regenwald, für die Kinder in Afrika und was weiß ich noch für was alles. Greg stieg als erster aus und ging zum Kofferraum um die Taschen zu holen. April und ich folgten ihm dann zum Haus.<br/>Er öffnete eine braune Flügeltür und trat ins Haus. Es war eingerichtet wie immer. Und zwar gar nicht. Aus diesem Raum führten drei offene Tür-Bogen. Die Wände waren immer noch in einem warmen Ocker gestrichen und der Boden bestand immer noch aus Holzdielen.<br/>Der Raum wirkte warm und einladet aber für mich wirkte er eher als würde einen die Wände anschreien endlich verkleidet zu werden. Der linke Tür-Bogen führte in ein Empfangszimmer. Es war groß und in dem gleichen Ocker gestrichen wie der Eingangsbereich. Neben der Tür war eine Garderobe für Jacken und Mänteln angebracht worden.<br/>Mitten im Raum standen zwei hellbraune Sofas und einige Sessel. In der Mitte der Sitzecke stand ein brauner Tisch, passend zu den Sofas. Der Boden war mit wirklich dunklem Holz ausgelegt, Renée meinte, man würde es dann nicht so schnell bemerken wenn jemand mit dreckigen Schuhen den Raum betrat. Mir war es egal. Wenn man durch den rechten Bogen ging, kam man in ein Treppenhaus, das nach unten und oben führte.<br/>Im Keller war die Waschküche und der Fitnessraum von Renée und Charlie.<br/>Dazu kamen dann noch eine Sauna, ein kleines Badezimmer – mit Toilette und Dusche – und ein kleiner Pool.<br/>Keine Ahnung wozu sie das alles brauchten. Wir gingen durch die dritte Tür und gelangten in einen Flur, der genauso breit war wie der Eingangsbereich. Hier war der Wohnbereich. Auf der linken Seite waren Küche und Esszimmer. Auf der rechten das Wohnzimmer und eine Gästetoilette. Die Türen der Küche und der Toilette lagen sich parallel gegenüber, das Wohnzimmer und das Esszimmer hatten auch parallele Türe nur eben fünf Meter weiter. „Geht schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich bring eben nur die Taschen nach oben.“<br/>Sagte Greg und ging ins Treppenhaus – oder eher Treppenzimmer. Der Gang hatte sich immer noch nicht verändert. Das dunkle Parkett schlängelte sich den Weg zur gegenüberliegenden Türe und die cremefarbenen Wände waren immer noch schmucklos. April ging schweigend vor mir in das Wohnzimmer. Die Tür schwang nach links auf und April trat ins Wohnzimmer ich folgte ihr wenige Sekunden später.<br/>Die Wände waren in einem rot-braun gestrichen Worden und der Holzboden war in einem hellen Braun gehalten. Rechts von der Tür schlängelte sich ein Regal mit Büchern entlang, bevor es kurz vor dem Ecksofa stoppte. Das Sofa war ockerfarben. Meine Eltern hatten anscheinend ein fabel für diese Farbe. In Mitten der Sofaecke stand ein kleiner brauner Kaffeetisch.<br/>Gegenüber von der Tür stand ein – wär hät’s gedacht? – ein ockerfarbenes Sofa an der Wand. Links von dem zweier stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem einige Fernbedienungen lagen. Von dem Sofa aus, konnte man Fernsehen. Neben dem riesigen TV-Gerät stand ein kleiner Schrank, der DvD’s und Videos beinhalteten. Neben diesem kleinen Schrank standen wieder eine Reihe Regale, mit noch mehr Büchern. April ging elegant zu der Sitzecke und ich folgte ihr missmutig. Sie setzte sich elegant auf den ockerfarbenen Stoff und ich ließ mich plumpsen. „Greg redet manchmal nur von dir, Bella. Von Lissy redet er eher selten bis überhaupt nicht. Ihr habt ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander, oder?“ sagte sie zu mir.<br/>„Ja, Greg und ich verstehen uns eigentlich richtig gut. Aber manchmal glaube ich, das es daran lag, das wir beide nicht auf den Wunsch unserer Eltern entstanden sind. Lissy wollte mit fünf unbedingt einen kleinen Bruder. Also sollte ich ein Junge werden. Nachdem ich geboren wurde, gab sich Lissy mit einer Schwester nicht zufrieden und wir bekamen Greg.“ April nickte. „Ich bin Einzelkind.“ Erklärte sie.<br/>„Meine Eltern wollen keine weiteren Kinder.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Tür öffnete sich und Greg kam herein. Er durchquerte den länglichen Raum und blieb dann vor uns stehen. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Greg und sah April und mich abwechselnd an.<br/>„Wir könnten schwimmen, oder in die Sauna?“ schlug April vor und Greg warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich wär für schwimmen, aber nicht draußen.“ April und Greg stimmten mir zu und wir gingen nach oben, um uns umzuziehen. Wenn man die Treppen hinauf ging musste man aus der Tür und trat dann in einen Flur, der nicht so breit war wie der im Erdgeschoss aber immer noch anderthalb Meter breit. Ich ging mit meinem Bruder und seiner Freundin den Gang entlang.<br/>Auf der rechten Seite des Flurs waren zwei Türen, zu den beiden größten Zimmern in diesem Stockwerk. Das Zimmer, das näher an der Treppe lag, war das elterliche Schlafzimmer und das andere war Lissys. Auf der linken Seite des Flurs waren fünf Türen, zwei führten zu Badezimmern, zwei weitere in Schlafzimmer und die letzte führte auf den Balkon. Allerdings musste man durch einen kleinen Flur, gegenüber der Türe zum Treppenzimmer. Daneben waren die zwei Badezimmer, die Spiegelverkehrt aufgebaut waren.<br/>Im Badezimmer der Frauen war die Türe links. Wenn man hinein ging war rechts neben der Türe die Badewanne und gegenüber der Türe war ein Waschbecken. Die Toilette war hinter einem Schrank versteckt und lag dem Waschbecken gegenüber und neben dem Schrank war die Dusche. Ich ging den Gang entlang, zu meinem Zimmer.<br/>Ich öffnete die Tür und sah die lila gestrichene Wand. Es war eine dunkle Farbe, die fast schon blau wirkte. Der Boden war aus hellem Holz, genauso wie die Rahmen der beiden Fenster in meinem Zimmer.<br/>Rechts von der Türe stand ein blaubezogenes Doppelbett. Auf beiden Seiten stand ein Nachttisch und gegenüber vom Bett stand der Schreibtisch. An der Wand, links von der Tür, standen ein schwarzer Schrank und eine schwarze Kommode.<br/>Der Schreibtisch, die Nachtische und das Bettgestell waren ebenfalls schwarz. Meine Tasche lag auf dem Bett und ich ging darauf zu. Ich legte meine Handtasche auf den Nachtisch und durchforstete dann meine Tasche nach meinem Bikini. Ein Bikini war ein Ding, das man im Haus meiner Eltern unbedingt brauchte. Sie schwammen zu jeder Jahreszeit. Selbst wenn es schneite – was ich in Phoenix noch nie mitbekommen hatte. Ich entkleidete mich und zog meinen karierten Bikini an.<br/>„So ein Mist!“ Das Oberteil war mir zu klein. Waren meine Brüste wirklich so viel gewachsen, dass sie nun nicht mehr darein passten? Ich seufzte schwer und zog die Bikini-Höschen an. Wenigstens das passte. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Die Wölbung war zu sehen, da ich ja nichts anhatte um es zu verstecken.<br/>Ich würde in einem Shirt schwimmen gehen. Ich ging zurück zu meiner Tasche und zog ein weißes Top mit Spagettiträgern heraus und zog es über. Ich ging zurück zum Schrank und suchte nach meinen alten Flipflops und fand sie auch schnell. Ich zog sie an und machte mich auf, in Richtung Bad. Ich klopfte an, da man ja nie wissen konnte. Es kam keine Antwort, also ging ich hinein und auf dem direktem Wege zum Schrank. Ich nahm ein schwarzes Badetuch heraus und wickelte es mir um den Körper.<br/>Ich ging aus dem Bad zu Gregs Zimmer und klopfte an. Ich hörte ein leises „Herein!“ und öffnete die Tür. April stand in einem schwarzen Bikini mitten im Zimmer. Rechts von der Türe standen eine Kommode und ein Schrank – beides in weiß. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Laptop stand und ein Haufen Bücher lagen.<br/>Rechts vom Schreibtisch stand ein Doppelbett, das blau bezogen war. Das Gestell und die Nachtische waren weiß. Der Boden fast schwarz und die Wände hellblau. Zwischen Türe und Schreibtisch standen eine Reihe Regale mit Büchern an der Wand. Das Regal war auch weiß. Würde man hier drin auf Dauer nicht Schneeblind werden? „Bist du fertig?“ fragte ich April und sie nickte und schlang ein weißes Badetuch um ihren Körper. „Wo ist Greg?“ „Im Bad.“ Wir gingen zum Bad und ich hämmerte an die Tür. „Ich komm ja schon!“ rief es daraus.<br/>„Beeil dich!“ erwiderte ich und lehnet mich an die Wand. Eine Minute später kam Greg in Badeshort heraus und hielt ein Badetuch in der Hand. Wir gingen nach unten. Im Keller angekommen, legten wir zuerst unsere Tücher auf die Liegen, die bei der Saune standen. Wenn man die Treppen herunter kam, konnte man die Tür zur Waschküche nicht verfehlen. Links von der Treppe war der Pool der blau glitzerte. Neben der Waschküche war das Bad mit Toilette und Dusche angebracht worden.<br/>Zwischen Bad und Sauna war ein Hohlraum in dem immer irgendetwas abgestellt wurde. Neben der Sauna lag das Fitnesszimmer. „Willst du mit dem Shirt ins Wasser?“ fragte Greg stirnrunzelnd und ich nickte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, streifte seine Flipflops ab und sprang ins Wasser.<br/>Der Boden hier war Sandfarben und die Wände zeigten den Strand einer Karibischen Insel. Das Licht hier unten konnte man auch mit der Sonne vergleichen. Überall in der Decke waren Lampen eingelassen und dort wo keine waren, war es gelb gestrichen. Ich seufzte, stieß meine Flipflops von den Füßen und ließ mich ins Wasser gleiten. Das Wasser war ein wohltat für meine Füße.<br/>Ich schwamm ein wenig und betrachtete Greg und April beim rumalbern. Ich musste grinsen, als April Greg unter Wasser drückte und er sie mit hinunter zog. Sie kamen sich küssend wieder nach oben und fingen an zu lachen. „Bella! Komm doch her!“ rief er aus der Mitte des Pools und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er schwamm auf mich zu und blieb dann vor mir ‚stehen‘.<br/>„Ach komm schon, Bells. Ich tu dir nichts.“ Er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich in die Mitte des Pools. „Wie wär’s mit ‚Marco Polo‘?“ schlug April vor und ich musste kichern.<br/>„Das geht zu dritt nicht.“ Protestierte mein kleiner Bruder. „Doch, das geht. Einer sucht, der andere versteckt sich und der dritte dient als Hindernis.“ Erklärte April lächelnd.<br/>„Ich will mich verstecken!“ rief ich. „Hindernis.“ Sagte dann April und Greg musste dann also suchen. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Dreh dich ein paar Mal im Kreis, dann kann Bella abhauen.“ Schlug April vor und ich grinste breit.<br/>Greg tat wie befohlen und ich verließ den Pool. April schwamm Kreise um ihren Freund um ihn abzulenken. „Marco.“ Sagte Greg und ich ging so, dass ich am Rand hinter April stand. „Polo.” Erwiderte ich und beobachtete wie Greg auf April zu schwamm.<br/>Ich ging um den Pool herum und beobachtete wie er April langsam näher kam. Sie tauchte unter seinen Füßen hinweg und kam einige Meter hinter ihm wieder nach oben. Ich kicherte unterdrückt und April tat es mir gleich. „Verarscht ihr mich?“ fragte Greg mit geschlossenen Augen. „Nein.“ Kam es von April und ich biss mir auf die Lippen.<br/>„Marco.“ „Polo.“<br/>So ging es einige Zeit weiter. Greg bekam hin und wieder April zu fassen und ich beschloss irgendwann mich zu erbarmen und glitt zurück ins warme Wasser. „Ich erlös dich mal von deinen Qualen, Greg.“ Sagte ich und umarmte meinen kleinen Bruder. April kicherte und stieg aus dem Pool.<br/>Greg und ich folgten ihr mit dem Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon sieben Uhr. Bald würde es Esen geben und wir gingen nach oben um uns fürs Essen fertig zu machen.<br/>---------------------<br/>Edward kommt erst wieder zur hochzeit, ich bleib da bei XD<br/>und Alice kann den Mund halten, was man eig net so wirklich von ihr denkt^^</p>
        <p>@biss-fanatic123: schön das ich das richtig hinbekommen hab, mit den gefühlen von bella.<br/>vielleich könntest du mir bei ein paar sachen weiter helfen...^^<br/>(meine e-mail: Little_devil93@web.de )</p>
        <p>ich würde mich über reviews freuen, und vor allem über kritik, da ich dieses kapi jez net so gut fand<br/>das nächste kapi gibt es vorraussichtlich zwischen mittwoch und freitag^^<br/>lg sabi<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/7/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/9/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/469654"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 9 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 9 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/473270"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/9/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/8/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/10/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.647<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (Al Human)<br/>-------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Lissy</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich zog mir eine dunkle Jeans, ein Top und Emmetts weißes T-Shirt an. Dann schlüpfte ich in ein paar Turnschuhe und ging nach unten. Ich ging in die Küche, da ich nicht annahm, dass wir wegen fünf Personen im Esszimmer speisen würden. Ich ging in die Küche und sah Charlie am Kopf des Tisches sitzen.<br/>Er sah auf und lächelte mich an. Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte meinen Dad. „Hi Dad.“ Sagte ich. „Hallo Bella.“ Erwiderte er lächelnd. „Bist du gut angekommen?“ fragte er. Ich nickte und setzte mich hin. Er hatte seine Haare wirklich kurz geschnitten. Als ich Charlie das letzte Mal sah, reichten sie ihm fast auf die Schulter.<br/>Ich blickte in seine  Augen – die Augen, die ich jeden Tag im Spiegel betrachtete. „Wie geht es dir?“ „Eigentlich ganz gut. Mir ist in letzter Zeit öfters Mal schlecht und hab auch manchmal Kopfschmerzen. Wie geht es dir, Dad?“ Zu meinem Vater hatte ich ein besseres Verhältnis, als zu meiner Mutter. Das merkte man auch schon wie sie mich ansprachen.<br/>Charlie sagte Bella und Renée sagte Isabella. Die Köchin meiner Eltern wuselte in der Küche herum und beachtete mich nicht als sie anfing das Essen aufzutragen. Greg und April kamen als nächstes in den Raum und setzten sich mir gegenüber. Als fertig aufgetragen war kam auch Renée herein und setzte sich gegenüber von Charlie.<br/>„Hallo Isabella, ich hoffe du bist gut angekommen.“ Ihre Stimme klang freundlich aber es schwang keinerlei Interesse mit. Ich würde trotzdem Antworten, nur der Höflichkeit wegen. „Danke, Mum. Ich bin gut angekommen.“ Was hatte ich heute eigentlich mit der Höflichkeit? Wir aßen schweigend. Beim Nachtisch kamen wir allerdings ein wenig ins plaudern. Renée unterhielt sich mit April über die Schule und auf welches College sie gehen wollte und Greg, Charlie und ich redeten über Lissy und was sie morgen wohl wieder ‚anstellen‘ würde. Irgendwann wechselten die Gesprächspartner und ich redete mit April über Gregs Stupsnase.<br/>Er hörte uns mit bösem Blick zu. Charlie und Renée redeten über die Party bei den Dwyers. Nach einiger Zeit räumte die Köchin ab und wir verzogen und in alle Richtungen. Ich war total geschafft und ließ mich erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Kurze Zeit später rappelte ich mich auf und ging duschen.<br/>Als ich nach einer halben Stunde im Bad fertig war. Schlürfte ich zurück in mein Zimmer und kuschelte mich in die Lacken.</p>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch sanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter geweckt. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah Greg neben meinem Bett stehen.<br/>„Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze. Mum will dass wir alle unten im Empfangszimmer sind, wenn Lissy und Philip kommen.“ Sagte mein kleiner Bruder und verdrehte die Augen. Ich gähnte herzhaft und befreite mich aus den Lacken. Ich stand auf, suchte meine Klamotten zusammen und zog mich an. Ich ging in Emmetts Sweatshirt nach unten und setzte mich verschlafen an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Isabella.“ Grüßte Renée und ich lächelte sie müde an.<br/>„Gut geschlafen?“ fragte sie gut gelaunt. Bäh! War ja nicht auszuhalten. Renée war nur so gut drauf, weil ihre Lieblingstochter kommen würde. Könnten Lissy und Philip nicht abstürzen oder so was? Sie müssten auch nicht sterben, aber eine kleine Amnesie würde schon helfen. Kurze Zeit später kamen dann auch April, Greg und Charlie in die Küche um zu Frühstücken.<br/>Wir unterhielten uns über die Stars und was sie wieder für Affären hatten. Irgendwann kamen wir dann bei Jaspers Hochzeit an und Greg und April spekulierten darüber, wer wohl diese mysteriöse Braut war. Meine Familie kannte Alice, aber unter dem Namen Alice Whitlock. Mary Brandon war für meine Familie ein reiches, verwöhntes Mädchen, das mit achtzehn zum Milliardär wurde. Reich war sie, das stand fest, aber verwöhnt traf es nun wirklich nicht. Sie war wahrscheinlich das genaue Gegenteil von Paris Hilton. Abgesehen von ein paar Kleinigkeiten die sie doch gemein hatten. Aber was soll‘s. Ich gähnte herzhaft und bettete meinen Kopf in die Hände. Alice war eine Sache für sich.<br/>Das wusste ich aus Erfahrung. Lissy und Philip würden gegen Mittag am Herrenhaus ankommen. Wir frühstückten und gingen dann wieder unseren Beschäftigungen nach. Ich führ meinen Teil verbarrikadierte mich im Bad, um mein Frühstück wiederzusehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Baby lag eher im Magen als in der Gebärmutter. Ich war manchmal nur am kotzen. Aber nur manchmal. Es kam, keine Ahnung warum, im zwei Wochen tackt. Zwei Wochen ging es mir super, mir war nie übel, aß wie jeder normale Mensch auch und die nächsten zwei Wochen aß ich Dinge, die ich so niemals essen würde und kotze.<br/>Dumme Fressattacken. Ich spülte mir ein weiteres Mal den Mund aus, nur um mich gleich danach wieder zu übergeben. Ich sah die Kloschüssel an und hörte es an der Tür klopfen. „Herein!“ krächzte ich heißer. Keine Ahnung wer da gerade herein kam, der Schrank versperrte mir die Sicht zur Tür. Es war mir auch egal, wer da gerade kam. Ich widmete mich wieder dem Klo und übergab mich. Ich spürte wie zwei Hände nach meinen Haaren griffen und sie mir aus dem Gesicht hielten. Als ich aufhörte mich zu übergeben, sah ich die Person an, die meine Haare hielt.<br/>April lächelte mich sanft an. „Alles okay?“ fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und übergab mich erneut. Soviel hatte ich doch gar nicht gegessen! Ich stöhnte. Ich würde niemals mehr schwanger werden! Es war schrecklich! Wie konnte man nur so viel… Nicht dran denken! Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn ich nur an Essen oder ähnliches dachte, ich mich wieder übergeben musste. Ich übergab mich noch eine Weile und April blieb die ganze Zeit über bei mir.<br/>Als ich dann endlich fertig war, – es war mittlerweile Mittag – putze ich mir die Zähne und ging nach unten, in das Empfangszimmer.<br/>Meine ‚Familie‘ wartete schon. Ich setzte mich neben April und lächelte sie kurz an. Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln und im nächsten Moment hörten wir, wie ein Auto vor dem Haus, in der Einfahrt hielt. Ich betrachtete die Ockerfarbene Wand und mir wurde wieder schlecht. „Geht’s?“ fragte mich April leise und ich nickte gequält. Greg sah mich besorgt an und die Haustür öffnete sich. Renée sprang auf und lief zur Tür.<br/>„Lissy! Philip! Wie geht es euch? Seit ihr gut hergekommen?“ fragte sie meine Schwester und ihren Mann glücklich. Man merkte sofort, dass Renée Lissy über alles Liebte. Sie war nun mal ihre ‚perfekte‘ Tochter und irgendwie hasste ich sie dafür.<br/>„Hi, Mum. Uns geht es gut und wir sind auch gut angekommen.“ Sagte Lissy freundlich. Sie kamen ins Empfangszimmer und mir wurde nur noch schlechter. Mich wunderte es manchmal echt, wieso Lissy auf ihrer Schleimspur noch nicht ausgerutscht war. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Lissy lächelte in die Runde, während sie uns begrüßte. Sie war wirklich hübsch, ich fand sie persönlich hübscher als mich, aber Greg sagte immer, dass ich die hübschere seiner Schwestern war und bin. Lissy hatte Mums braune Augen, ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in leichten Locken über den Rücken und endeten an der Taille. Sie war eine der gefragtesten Models Amerikas. Sie hatte perfekte Körpermaße und ihr Gesicht hatte etwas Engelhaftes.<br/>Ihr herzförmiges Gesicht, wurden durch ihre Stupsnase – wie Greg eine hatte – perfekt. Ihre vollen, geschwungenen Lippen und elegant geschwungenen Brauen rundeten das Bild, ihres Gesichts, ab. Auch wenn ihre Haarfarbe eigentlich braun sein müsste.<br/>Neben ihr stand Philip Bannten, Lissys Ehemann und somit mein Schwager. Er war so groß wie Jasper, hatte blaue Augen und kurze, schwarze Haare. Seine breiten Schultern hatte er in einem grauen T-Shirt verpackt, so dass man seine Muskeln darunter nicht übersehen konnte. Seine gerade Nase und seine Lippen ließen ihn, zusammen mit seinem Kinn, markant aussehen. Ich umarmte Lissy kurz. Es war eher ein müssen, als ein wollen. Ich setzte mich wieder und wartete darauf, dass die beiden endlich mit dem Umarmen durch waren. Ein paar Minuten später, saßen Lissy und Philip mir gegenüber. „Wie war es in Seattle?“ fragte nun Greg und Lissy antwortete: „Es war nass, ich weiß nicht wie du es da aushältst, Bella.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Modenschau war toll. Es gab wunderschöne Kleiner und ich bin zusammen mit Rosalie Hale gelaufen.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen, währenddessen Greg nach Luft schnappte. Er vergötterte Rose.<br/>Keine Ahnung warum, aber er tat es. Das gleiche galt für Jasper allerdings auch. „Rosalie ist wirklich nett. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie so gutmütig sein kann. Es eilt ihr ein falscher Ruf voraus. Sie ist nicht so ein Eis-Klotz, wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte.“ Rose gab sich als ‚Eis-Klotz‘ um nicht von irgendwelchen Männern angebaggert zu werden. Sie liebte Emmett über alles und das sah man auch, wenn die beiden zusammen waren. „Jasper Hale ist auch sehr freundlich. Er hat uns zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen.“ Verkündete Lissy grinsend und ich schlug mir vor den Kopf.<br/>Wenn Alice davon erfuhr, würde es wahrscheinlich keine Hochzeit mehr geben. Sie konnte Lissy nicht leiden. Und Lissy konnte Alice nicht leiden. Allerdings ging Lissy auch davon aus, das Jasper Mary Brandon heiratete und nicht Alice Whitlock. Lissy beachtete meine Geste nicht und plapperte weiter. „Ihr seit natürlich auch eingeladen.“ Greg quietschte erfreut. In mancher Hinsicht war mein Bruder ein Mädchen.<br/>„Seine Verlobte haben wir leider nicht kennen lernen können. Er sagte, sie wäre nicht am Set.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab Alice gesehen.“ Verkündete sie nun und ich stutzte. „Sie schien irgendwie sauer zu sein, hattet ihr Streit oder so, Issy?“ Ich seufzte. Ich hasste es Issy genannt zu werden, aber natürlich nannte meine Schwester mich so. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? „Wir streiten andauernd. Aber danach ist sie nie sauer auf mich, weil wir uns in diesen Streiten aussprechen. In den letzten Tagen war sie nicht sauer auf mich. Soweit ich weiß.“ Lissy nickte. „Will sie eigentlich immer noch ihren Jugendfreund heiraten? Wie hieß er gleich? Jazz Cullen?“<br/>Das schrie ja nur danach Lissy im Juni eins auszuwischen. „Ja, sie wird Jazz am fünften Juni heiraten.“ Sagte ich und in Lissy Augen blitze Verachtung auf. „Jasper und Mary werden auch am fünften Juni heiraten.“ Sagte sie. „Ich nehme an, du wirst auf die Hochzeit deiner Freundin gehen, anstatt auf die der Reichen und Berühmten?“ Hm… Ich würde auf Alice‘ und Jaspers Hochzeit wahrscheinlich mit einer riesigen Kugel vor dem Körper rumrennen. Meine ‚Familie‘ würde auch dort sein.<br/>Auch wenn sie nicht wussten, dass wir auf die gleiche Hochzeit gingen. Edward würde auch da sein. Und das war mein größtes Problem. Er schien in mich verliebt zu sein. Und nach der Hochzeit würde er mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich ein Kind von einem anderen erwartete? Aber wollte ich das? Wollte ich Edward verletzten? Oder wollte ich, dass er ein Vater für mei- unser Kind war? „Ja, ich werde auf Alice‘ Hochzeit gehen.“ Sagte ich knapp und Lissy nickte. „Du wirst die Hochzeit des Jahres verpassen, Issy. Ich hoffe das ist dir bewusst.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich gehe lieber auf eine Hochzeit, auf der ich Trauzeugin bin, als auf eine Hochzeit, auf der man mir keine Beachtung schenkt.“<br/>„Was glaubst du, Lissy? Wie sieht Mary aus?“ sagte nun Greg um mich zu retten. Lissy legte kurz die Stirn in Falten, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube sie ist Jasper irgendwie ähnlich. Er ist ja eher der ruhige Typ. Also denke ich, dass Mary auch eher ein ruhiger Typ ist. Und sie will keine Aufmerksamkeit. Was auch darauf schließen lässt, das sie einen ähnlichen Charakter hat, wie Jasper.“ Alice Jasper ähnlich?<br/>Wo lebt sie denn? Alice ein ruhiger Typ? Lissy wird eine Macke auf der Hochzeit bekommen! Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken unweigerlich grinsen. Der einzige Grund, warum Alice keine Aufmerksamkeit will: Mit Paparazzi am Arsch kann man nicht in Ruhe shoppen. „Ich denke, sie ist eine große Frau, etwa so groß wie Jasper, oder etwas kleiner. Vielleich blonde Haare und ich denke, das sie auf jeden Fall lang sind.“ Alice, groß, blond, langhaarig. Das wäre nicht mehr Alice! Ich ließ es dabei. Lissy sollte einen schönen Schock bekommen, wenn sie auf der Hochzeit auftaucht. „Issy?“ riss es mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah auf.<br/>„Ja?“ fragte ich. „Mir war so, als hätte ich dich am Set gesehen.“ Sagte Lissy. Sollte ich…? „Ich war auch beim Set. Ich wollte Jasper und Rosalie schöne Weihnachten wünschen, bevor ich weg musste.“ Sagte ich schulterzuckend und wartete, innerlich böse grinsend, auf ihre Reaktion. „Du kennst Jasper?“ fragte nun Greg verblüfft. „Natürlich. Ich bin mit ihm ja schließlich auf die gleiche Schule gegangen. Ich kenn Jasper jetzt fast schon seit sieben Jahren.“ Lissy bekam große Augen. Ich streckte ihr, geistlich, die Zunge raus.<br/>„Ja klar, und ich bin die Königin von England.“ Sagte Lissy. Sie glaubte mir nicht, was ich mir schon gedacht hatte. Es war auch der Grund, warum ich ihr sagte, dass ich Jasper kenne. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Jazz und ich Freunde waren. Sie hatten mich beiden, unabhängig vom anderen, gefragt, ob  ich  Trauzeuge sein würde. Ich hatte beide Male bejaht und war nun eben die erste von Alice‘ Trauzeuginnen. Rose war die Zweite.<br/>Jaspers Trauzeugen waren Edward und Emmett. Mir kam es eher so vor, als würden Alice und Jasper es so geplant haben. Und so weit ich wusste, saßen insgesamt acht Personen am Tisch des Brautpaars. Das Brautpaar, Carlisle und Esme und die vier Trauzeugen. Das hieß also, ich saß mit dem gefragtesten Arzt der Staaten, einer erfolgreichen Innenarchitektin, einem Schauspieler, einem Supermodel, einem Clubbesitzer, einer Milliardärin und einem Musiker zusammen. Abgesehen vom Musiker war ich vollkommen damit einverstanden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich Edward begegnen sollte.<br/>Ich hatte angst vor seiner Reaktion. Moment mal. Was dachte ich denn hier? Machte ich mir wirklich sorgen darüber, wie Edward über mich denken würde, wenn er mich wiedersah? Was macht dieses Baby nur mit mir? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und mich wieder dem Gespräch zu widmen. „Wir wollen ein Baby.“ Hörte ich Elisabeth sagen und schaute geschockt auf. Sie wollte ein Kind? Das arme Ding! „Das ist ja wunderbar!“ rief Renée. Wenn ich das gesagt hätte wär etwas vollkommen anderes gekommen.<br/>Wahrscheinlich: ‚Du kannst diesem Kind doch gar nichts bieten! Sie lieber zu das du es los wirst. Und such dir einen Mann, so wie es deine Schwester getan hat.‘<br/>„Wir wollen ein Baby mit Sternzeichen Waage. Also muss das Kind zwischen dem vierundzwanzigstem September und dreiundzwanzigstem Oktober geboren werden.“ Greg sah mich vielsagend an und mein Hirn begann zu rechnen. Lissy müsste Anfang Januar Schwanger werden um es für Ende September zu bekommen. „Wie stellst du dir das mit dem Kind vor? Du bist Model, Lissy.“ Sagte ich und versuchte sie so von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.<br/>Das Kind tat mir jetzt schon Leid und es war noch nicht einmal gezeugt. „Ich werde die Schwangerschaft über nicht arbeiten. Vielleicht aber doch, als Schauspielerin. Ich hab sogar schon Angebot für eine Hauptrolle bekommen. Die Frau die ich spiele, ist den ganzen Film über schwanger. Also wäre es perfekt für mich. Und Philip wird in diesem Film auch mitspielen.“ Greg schien verstanden zu haben, worauf ich hinauswollte.<br/>„Und was macht ihr, wenn das Kind dann da ist? Ihr könnt es ja schlecht mit zum Set nehmen oder auf Modeschaus.“ Sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Glaubst du, du schaffst es ein Kind auszutragen? Du wirst dich übergeben müssen, andauern aufs Klo rennen, einige Kilos zunehmen und Pickel bekommen.“ Sagte ich schulterzuckend.<br/>„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nicht fähig bin, Mutter zu sein?“ fragte Lissy giftig. „Ich finde, du bist eher der Typ dafür das Leben zu leben. Mit einem Partner aber ohne Kinder.“ Schloss ich. „Ich werde ein Kind bekommen, Isabella. Und ich werde ihm eine gute Mutter sein.<br/>Es wird den besten Erzieher des Landes bekommen.“ Fauchte sie. „Aha.“ So viel zum Thema Eltern sein.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/8/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/10/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/473270"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 10 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 10 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/480772"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/10/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>5 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/9/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/11/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.989<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang net gepostet hab...<br/>Mir fehlt es nicht an Ideen... es hapert an der Umsetzung &gt;.&lt;<br/>Deswegen ist dieses Kapitel ein wenig kürzer, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem.</p>
        <p>(All Human)<br/>---------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Aufweckversuche<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich saß, zusammen mit April und Greg auf Gregs Bett. Ich drückte ein Kissen fest an meine Brust und grummelte vor mich hin. Ein Baby will sie! Pah! Sie würde die schrecklichste Mutter in der Geschichte der Menschheit sein. Das arme Kind. „Reg dich nicht darüber auf, Bells.“ Versuchte Greg mich zu beschwichtigen. Doch ich ließ es nicht zu. „Würdest du dir Lissy als Mutter wünschen? Sie würde für das Kind eine Nanny suchen und arbeiten gehen. Irgendwann kommen sie nach Hause und das Kind fragt die Nanny: ‚Mommy, wer sind die?‘<br/>Ich glaube, Lissy würde es nicht einmal stören. Sie kann mit kleinen Kindern einfach nicht, es ist… es ist nicht sie. Ich meine, sie hat mich nach ihrer kopflosen Puppe benannt!“ Ich redete mich in rage. Wieso wollte es denn niemand einsehen? Ich würde für mein kleines Baby keine Nanny suchen! Ich würde es selbst aufziehen und ihm das bestmögliche bieten wollen. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über meinen, leicht gewölbten, Bauch. „Sie wird die Schwangerschaft nicht einmal überstehen.“ Sagte ich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ fragte April. „Schwanger sein ist nicht einfach. Man muss auf vieles achten, auf vieles verzichten und sich darüber bewusst sein, dass man Verantwortung für ein anderes, kleines, Leben hat. Lissy verabscheut Verantwortung. Sie wurde mit neunzehn Schwanger und hat abgetrieben, da sie mit der Übelkeit nicht zurechtkam.“ Ich wurde immer herablassender.<br/>„Vielleicht war sie einfach nicht bereit für ein Kind?“ meinte April und ich sah sie böse an. „Renée und Charlie wollten, dass Lissy das Kind bekommt. Sie haben ihr sogar angeboten es aufzuziehen, so dass sie unabhängig bleiben kann. Sie sagte: ‚Ich will nicht fett werden! Ich will Model werden und das geht nicht, wenn man zwanzig Pfund (ca. 10 Kg) zu viel auf den Hüften hat‘.“<br/>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kariere war für sie alles. Familie und Kinder interessierten sie nicht. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass sie noch lange mit Philip zusammen bleiben wird.“ Nein, Lissy war wirklich nicht der Mütterliche Typ. Sie war das unabhängige Supermodel, das auf Äußerlichkeiten alles setzte. Sie hatte keine innere Schönheit. Das hatte ich erfahren, als ich noch klein war. „Sie muss dann damit klar kommen, dass ihr Kind verzogen wurde. Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf, Bells.“ Sagte Greg und ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Wieso wollte sie ein Kind? Sie war nicht dafür geschaffen.<br/>Sie hätte nicht abgetrieben, wenn sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Ich hatte noch nie eine Abtreibung, allerdings war ich auch zum ersten Mal schwanger. Es ist einfach kompliziert, aber ich würde mich darüber nicht mehr streiten. Das brachte eh nichts. Wenn sie etwas wollte, dann bekam sie es auch. Wie immer. Ich seufzte schwer und drückte mir das Kissen aufs Gesicht. Es sollte mir eigentlich egal sein. Ich stand auf.<br/>„Gute Nacht.“ Brummelte ich und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich war gerade aus der Tür draußen, da überkam mich eine Welle der Übelkeit und ich stürzte zum Klo. Ich rannte durchs Bad und übergab mich schließlich. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort saß und mich übergab, aber irgendwann schlief ich dann vor der Toilette ein.</p>
        <p>„Hey, Bella. Aufwachen!“ flüsterte jemand. Wer war das? Und wo war ich? „Greg, trag sie in ihr Zimmer.“ Ich spürte wie ich aufgehoben wurde. Kurze Zeit später wurde ich auf etwas Weiches gelegt. „Hilf mir mal beim ausziehen.“ Hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme sagen und kurz darauf fand ich es ziemlich kühl. „Ist sie schwanger?“ fragte die erste Stimme und die zweite brummelte etwas, dass ich nicht verstand. „Vielleicht sollten wir hier bleiben?“ War das April? Es könnte ihre Stimme sein.<br/>„Ja, wäre glaub besser.“ Das war Greg. Seine Bassstimme war mir noch ein wenig Fremd aber es war Greg. Ich spürte wie sich die Matratze bewegte und sich ein warmer Körper an mich schmiegte. Ein Arm wurde um meinen Bauch geschlungen und die Matratze bewegte sich nochmals.<br/>„Lass sie lieber los, falls sie wieder aufs Klo rennen muss.“ Ah. April lag also hinter mir. Und hinter April musste also Greg liegen. Das sah bestimmt bescheuert aus.</p>
        <p>Es war ziemlich warm in meinem Bett. Als ob jemand die Heizung hochgestellt hätte und dann eine Wärmedecke über mich gelegt hat. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht ein wenig und spürte, dass hinter mir jemand lag. Ich drehte mich um und sah April neben mir schlafen.<br/>Hinter April lag Greg und umschlag ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm. Sie hatten die Decke weggestrampelt, so dass sie nun auf mir lag. Kein Wunder, dass es so warm war. Greg seufzte im Schlaf und drückte April näher an sich. Ich sah auf seine Hose runter und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand vorsichtig auf. Ich tapste zum Schrank und zog eine dünne Decke hervor, dann ging ich wieder zum Bett zurück und breitete sie über das junge Paar aus. Sie sollten schließlich nicht krank werden. Ich faltete die Federdecke zusammen und legte sie in die Kommode. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich nur Unterwäsche trug. Ich ging zum Schreibtisch und sah auf den Wecker, der dort stand. Es war halb elf, morgens. Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? Ich wusste es nicht. Und war ich nicht vor der Toilette eingeschlafen? Das würde es erklären, warum Greg und April in meinem Bett schliefen.<br/>Ich suchte mir frische Unterwäsche zusammen und nahm auch noch bequeme Kleidung mit. Ich tapste aus dem Zimmer Richtung Bad. Dort klopfte ich an und wartete, ob jemand antworten würde. Es blieb still, also ging ich hinein. Das Badezimmer war leer. Ich hing meine Kleidung an einen Hacken und stellte die Dusche ein. Ich putze mir die Zähne, währenddessen das Wasser warm lief. Ich entledigte mich schnell meiner Kleidung und stieg unter den warmen Strahl. Das Wasser entspannte meine Muskeln und ich genoss es.<br/>Ich wusch meine Haare und so weiter und so fort. Ich stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Dann bürstete und föhnte ich mir die Haare. Ich legte das Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und ging dann zurück in mein Zimmer. Greg und April schliefen immer noch und ich überlegte mir, wie ich die beiden am fiesesten wecken konnte. Mir kam eine dumme Idee, die ich nicht wirklich umsetzten wollte, aber es dennoch tat. Ich krabbelte hinter Greg und fing an, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Ich bin nicht auf meinen kleinen Bruder scharf, oder so.<br/>Einfach nach dem Motto: Mein Zimmer, ich darf mit dir machen was ich will. Greg stöhnte und ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszulachen. Mein Gott, ich konnte wirklich fies sein, so kannte ich mich ja gar nicht. Ich knabberte weiter an seinem Ohr und wanderte dann über zum Hals.<br/>Greg keuchte und fuhr hoch. Dabei fiel ich nach hinten und landete neben dem Bett auf meinem Hintern. Das Geräusch brachte dann April dazu erschrocken hochzufahren. „Was? Wo? Ist Krieg?“ fragte sie verschlafen. „Nein, die Russen kommen.“ Lachte ich und ließ mich nach hinten fallen.<br/>„Die Russen kommen!“ rief April und sprang entsetzt auf. Sie wuselte durch mein Zimmer und blieb dann mitten in der Bewegung stehen. „Wieso kommen die Russen?“ fragte sie mich. Ich konnte ihr nicht antworten, da ich von Lachattacken geschüttelt wurde.<br/>„Die Russen kommen nicht. Bella wollte uns nur wach bekommen.“ Erklärte Greg und ich lachte weiter. „Tut mir Leid!“ japste ich und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Greg sah vom Bett auf mich herunter und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Geht’s ihr gut?“ wollte April wissen. „Lass es lachen. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.“ Meinte Greg und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.<br/>„Wieso hast du uns geweckt?“ gähnte mein Bruder schließlich, als ich mich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Es ist Weihnachten!“ rief ich und sprang auf. Allerding blieb ich nicht lange stehen, sondern stürzte mich auf meinen Bruder um ihn zu umarmen. Ich will nie wieder schwanger sein! Hormone bekam man immer so schlecht unter Kontrolle. „Ah. Toll. Weihnachten.“ Sagte mein kleiner Bruder missmutig. Was hatte er denn auf einmal gegen Weihnachten? Ich blinzelte verwirrt und April kicherte.<br/>„Hallo? Es ist Weihnachten! Die schönste Zeit des Jahres! Alle lieben sich und beschenken sich und sind glücklich… du hast recht.“ Ich ließ mich grummelnd aufs Lacken plumpsen. „Weihnachten ist doof.“ Schloss ich schließlich und wurde dabei von April schief angesehen. „Erst weckst du uns mit einer Hochstimmung, weil Weihnachten ist, und dann bist du schlecht gelaunt, weil Weihnachten ist?“ faste sie zusammen und ich nickte. „Versteh dich einer.“ Sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich zu uns aufs Bett. „Man muss mich nicht verstehen. Dass liegt nicht in der Natur des Menschen.“ Grummelte ich. Greg lachte und sagte dann: „Eigentlich ist es nicht schwer dich zu verstehen, Bells. Nur ist es komplizierter geworden, seit dem du…“ „Schwanger bist.“ Schloss April. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Woher wusste sie, dass ich schwanger bin? April deutete meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Greg hat es mir nicht gesagt. Als wir dich letzte Nacht ins Bett gebracht haben, ist mir dein Bauch aufgefallen. Die Wölbung ist kein Fettpölsterchen, dafür war sie wirklich zu zentral gelegen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und gähnte herzhaft.<br/>„Ah!“ Greg sprang auf. Was war denn nun los? „April!“ rief er und wir blinzelten verwirrt. Was war ihm aufgefallen, dass er jetzt so ein Theater machte? Er stürzte auf April zu und umarmte sie.<br/>„Greg? Was ist los?“ fragte sie ihn. Wenigstens wusste sie auch nicht was los war. „Ich liebe dich.“ Und dafür dieses Theater? „Ich liebe dich auch, aber was soll das ganze?“ Greg grinste breit und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Wir haben heute unser einmonatiges.“ Erklärte er schließlich. „Oh.“ Brachte April raus. Anscheinend hatte sie es vergessen. Was mich auch nicht wunderte, bei dem Chaos hier… „Stimmt ja.“ Sie blinzelte einige Male und küsste dann schließlich Greg. Zum kotzen.</p>
        <p>Wieso musste die Dwyers jedes Jahr eine Weihnachtsparty schmeißen?<br/>Ich hasste Partys! Und ich ging jedes verdammte Jahr dort hin! Irgendwie hatte ich einen an der Klatsche. Ich grummelte vor mich hin und frisierte meine Haare. Die ganze Situation nervte mich. Keine Ahnung warum. Ich wollte auf irgendetwas einprügeln, am liebsten Edward. Edward war an allem Schuld! Und ich war Hormon gesteuert.<br/>Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Echt, das war zum kotzen. Ich bürstete meine Haare weiter. Meine Haare waren schon mehrmals durch und ich steuerte auf den zweihundertsten bürstenstrich zu. Hatte ich Langeweile? Ich legte die Bürste weg und ging wieder in mein Zimmer. Die wenigen Meter vom Bad zu meinem Zimmer stolperte ich einige male über meine eigenen Füße, schaffte es aber dennoch ohne hinzufallen zur Türe. Ich ging hinein und steuerte direkt auf meine Tasche zu. Ich wühlte nach dem schwarzen Kleid und fand die Babymütze, die mir Jake geschenkt hatte. Ich hielt das Mützchen behutsam in den Händen und lächelte leicht. Bald. Bald würde mein Baby diese Mütze tragen.<br/>Ich legte die Mütze auf mein Bett und zog das Kleid aus der Tasche. In Windeseile hatte ich mich umgezogen und stand abmarschbereit mitten in meinem Zimmer. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Mütze. Wie kam das Ding eigentlich in meine Tasche? Ich tat es mit einem Schultern zucken ab und verstaute sie wieder in der Tasche. Dann schnappte ich mir noch eine schwarze Jacke und ging nach unten. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich die letzte war.<br/>„Auch endlich da.“ Begrüßte Renée mich und ich erwiderte nichts. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, wie ein kleines Kind. Charlie stand auf und ging Richtung Haustüre. Meine Eltern, Lissy und Philip steuerten Dads silbernen Mercedes an, während Greg, April und ich gingen auf Gregs VW zu.<br/>Wir stiegen ein – ich saß hinten – und fuhren los.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/9/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/11/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/480772"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 11 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 11 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/488603"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/11/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/10/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/12/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.975<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                (All Human)<br/>---------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Ich stand auf dem Balkon, der aus dem Esszimmer führte. Die Dwyers hatten im Erd- und ersten Obergeschoss öffentliche Wohnräume. Für mich stellte sich daraus die Frage: Warum haben die Dwyers auf zwei Stockwerken Wohn- und Esszimmer, dazu noch riesige Küchen.<br/>Von den Bädern fing ich lieber erst gar nicht an. Mich nervte die gesamte Situation im Moment einfach nur und sie wurde auch nicht besser, als John mit zwei Cocktailgläsern auf mich zu kam.<br/>Ich hatte den bisherigen Abend damit verbracht, vor ihm zu fliehen. Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf, beschloss John zu ignorieren und sah auf den Garten hinunter. „Hey Isabella!“ rief Johns brummige Stimme und er kam immer näher. Aus Prinzip antwortete ich ihm nicht. John Smal… groß, markante Gesichtszüge, matschbraune Augen, blondgefärbte Haare, muskulöser Körper. Er war ein Frauenheld. Und er war schon seit Jahren hinter mir her. Ich hatte ihm nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, mich auch nur zu küssen. Ich konnte John nicht leiden.<br/>„Sagst du mir jetzt nicht einmal mehr ‚Hallo‘?“ Ich versuchte ihn auszublenden und starrte in den dunklen Garten.<br/>„Hey, bist du zu Hause?“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm die Hand ab zu reißen.<br/>„Hey, Issy.“ Ich hasste diesen Namen! „Ignorier mich doch nicht.“ Ich glaube, er sollte sich verführerisch anhören, für mich war da aber eine extrem glitschige Schleimspur.<br/>Er stellte das Glas zu dem anderen auf den kleinen Tisch. Es war Neumond. Wenn die Häuser nicht wären und so viel Licht am Boden geben würden, könnte man die Sterne sehen. Ich spürte wie eine Hand auf meinem Hintern landete und im nächsten Moment hatte sich unsere Position geändert. Ich drehte mich ruckartig zu John um und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.<br/>Er ließ mich los und torkelte nach hinten. „Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, das u mich in Ruhe lassen sollst!“ zischte ich und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. Ich hatte ihm schon oft zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich kein Interesse hatte. Er verstand anscheinend den ‚Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl‘ nicht. Einfach nerv tötend. Ich ging durch das dunkle Esszimmer zurück zum Flur, die Treppe hinunter und dort ins Wohnzimmer.<br/>Das Erdgeschoss war eigentlich mehr Wohnzimmer als sonst was. Viele tanzten durch den Raum, andere saßen an der Bar und wieder andere unterhielten sich im stehen oder in der Sitzecke des Raumes. Ich seufzte und ging in Richtung Bar. Es war kein Partyservice, wie sonst, gekommen. Dieses Jahr waren es ein Haufen Teenager, die sich zusammen getan hatten um so ein Projekt für die Schule finanzieren zu können. Die Dwyers waren der Anfrage natürlich sofort nachgekommen. Reichtum und Ansehen war alles für sie. „Ein Wasser, bitte.“ Bestellte ich bei einer der Mädchen hinter der Bar.<br/>Sie nickte kurz und machte sich dann auf, um mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. „Hallo Isabella.“ Ich drehte mich um, um den Besitzer der Stimme auszumachen. Phil Dwyer stand hinter mir und lächelte mich leicht an. „Hallo Phil.“ Begrüßte ich ihn.<br/>Er setzte sich neben mich auf einen Barhocker. „Deine Eltern sagten mir, dass du nicht auf die Hale-Brandon Hochzeit gehen wirst. Ich finde es schade, ich hatte gehofft, dein entzückendes Gesicht auf der Trauung zu sehen.“ Schleimer. „ Nein, ich werde nicht auf die Hochzeit gehen. Ich gehe lieber auf die Cullen-Whitlock Hochzeit.“ Oder Cullen-Brandon Hochzeit. Ganz wie er wollte.<br/>„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Kontakte zu den beiden hast.“ „Ich bin in manchen Gewerben der Geschäftspartner von Miss Brandon. Da ist es doch auch angebracht, dass man den Partner zur Hochzeit einladet.“ Es hörte sich für mich eher wie eine Frage als Aussage an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich kein weiteres Gespräch möchte. Anscheinend war er genauso begriffsstutzig wie John.<br/>„Und wie geht es die so, Isabella?“ „Danke, mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe, dein befinden ist berauschend.“ „Wahrlich.“<br/>Er lachte und ich nahm ein Schluck von meinem Wasser. Phil erhob sich schwerfällig, entschuldigte sich und mischte sich wieder unters ‚Volk‘. Ich leerte mein Glas und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach meinem Bruder. Ich fand Lissy und Philip und meine Eltern.<br/>Aber von meinem kleinen Bruder und seiner Freundin fehlte jede Spur.<br/>Nach einiger Zeit gab ich die Suche nach ihnen aus und ging durchs Wohnzimmer – oder eher Ballsaal – auf die Terrasse. Hier standen einige Männer und Frauen um zu rauchen. Alkohol und Nikotin. Welch grausige Mischung. Ich wurde unweigerlich an Alice‘ achtzehnten Geburtstag erinnert.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">25.Juli 2005<br/>Wir waren bei Alice. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice und ich. Alice‘ Eltern waren irgendwo auf Reisen. Sie hatten am Vormittag angerufen und ihrer Tochter gratuliert. Sie beteuerten, wie Leid es ihnen tat, dass sie nicht hier sein konnten, aber für Alice war es vollkommen okay.<br/>Sie hatte die letzten Geburtstage auch ohne ihre Eltern gefeiert. Das letzte Mal, war sie neun gewesen. Seit dem waren sie immer auf Reisen gewesen. Sie waren im Gesamten Jahr zwischen zwei und vier Monaten zu Hause. Alice Vater wollte noch billigere Herstellung und bessere Qualität. Sie waren also in Europa, Asien und manchmal auch in Afrika.<br/>Ich war früher gekommen um Alice unter die Arme zu greifen. Sie wollte feiern, aber nur mit ihren besten Freunden.<br/>Alice hatte uns zwar gebeten, zusammen zu kommen aber daraus wurde wohl nichts. Ich hatte Jasper am frühen Morgen aus dem Bett geklingelt um ihm zusagen, dass er mich nicht abholen brauchte. Seit dem frühen Mittag war ich bei Alice und wir kochten und dekorierten das Haus. Das gesamte Personal wurde für den Tag frei gegeben. Auch wenn es einigen nicht passte. Sie wollten nicht dass die Tochter ihrer Herrn alleine blieb. Alice hatte ihren Kopf wiedermal durchgesetzt.<br/>„Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass du mir Hilfst, Bella.“ Beteuerte Alice nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. „Ich helf dir aber. „Sieh es ein, Alice. Du wirst mich nicht los. Ich werde dir helfen und Fertig!“ Alice seufzte und rührte dann weiter in der Soße. „Aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig…“ grummelte sie.<br/>Ich lächelte und nickte.<br/>So nach dem Motto: ‚Leck mich am Arsch, du hast mich so oder so an der Backe.‘ Ich schnippelte den Salat weiter und verfrachtete dann die kleinen Blätter in die Schüssel. „Ich mach das Dressing!“ rief Alice und wir tauschten den Standort. Wir standen einige Zeit schweigend an den Küchentheken, bevor wir uns wieder dazu bewegen konnten, zu reden.<br/>„Ich glaub Jasper ist eifersüchtig auf Emmett.“ Gab ich zu bedenken. Emmett und Rose waren zwar schon seit drei Jahren zusammen, aber Jasper konnte seinen Pflichtgefühlen gegenüber Rosalie immer noch nicht ab. Dementsprechend war er, wenn er Rose und Emmett zusammen sah, sehr darauf bedacht, dass Emmett seine kleine Schwester wie eine Königin behandelte.<br/>Warum Emmett das mit machte, wusste ich immer noch nicht. „Er wird es überleben. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wenn er sich nicht benimmt, ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden werde.“ Sagte sie.<br/>„Das schaffst du doch gar nicht.“ Ich sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Sie lächelte böse. „Ich weiß, aber Jasper weiß es nicht.“ Irgendwie… war das klar gewesen.</span>
                </p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Ein paar Stunden später, standen Emmett, Jasper und Rose, mit Geschenken für Alice, vollbeladen vor der Tür.<br/>Sie kamen rein und luden in Alice‘ Zimmer –oder eher  Saal – ab. Als ich das erste mal hier war, hatte ich mich verlaufen. Manchmal passierte es sogar Alice. Irgendwann – wir waren zehn – kamen wir auf die Idee uns einen Plan zu malen. Wir dachten ein Blatt würde ausreichen… Wir haben einen Stadtplan gemalt.<br/>„Hey mein Schatz.“ Begrüßte Jasper Alice und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Al.“ Sagte Emmett und drückte, die kleine, zierliche, Alice an sich. Als letztes nahm Rose sie in den Arm und wünschte ihr alles Gute zum Geburtstag.<br/>Wir gingen zurück zur Küche – Speisesaal(!) –, aßen, redeten und lachten über unseren seltsamen Alltag. Rose hatte schon früh angefangen zu modeln und lernte so auch Emmett kennen.<br/>Auf einer Modenschau. Ich schüttelte bei diesem Gedanken innerlich den Kopf. Eigentlich war das nicht so verwunderlich, da er von seiner Cousine – Tanya Denali – mitgeschleift wurde. Rose sagte, Emmett saß lustlos neben Tanya, anscheinend war sie ihm trotzdem ins Auge gefallen. Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern und betrachtete die Filme, die Alice vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Jetzt war die Frage, was sollten wir uns ansehen?<br/>Die Jungs waren für ‚The Ring‘, wir Mädels waren für ‚Dirty Dancingf‘. Wir entschieden uns dazu, erst den Horrorfilm und dann die ‚Schnulze‘ anzusehen. Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa, – ich saß in der Mitte, links und rechts von mir die Paare – und Alice startete den Film. Wir starrten angespannt auf den Fernseher. Hin und wieder fingen Rose, Alice und ich an zu schreien, wurden von den Jungs aber wieder beruhigt.<br/>Alice, Rose und ich hatten den Film noch nicht gesehen, die Jungs schon und sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus uns zu erschrecken. Der Abspann lief und ich starrte immer noch gespannt auf den Bildschirm. „Ich werde so was von Albträume bekommen.“ Flüsterte ich und Rose und Alice nickten nur. Gerade als der Abspann zu Ende war und auf dem Bildschirm das Startmenü aufleuchtete klingelte das Telefon. Wir drei fingen das schreien an und flogen in unserem Eifer vom Sofa.<br/>„Regt euch ab!“ rief Jasper und ging zum Telefon. „Nein! Geh nicht ran!“ rief Alice schockiert.<br/>Jasper drehte sich um und betrachtete uns stirnrunzelnd. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging ans Telefon. „NEIN!“ Riefen wir gleichzeitig und Jasper deutete uns still zu sein.<br/>„Cullen bei Brandon.“ Meldete er sich. Er lauschte kurz angespannt und kam dann mit dem Telefon auf uns zu. „Ein Anruf aus Deutschland für dich. Es geht um deine Eltern.“ Sagte Jasper und reichte Alice das Telefon.<br/>Alice stellte auf Lautsprecher bevor sie hineinsprach. „Mary Brandon.“ Sagte sie.<br/>„Guten Abend Miss Brandon. Mein Name ist James Grog. Es tut mir Leid, Sie zu solch später Stunde noch anzurufen.“ Sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme und wir atmeten erleichtert aus, worauf die Jungs nur schadenfroh grinsten. „Wenn Sie mich so spät noch anrufen, wird es sicherlich einen Grund haben?“ „Natürlich. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Ihnen eine solch schlechte Nachricht überbringen zu müssen…“ Alice runzelte die Stirn und sah das Telefon in ihrer Hand fragend an. „Ihre Eltern sind…“ Betrunken? Ausgeraubt worden? „Bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.“ Alice‘ Kinnlade klappte nach unten und tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinken. Jasper nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand und bedeutete uns, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Wie ist das passiert?“ fragte er das Telefon. „Ich bin nicht befugt Ihnen das mitzuteilen. Dürfte ich bitte wieder mit Miss Brandon sprechen.“ Jasper sah Alice an, die nur knapp den Kopf schüttelte und anfing zu schluchzen. „Miss Brandon ist im Moment nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, aber sie hört zu. Reden Sie mit mir!“ befahl Jasper. „Mr. Und Mrs. Brandon waren auf dem Weg zu einer Konferenz in Stuttgart. Auf der Bundestraße kam ihnen ein Falschfahrer entgegen und die beiden Autos stießen frontal zusammen. Die Insassen beider Fahrzeuge waren sofort tot.“ Sagte er betrübt.<br/>Jasper entfernte sich etwas von uns und schrieb dann eine Nummer auf, unter der Alice mehr erfahren konnte – wenn sie wollte. Mr. Grog sagte, dass er den Anwalt von Alice‘ Eltern, über deren Dahinscheiden informieren würde. Rose redete leise auf Alice ein und ich starrte das Telefon in Jaspers Hand an. Sie hatten vorhin angerufen… Schoss es mir immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Emmett uns Jasper zogen das Sofa aus, wir würden alle darauf schlafen. Es war mir recht. Ich erhob mich und ging mit Jasper das Bettzeug holen und schmissen es anschließend aufs Sofa.<br/>Rose hatte es aufgegeben auf Alice einzureden, die still vor sich hin weinte. Wir verfrachteten sie aufs Sofa, deckten sie zu und starteten ‚Dirty Dancing‘. Keiner konzentrierte sich auf den Film, sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach. Emmett schlief als erstes ein, danach folgten Rose und Alice.<br/>Jasper und ich starrten weiter auf den Bildschirm, ohne etwas vom Film mitzubekommen. Irgendwann musste ich auch eingeschlafen sein, denn ich lag an Alice gelehnt auf dem Sofa, die seelenruhig schlief.<br/>Ich blinzelte einige Male und sah dann auf die Uhr über dem Bildschirm. Acht Uhr siebenunddreißig. Ich gähnte herzhaft - </span>
                </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich wurde unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Sorry.“ Lallte der Kerl, der mich angerempelt hatte. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und blickte gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Erst ein paar Minuten später bemerkte ich, dass der Kerl neben mir mich anstarrte. Ich sah zu ihm und zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Sie sahen so gequält aus, als sie in Gedanken waren.“ Sagte der Kerl. Ich betrachtete ihn etwas näher. Kurze blonde Haare, breite Schultern, feiner Anzug (Was sonst?), markante Gesichtszüge mit braunen Augen.<br/>„Stanley Stone.“ Sagt er und reichte mir seine große Hand. Ich ergriff sie und drückte kurz. „Isabella Swan.“ „Die Tochter von Charlie und Renée Swan?“ fragte er und ich nickte. „Sie wohnen nicht in Phoenix, nehme ich an.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wo ich wohnte, musste er nicht wissen. „Reden sie nicht gerne?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte innerlich ein breites grinsen im Gesicht.<br/>„Sie reden schon, aber nicht mit mir.“ Am liebsten hätte ich ihm jetzt den Kopf getätschelt und ‚feiner Bubie, dass hast du aber schnell erkannt‘ gesagt. Ich wiederstand dem Drang und lächelte ihm kurz zu. „Nennen Sie mir doch einen Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen reden sollte.“ Sagte ich. „Ich bin Regisseur und ich könnte sie mir gut in meinem nächsten Film vor stellen.“ Sagte er prompt. Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Als was?“ Ich war nicht daran interessiert, aber neugierig war ich schon.<br/>„Als die kleine Schwester der Hauptperson.“ … „Die von Wem gespielt wird?“ „Von Ihrer Schwester.“ Am liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt auf seine teuren Designerschuhe erbrochen. Aber der Brechreiz kam nie, wenn man ihn brauchte. „Danke. Aber nein danke. Ich habe genug eigene Sorgen und nicht großartig Lust, mich mit meiner Schwester rumzuschlagen.“ „Ich könnte Ihnen helfen.“ Schlug er vor.<br/>„Nein, ich denke nicht dass Sie mir helfen können. Manche Dinge muss man alleine schaffen.“ Der Kerl war Nerv tötend. „Ach kommen Sie, lassen Sie sich von mir helfen.“ Er lächelte kokett und schob sich auf mich zu. Was sollte das werden, wenn es fertig war? „Sie wollen mir also helfen ja?“ ich lächelte verführerisch und beugte mich zu ihm.<br/>„Ja.“ Hauchte er und war drauf und dran mich zu küssen. „Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie verschwinden.“ Sagte ich barsch und drehte mich weg. Er griff blitzschnell nach meiner Hand und zog mich zu sich. Ich konnte nicht reagieren, da lagen seine Lippen schon auf meinen. Ich drückte mich von ihm weg und schrie.<br/>Stanley Stone ließ mich sofort los und taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten. „Was ist los?“ fragte Charlie. „Ein Perverser.“ Schrie ich und deutete auf Stone. „Ich werde Sie wegen sexueller Nötigung anzeigen!“ donnerte Charlie los. Greg und April kamen auf mich zugestürzt und zogen mich aus dem ganzen Tumult.<br/>Sie verfrachteten mich auf ein Sofa uns kurz darauf wurde eine Decke um meine Schultern gelegt. So ein Idiot… Zu viel getrunken und dann das nächst beste Mädchen anbaggern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein Idiot. Greg legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du ziehst sowas magisch an.“ Sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.<br/>Zur Antwort bekam er von mir nur ein Schulterzucken. Das wusste ich auch schon. Ich brachte mich ja selber ständig in Gefahr. Deswegen ließen Alice und Jake mich nicht gerne alleine irgendwo hingehen. Nur ich konnte mich wirklich so in Schwierigkeiten bringen…<br/>Selbst wenn die Schwierigkeiten nicht wirklich so schlimm sind. Ich musste wieder an meinen Geburtstag denken. Der Club, Edward, der viele Alkohol. Ich seufzte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei ihm melden. Ich Ohrfeigte mich in Gedanken, für diese Idee. Edward würde wahrscheinlich sofort herkommen, wenn er wüsste, wo ich lebe oder gar das ich schwanger bin. Aber ein Versuch war es doch Wert, oder?<br/>Ich geriet in einen Zwiespalt. Was würde dafür sprechen, Edward anzurufen? Er scheint mich zu vermissen und ich bin Schwanger. Die zwei größten Gründe. Aber was sprach dagegen? Edward war ein Promi, genauso wie Alice, Jasper, Rose und Emmett. Wollte ich mir das wirklich antun? Edwards ruf gefährden.<br/>Hassattacken und klatsch in der Zeitung? Ich würde mir damit selbst das Leben verbauen. Ich sah die Schlagzeilen schon vor mir. ‚Isabella Swan, jubelt sie Edward Blair ein Kind unter?‘ Ich hatte wirklich einen verkorksten Freundeskreis… Ich seufzte erneut. Ich musste mir über diese Sache klar werden, denn ich würde Edward bei Alice‘ und Jaspers Hochzeit treffen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Auf der Standesamtlichen Trauung würden insgesamt acht Personen anwesend sein.<br/>Das Brautpaar, die vier Trauzeugen und die Eltern des Bräutigams. Ich stütze meinen Kopf in die Hände. So ein verdammter Mist! Ich würde Edward Ende Mai anrufen. Warum wusste ich im Moment selber nicht. Aber der Endschluss stand fest du ich würde mich daran halten. Manchmal konnte ich meine Sturheit verfluchen – wie im Moment. Es war… zum verrückt werden. Ich war eindeutig verkorkst.<br/>Verkorkst, auf einer Party du schwanger. Was wünschte man sich mehr? Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. „Es war wahrscheinlich zu viel für sie.“ Hörte ich Greg zu April sagen. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen?“ Greg antwortete nicht, also nahm ich an, dass er entweder nickte, den Kopf schüttelte oder mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mir geht’s gut. Ich denk nur nach.“ Sagte ich mit geschlossenen Augen. In meine Gedanken schob sich immer und immer wieder das gleiche Bild.<br/>Ich saß in einem Krankenbett, neben mir stand Edward und hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm. Unser Baby. Wunschträumen!, rief meine pessimistische Seite. Zukunft!, meine optimistische.<br/>„Bella?“ fragte Greg. „Hm?“ brummelte ich. „Lass uns heim gehen.“ Ich stand auf und ging mit den beiden zum Auto. Morgen hatte dann mein Bruder Geburtstag…<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/10/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/12/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/488603"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 12 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 12 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/494650"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/12/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>17 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/11/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/13/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.040<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Ihr habt mich breitgeschlagen xD Ihr wollt Edward? Ihr sollt Edward bekommen!<br/>Aber jetzt erwarte ich massen an Reviwes xD<br/>Sonst Stürzt noch ein Flugzeug ab^^ (Flug 246 nach New York.)<br/>Okay, nein. Ich brauch den Flug noch.<br/>Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^</p>
        <p>(All Human)<br/>--------------</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"><br/>Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von der Sonne geweckt. Sie kitzelte mich in der Nase und ich musste niesen. Ich saß aufrecht im Bett und blinzelte verschlafen, bevor ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ. Ich kuschelte mich in die Laken und versuchte nochmal einzuschlafen.<br/>Es half alles nichts, also stand ich auf und ging ins Bad. Ich duschte ausgiebig und putzte mir die Zähne. Danach lief ich runter in die Küche. Die Sonne flutete den Raum und ich musste meine Augen zusammen kneifen, um nicht zu ‚erblinden‘. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und ich suchte mir was zu essen. Ich hatte unglaublich Lust auf Spagetti mit Vanillepudding, aber keine Lust zu kochen. Ich schnappte mir eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und füllte fünf verschiedene Cornflakes und Müsli hinein.<br/>Wenn ich keine Spagetti bekam, dann wenigstens ein Patchwork-Frühstück. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und fing an zu futtern. Nebenbei las ich noch die Zeitung von gestern, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Kaum hatte ich meine Schüssel in die Spüle geräumt klingelte mein Handy. „Hallo?“ fragte ich hinein. &gt;&gt;Bella! Hi!&lt;&lt; quietschte Alice. „Alice.“ Stöhnte ich. &gt;&gt;Tut mir Leid das ich dich schon so früh anrufe…&lt;&lt; Wie spät hatten wir es eigentlich? &gt;&gt;… aber ich muss dich um einen riesigen Gefallen bitten.&lt;&lt; Seit wann bittet Alice? Ich wurde misstrauisch. Shopping konnte es nicht sein, dazu würde sie mich zwingen.<br/>„Was genau willst du von mir, Ms. Happy Hippo?“ Diesen Spitznamen hatte Emmett ihr irgendwann mal gegeben. Wir fanden ihn alle recht lustig. &gt;&gt;Du weißt doch, dass ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern – Gott sei ihren armen Seelen gnädig – immer wieder Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Galas und Events bekomme…&lt;&lt; Fing sie an zu erklären und ich brummelte ein ja. „Naja, die Sache ist die; Ich wurde zu irgendetwas nominiert und es wird gewünscht, dass ich dort hinkomme.&lt;&lt; Und was wollte sie dann von mir? &gt;&gt;Aber ich möchte vor meiner Hochzeit mit Jazz nicht in die Öffentlichkeit, also nicht so richtig.&lt;&lt; Ich verstand worauf sie hinaus will. Meine Eltern und meine Schwester waren manchmal in der Zeitung. Ich war es noch nie und hatte es eigentlich auch nicht vor.<br/>&gt;&gt;Gehst du in meinem Namen da hin? Ich werde dich auch nicht alleine lassen! Rose, Emmett, Jake, Jasper und ich werden auch mitkommen.&lt;&lt; Ich seufzte. Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich so lange bearbeiten, bis ich ihr zustimmte. „Du willst mir also sagen, dass ich als Mary Brandon auf so eine seltsame Gala gehe?“ fragte ich nach kurzem nachdenken. Ich nahm an, dass Alice nickte, denn sie sagte nix. &gt;&gt;Sie kann dich nicht sehen!&lt;&lt; rief Jacob im Hintergrund. &gt;&gt;Oh, entschuldige. Ja, dass will ich damit sagen.&lt;&lt; Manchmal… war sie wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.<br/>Zum Glück kannte ich sie schon seit neunzehn Jahren. Ich hörte, wie Alice das Telefon abgenommen wurde. &gt;&gt;Du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst.&lt;&lt; sagte Jasper. „Ich werd mitkommen. Nach deiner und Alice‘ Hochzeit werde ich wahrscheinlich mit euch in der Zeitung landen. Also was soll’s. Wann ist die Gala?“ &gt;&gt;Zweiter März, in Los Angeles.&lt;&lt; rief Rose von irgendwo her und ich seufzte.<br/>&gt;&gt;Okay, wir lassen dich mal weiterschlafen. Grüß deine Familie von uns. Bis heute Abend.&lt;&lt; flötete Alice und unterbrach den Kontakt. Ich schnappte mir den Block und einen Stift, der immer neben dem Telefon in der Küche lag und begann von meiner letzten Periode an, einen Kalender zu schreiben. Nach etwa fünf Minuten war ich dann im September 2008 angekommen. Ich markierte den Tag meiner Periode, meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag und den fünften Juni. So wie es aussah würde ich am zweiten März in der siebenundzwanzigsten Woche sein.<br/>Das würde wiederum bedeuten, dass ich an diesem Tag mit einer riesigen Kugel vor dem Bauch von der Presse fotografiert würde. Na toll! Ich riss das Blatt ab, steckte es mir in die Hosentasche und räumte Block und Stift wieder zurück. Ich watschelte in mein Zimmer und fing an in meiner Handtasche zu kramen. Der Brief von Alice und die Autogrammkarten waren schnell gefunden. Ich nahm die Sachen und ging rüber zu Greg und April. Ich klopfte an und man rief mich herein. Ich schlüpfte in das Zimmer und fand Greg und April verschlafen auf dem Bett vor. „Guten Morgen, ihr beiden.“ Begrüßte ich die beiden fröhlich.<br/>Ich legte die Papiere auf einen Nachttisch und krabbelte aufs Bett und fiel meinem Bruder um den Hals. „Alles Gute zum achtzehnten Geburtstag, Greg.“ Flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er brummele ein Danke und ich griff nach Alice‘ Brief. Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen. Beim Lesen, wurden seine Augen immer größer und er las ihn insgesamt drei Mal durch. Dann griff er nochmal in den Umschlag und zog etwas, das aussah wie ein Abholschein, heraus und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.<br/>Ich schnappte mir den Brief und begann zu lesen.</p>
        <p><span class="user_italic">Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Greg!<br/>Anfangs sollte ich sagen; Gib diesen Brief nicht Bella! Sie bringt uns sonst um. :D<br/>Also nochmal; Emmett und ich (Alice) wünschen Dir, Greg, alles Gute zum achtzehnten Geburtstag.<br/>Wir dachten uns, da Du ja so kurz nach Weihnachten schon Geburtstag hast und Bella irgendwann einmal erwähnte dass Du einen alten VW fährst und ich deine letzte E-Mail an Bella gelesen habe,<br/>Schenken wird Dir einfach mal ein Auto. Ich hab im Autohaus in Phoenix angerufen.<br/>Du musst nur noch hingehen und dein neues Auto abholen. Du kannst dieses Auto eigentlich nicht verfehlen.<br/>Es ist ein Sportwagen in rot und hört auf den Namen ‚Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano‘. Also wirklich nicht zu verfehlen.<br/>Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so ungläubig gucken, Greg. Das ist unser voller Ernst.<br/>Im Umschlag müsste dann noch der Abholschein für deinen neuen Flitzer sein.<br/>Wir wünschen viel Spaß mit dem Auto.<br/>Alice</span> &amp; <span class="user_bold">Emmett</span></p>
        <p>Mein Mund klappte auf und ich las den Brief noch einmal durch. Dieses Auto kostete eine halbe Millionen Dollar!<br/>„Ich liebe Alice und Emmett!“ rief Greg und sprang auf um mich zu umarmen. Wieso? Wieso nur?! „Sei bitte nicht böse auf die zwei, ja?“ Greg sah mich mit seinem unwiderstehlichem Dackelblick an und ich nickte geschlagen. „Und was bekomm ich von dir?“ fragte er schelmisch grinsend. Ich reichte ihm stumm die Autogrammkarten. Ich war sauer auf Alice und Emmett. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deswegen so früh angerufen. Greg starrte auf die Bilder von Jasper und Rose.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht wie du das gemacht hast, Bella.“ Begann er unheilvoll. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du an persönlich Signierte Autogrammkarten der Hale-Zwillinge kommst, die mir auch noch schriftlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren, aber…“ Ich sah meinen Bruder besorgt an. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? „Vielen, vielen Dank, Bella!“ rief er und fiel mir um den Hals.<br/>Huch? Was war das denn? „Wie hast du das gemacht? Sonst kommt niemand so nahm an die beiden ran. Und vor allem sind die beiden selten zusammen unterwegs!“ Alice‘ und meine Wohnung diente irgendwie als Treffpunkt…<br/>Ich zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. April war währenddessen aufgestanden und zum Radio gegangen. Sie suchte nach einem Kanal und drehte leiser.<br/>&gt;Uns erreichte soeben die Meldung, das Mary Brandon, die Tochter von Georg und Anne Brandon (das vor zwei Jahren verstorbene Unternehmerehepaar), auf der Spendengala am zweiten März erscheinen wird!&lt;<br/>Ich stöhnte auf. So ein Mist.<br/>&gt;Mary Brandons Gesicht ist für die Welt unbekannt, selbst nach der Bekanntgabe der Verlobung zwischen ihr und Jasper Hale wurde sie nie von der Presse gesehen. Sie schrieb der Agentur, die die Gala ausrichten;<br/>‚Rosalie Hale, ihre Begleitung, Jasper Hale, seine Begleitung, ich und meine Begleitung würden gerne zu sechst an einem Tisch sitzen.‘<br/>Wieso kommt Miss Brandon nicht mit ihrem Verlobten zur Gala? Und wer werden diese mysteriösen Begleitungen sein. Es ist allgemein Bekannt, dass Miss Hale seit einiger Zeit mit einem Unternehmer Verlobt sei. Wir er sie begleiten, oder doch jemand anders?&lt;<br/>Zu sechst. Emmett und Rose. Jasper und Alice. Jake und ich. Doofe Pute!<br/>&gt;Die Spendengala wir Life übertragen werden.&lt; April schaltete das Radio wieder aus.<br/>„Ich glaube, diese Brandon hält sich für etwas Besseres. Kaum geht sie in die Öffentlichkeit, hat sie schon extra wünsche. Wahrsch-“<br/>„April!“ zischte ich. Sie und Greg sahen mich verwirrt und geschockt an. „April hat recht.“ Greg bekannte sich also zu einer Seite. „Wenn du findest, dass April recht hat, kann ich die Papiere für das Auto wieder mitnehmen. Mary Brandon, oder auch Alice Whitlock, wird sich sicher darüber freuen, zu wissen, wie du über sie denkst.“ Fauchte ich ihn an. Er sah mich geschockt an.<br/>„Du meinst…“<br/>Er deutete auf den Brief von Alice. „Alice Whitlock ist Mary Brandon.“ Vollendete ich seinen Satz. Sein Mund formte sich zu einem O. „Tut… tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht.“ Entschuldigte sich nun April. Ich winkte ab. Niemand wusste es. Außer die, die Alice kannten. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber versuch nie wieder meine beste Freundin zu Beleidgen.“ April nickte und setzte sich dann wieder zu uns aufs Bett. „Wieso hat sie sich nicht schon früher geoutet? Sondern erst jetzt zu der Gala im März?“ „Alice outet sich vor der Hochzeit nicht. Sie hat sonst keine ruhige Minute zum Shoppen.“ Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.<br/>„Sie wird als Alice Whitlock zu dieser Gala gehen. Als Jaspers Begleitung. Und ich werde als Mary Brandon mit Jake hingehen.“ Endete ich. Gregs Mund öffnete sich bei meinem letzten Satz. „Du gehst da als sie hin?“ fragte er ungläubig und ich nickte. „Oh ha.“ Manchmal war ‚oh ha‘ der passende Ausdruck für etwas. Wir schwiegen eine Weile bis wir beschlossen, frühstücken zu gehen. Ich hatte mittlerweile auch wieder hunger.<br/>Es hieß ja, eine schwangere Frau isst für zwei. Dr. Jonson meinte aber, ich solle normal weiter essen. Ich zuckte mental mit den Schultern und futterte eine weitere Schüssel Müsli.<br/>Wir redeten – oder schmatzen – über Gott und die Welt und der Vormittag ging schnell vorbei.<br/>Irgendwann kam dann noch die restliche Familie in die Küche – sämtliches Müsli war zu diesem Zeitpunkt leergegessen. Sie begrüßten uns brummelnd. Ich saß freudenstrahlend in der Küche und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Hör auf so zu grinsen, da bekommt man ja Sonnenbrand.“ Nörgelte meine, ach so tolle, Schwester. Ich grinste aus reinem Protest weiter und sie zog eine Schnute. „Was kann ich dafür, das du so ein Miesepeter bist?“ fragte ich enthusiastisch und Lissy vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Irgendwann gingen wir dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo Greg seine restlichen Geschenke bekam. Von Mum und Dad bekam er einen neuen Fernseher und Laptop und von Lissy und Philip bekam er einen Roller.<br/>Das Ding stand in der Garage und wartete nur darauf gestartet zu werden. Greg und April drehten darauf eine Runde. Ich hatte kein Interesse. Schon nur wegen dem Baby, wollte ich diese Mördermaschine nicht besteigen.<br/>Mittags setzten wir uns wieder in die Küche und redeten über Gregs Geburtstage und was er in seinem Leben alles schon angestellt hatte. Mit zwei hatte er unserer Großmutter an das Bein gepinkelt. Alle hatten gelacht nur Großmama Klara fand es nicht sonderlich zum Lachen. Am sechsten Geburtstag streckte er jedem die Zunge heraus und alle fanden es total niedlich. Am Nachmittag brachten mich Greg und April dann zum Flughafen.<br/>„Auf Wiedersehen, Bella.“ Sagte April und umarmte mich kurz.<br/>Sie lächelte mich sanft an. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“ Versprach ich ihr und wendete mich an Greg. „Wir sehn uns, Bells.“ Sagte er und umarmte mich lange. Er löste sich von mir und strich mir durch das Haar.<br/>„Auf wiedersehn, mein kleiner.“ Neckte ich und er strubbelte mir durchs Haar. Ich ging durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und winkte meinem Bruder und seiner Freundin noch einmal zu. Ich ging durch den Flughafen und setzte mich vor meinen Terminal und sah auf die Anzeige, der ankommenden und startenden Flüge.<br/>Zehn Minuten bevor mein Flug nach Seattle ging, startete ein Flieger nach New York. Ich sah mir die Nummern der Terminals an. Sie lagen nebeneinander. Ich stütze meinen Arm auf mein Knie und legte mein Kinn in die Hand. Edward. Was machte er wohl im Moment?<br/>Ich versuchte ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, als ich von irgendwoher eine schreiende – oder schmachtende? – Meute Mädchen hörte. Wahrscheinlich war irgendein Star im Flughafen, was das Gegröle erklären würde.<br/>Zwei Minuten später sah ich dann die Bodyguards des Stars. Groß, muskulös und angsteinflößend. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich wusste echt nicht, was man an einem Menschen so toll finden konnte.<br/>Es waren auch nur Menschen – die nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzten. Drei Bodyguards konnte ich ausmachen. Mich interessierte es schon ein wenig, wer solch einen Trubel veranstaltete. Nur einen kurzen Blick, sagte ich mir und streckte mich ein wenig. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf Bronzefarbendes Haar. Verdammt! Ich stand auf und nahm meine Handtasche. Edward lebte in New York, das würde bedeuten, dass er sich in meine Nähe setzen würde. Nein! Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich überlegte fieberhaft welche Farbe mein Shirt hatte.<br/>Ich kam einfach nicht auf die Idee nachzusehen. Irgendwann fiel mein Blick dann doch auf meinen Ärmel. Emmetts schwarzes Sweatshirt. Puh, Glück gehabt. Die Bodyguards, die Edward einkreisten kamen auf meine Bank zu und ich steckte meine Nase in irgendeine Lektüre. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich das Buch falsch herum hielt.<br/>„Ma’am, würde Sie sich bitte einen anderen Sitzplatz suchen?!“ Ich sah auf und erblickte einen von Edwards Heinis. „Nein.“ Sagte ich kühl und drehte das Buch herum. Edward war noch ein wenig von mir entfernt und ich hoffte inständig, dass der große, angsteinflößende Kerl von dannen zog.<br/>„Ma’am, ich muss Sie wirklich bitten, die Bank zu räumen.“ Sagte er ernst und starrte mich durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch an. Ich sah ihn durchdringend an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde er jetzt am Boden liegen. „Was ist Ihr Problem?“ zischte der Kerl und beugte sich zu mir hinunter. „Ich werde meinen Platz nicht für einen Kerl, der sich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnt, räumen.“ Erwiderte ich kühl.<br/>Der Muskelprotz kam auf mich zu, legte mir meine Tasche auf den Schoß und hob mich hoch. Ich fing natürlich an zu schreien.<br/>„Hilfe! Ich werde sexuell Belästigt!“<br/>Alle Menschen in der Umgebung starrten mich an und der Sicherheitsdienst kam auf uns zugerannt. Der Kerl ließ mich immer noch nicht los sondern sah mich wütend durch seine Sonnenbrille an. „Kai!“ Hörte ich jemanden rufen. Die Stimme war mir auf schreckliche Weise bekannt. Edward kam auf uns zugesprintet. Seine beiden anderen Brillenträger dicht auf den Fersen. „Lass sie runter!“ Sagte er streng und Kai tat wie ihm befohlen. Er stellte mich vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Edward warf ihm einen Blick zu und Kai sagte: „Tut mir Leid, Ma’am.“ Ich nickte, sah ihn aber immer noch finster an.<br/>„Hallo!“ sagte Edward und ich schenkte ihm nicht einmal einen Blick. Ich setzte mich einfach wieder hin und vergrub meine Nase im Buch. „Ma’am?“ Ich sah auf. Der Security-Dienst stand vor mir. „Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“ fragte einer der Männer.<br/>„Ja, danke. Mein Problem wurde behoben.“ Leider hatte ich jetzt ein anderes. Aber ich wollte es mir mit Edward nicht verscherzen. Also einfach Ignorieren. Ich spürte in meinem Unterleib ein leichtes kribbeln. Es war seltsam. Nicht so wenn man Lust auf Sex hatte. Es war ein zartes kribbeln. Als würde sich etwas bewegen. Ich legte instinktiv meine Hand auf meinen Unterleib und sah stirnrunzelnd auf meine Hand.<br/>Konnte ich das Kind überhaupt schon spüren?<br/>Memo an mich selbst: Bei Gelegenheit Dr. Marissa Jonson fragen.<br/>Die Security war abgezogen, doch Edward stand noch immer vor mir. Ich sah auf und hatte ein seltsam Glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich hatte mein Baby gespürt.<br/>Davor hatte ich es nie bemerkt. Ich sah Edward an, der etwas nervös dastand. Als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen soll. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Edward hier war? Für diesen Gedanken hätte ich mich am liebsten geohrfeigt. „Ähm… Hi. Ich bin Edward Blair.“ Er lächelte mich nervös an. Schon irgendwie süß. Ich musste auch lächeln und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich den Vater meines Kindes liebte. Aber ich war noch nicht bereit. Ich würde warten und er vielleicht auch. Ich hoffte es, wirklich.<br/>„Bella.“ Sagte ich liebevoll lächelnd. Ein wenig seiner Nervosität viel von ihm ab. „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzten?“ fragte er etwas schüchtern und ich nickte und deutete auf den Platz zu meiner Rechten.<br/>Er nahm Platz und sah mir einfach nur in den Augen. Ich verlor mich in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen und ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit riss ich mich los. Er sah mich mit soviel Liebe in den Augen an, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Er liebte mich. Ich liebte ihn. Wir bekamen ein Kind. Ich war einfach nicht bereit! Mein Gott, er war so schön. „Bella.“ Flüsterte er so zärtlich, dass alles anfing sich zu drehen. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie mir an die Wange. Ich schmiegte mich unwillkürlich hinein. Seine Hände waren die eines Künstlers, aber dass hatte ich schon an meinem Geburtstag erfahren können. „Bella.“ Flüsterte erneut.<br/>Wie er meinen Namen sagte. Es liefen mir lauter kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Ich würde am liebsten nur noch von ihm meinen Namen hören. Wenn er Bella sagte, hörte es sich an, als wäre ich seine Sonne, sein Mond und seine Sterne. Als wäre ich anbetungswürdig. „Flug 246 nach New York.“ Wurde ausgerufen.<br/>Ich riss mich nun endgültig von seinen Augen los. „Ruf mich bitte an, Bella.“ Sagte Edward und ich schmolz wieder dahin. Er gab mir einen Zettel, mit seiner Nummer darauf. Er lächelte mich noch einmal an und ging dann zu seinem Flieger.<br/>Ich drückte das Papier an mein Herz, das Purzelbäume schlug und sah ihm hinterher.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/11/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/13/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/494650"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 13 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 13 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/498692"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/13/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>15 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/12/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/14/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.794<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Flug 246 nach New York ist sicher gelandet. ^^<br/>(All Human)<br/>--------------<br/></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"><br/>Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Ich stieg immer noch benommen aus dem Flugzeug und ging zur Gepäckausgabe. Ich holte meine Tasche und ging nach draußen. Alice wartete bereits auf mich. Als sie mich sah fing sie an zu grinsen und sprang auf mich zu.<br/>Sie fiel mir um den Hals und fing schon wieder an zu reden, doch ich hörte ihr nicht zu. Meine Gedanken waren benebelt und ich konnte nur an die smaragdgrünen Augen denken, die mich so voller Liebe ansahen. „Bella? Alles okay bei dir?“ Riss mich Alice‘ Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich guckte sie verwirrt an. Wir waren fast schon wieder zu Hause. Alice sah mich besorgt an. „Ich hab ihn gesehen.“ Flüsterte ich fast zu leise für Alice. „Wen gesehen?“ fragte sie neugierig. „Edward.“ Sagte ich tonlos und Alice sah mich immer noch neugierig an.<br/>Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war jetzt nicht weiter Wichtig.<br/>Alice erzählte mir noch, dass sie sauer auf Jasper wäre, weil er Lissy und Philip eingeladen hatte. Sie plante ihn umzubringen, so dass er das nächste Jahr nicht mehr miterleben würde. Mir war es grad egal.<br/>Meine Gedanken waren bei Edward.</p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">Ein Tag im Kaufhaus</span><br/><span class="user_italic">23. Februar 2008</span><br/>Hilfe! Alice wollte mit mir Shoppen gehen. In sieben Tagen war die Spendengala und Alice wollte, dass ich als Mary Brandon perfekt aussah. Sie und Rose schleiften mich durch die Mall und ich watschelte ihnen hinterher. Da ich nicht schwer tragen durfte, hatte ich nur wenige Tüten, wurde aber trotzdem von einem Laden zum nächsten geschleift. Es verstand sich natürlich von selbst, dass Alice zahlte. Ich würde mir die Kleidung niemals leisten können!<br/>Nach etwa fünf Stunden fing ich richtig an zu nörgeln, beschwerte mich über Rückenschmerzen und solche Dinge.<br/>Sie ließen sich breit schlagen und wir setzten uns in ein Café. Wieso hatte ich mich bereit erklärt mitzugehen? Ich fand mich mittlerweile richtig hässlich. Mein Bauch hatte unmenschliche Ausmaße angenommen und Dr. Jonson meinte, es würde noch wachsen… Zudem wurde ich von allen Seiten bekocht! Ich wusste nicht, dass Emmett ein solch leckeres Steak hinbekam. Der Teddy steckte voller Überraschungen. Alice hatte mich in einen Juwelier geschleift und mir einen Ring gekauft. Man musste mir schließlich glauben, dass ich verlobt war. Ich würde den Ring um eine Kette tragen. Ich hasste Ringe einfach. „Wir werden Mann-Frau sitzen.“ Sagte Alice und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.<br/>„Bella, Jake, Rose, Emmett, ich und Jasper.“Wir zahlten und gingen weiter. Alice wollte die Tüten zum Auto bringen. Rose gab ihr also den Autoschlüssel und die kleine Elfe verschwand mit Massen an Tüten. Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank und warteten auf Alice. „Wir waren ja gestern mit den Männern hier.“ Begann Rose und ich hörte irgendwo in der Nähe eine Kamera klicken. „Hey. Ms. Hale, was führt Sie denn hier her?“ Fragte ein Kerl mit fettigem, blondem Haar. Rose ignorierte ihn geschickt und redete einfach weiter. „Die Smokings für die Gala sind wirklich toll. Schade, dass du gestern nicht mitgekommen bist. Was musstest du auch zum Arzt?“ Plapperte sie und der Kerl schien wütend zu werden. Der Kerl griff nach Rose‘ Schulter, doch bevor er sie ergreifen konnte wandte sie sich an ihn.<br/>„Wenn Sie mich mit Ihrer schmierigen Hand anfassen. War es dass letzte was diese Hand je getan hat.“ Sagte sie finster mit einem tötenden Blick und der Kerl grabschte ihr dennoch an die Schulter. Innerhalb drei Sekunden lag der Kerl dann auf dem Boden. Rose war aufgesprungen, hatte den Kerl am Arm gepackt und ihn über die Schulter geworfen. Jetzt stach sie mit dem Absatz ihres High Heels in das Handgelenk.<br/>Er keuchte und versuchte mit der anderen Hand, Rose‘ Schuh von seinem Handgelenk zu bekommen. Rose drückte ein wenig fester und ich sah, wie sich die Stelle um den Absatz rot färbte. „Sagte ich nicht, dass Sie mich nicht anfassen sollen? Das haben Sie nun davon!“ Rose drückte ihren Absatz in das Handgelenk und ich hörte Knochen brechen. Ich sprang auf und rannte aufs nächste Klo. Ich konnte Blut sehen, aber nicht riechen und Knochen brechen wollte ich niemals hören. Ich kniete über der Kloschüssel und erbrach den Kuchen, denn ich gerade gegessen hatte. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort saß, doch irgendwann hörte ich die Tür aufgehen und Alice nach mir rufen. „Bella? Bist du hier?“<br/>„Alice!“ rief ich und schloss die Kabine auf. Alice kam zu mir hinein und betrachtete mich kurz. „Alles okay? Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?“ Fragte sie mich besorgt und kam zu mir hinunter. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: „Nach Hause.“ In einem der Waschbecken lief das Wasser und Alice stützte mich. Wir gingen zu den Waschbecken und ich sah Rose am Waschbecken stehen. Sie wusch den Absatz ihres roten High Heels ab.<br/>Zum Glück war er schon sauber, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich zurück in die Kabine gerannt. Ich sah Rose fragend an und sie verstand sofort. „Er ist ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Ich werde ihn wegen sexueller Belästigung anzeigen.“ Antwortete sie und zog den Schuh wieder an. Man sollte Rose nicht zum Feind haben. So viel war klar. Wir gingen nach Hause und ich legte mich nach dem Zähneputzen sofort ins Bett und schlief ein.</p>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich früh wach, ging duschen und zog mich an. Danach fing ich an, ums Telefon herum zu tigern. Edward Nummer kannte ich mittlerweile auswendig. Immer wenn ich Sehnsucht hatte, lass ich sie mir durch. Ich hatte mich aber nie getraut anzurufen.<br/>Ich griff nach dem Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein. Sollte ich ihn wirklich anrufen? Oh Gott! Was würde er sagen? Würde er überhaupt mit mir sprechen wollen? Liebte er mich überhaupt noch? Ich drückte unüberlegt auf die Anruftaste und hielt mir das kleine Gerät ans Ohr.<br/>&gt;&gt;Edward Masen.&lt;&lt; Sagte Edward am anderen Ende der Leitung.<br/>Ich hielt den Atem an. Oh Gott! Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Ich war total nervös!<br/>&gt;&gt;Hallo? Ist da jemand?&lt;&lt; Fragte er leicht ärgerlich. Ich antwortete nicht und vergaß wieder Luft zu holen. Er legte auf und ich sog schnell wieder Luft ein. Wieso hatte ich nichts gesagt, ich dumme Kuh!? Ich drückte auf Wahlwiederholung und fasste den Endschluss, mit Edward zu sprechen. &gt;&gt;Hallo?&lt;&lt; Fragte er in das Telefon und klang verärgert. „Hi Edward.“ Sagte ich sehr leise. &gt;&gt;Wer ist da?&lt;&lt; Er klang immer noch ärgerlich. Ich räusperte mich. „Hier ist Bella.“ Sagte ich und hielt wieder die Luft an. &gt;&gt;Bella! Hallo! Wie geht es dir?&lt;&lt; Puh! Ich atmete aus.<br/>„Danke, mir geht es gut. Wie geht es dir, Edward?“ fragte ich schüchtern. &gt;&gt;Mir geht es super, da ich jetzt mit dir sprechen kann. Wieso hast du dich nicht schon früher bei mir gemeldet?&lt;&lt; Ja, wieso eigentlich? Es musste eine Ausrede her! „Ich hatte viel mit dem Collage zu tun.“ Ich hörte ihn leicht lachen. &gt;&gt;Das Collage. Das waren noch Zeiten! Was studiertest du eigentlich, Bella?&lt;&lt; „Literatur hab ich als Hauptfach und wurde gezwungen Modedesign als Nebenfach zu wählen.“ Ich lachte kurz auf… Ja, ja unsere liebe Alice. &gt;&gt;Ich hab letztes Jahr meinen Abschluss in Medizin gemacht.&lt;&lt; Sagte er.<br/>„Ich weiß.“ Lachte ich. Ich wurde langsam lockerer und setzte mich schließlich in einen Sessel. Wir plauderten noch eine Weile, bis Edward zur Arbeit musste. Ich fühlte mich euphorisch. Edward und ich hatten über belangloses geredet. Mein Gott, ich liebte diesen Mann und sein Kind! Ich ging gut gelaunt in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Ich stand singend in der Küche, als Alice verschlafen herein kam und mich einfach geschockt ansah.<br/>„Wie kann man um diese Uhrzeit nur so gut drauf sein?“ Fragte sie mürrisch und ich zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Ich bin es halt. Sind die Hormone!“ Immer schön alles auf die Hormone schieben. Dann würde Alice nichts bemerken. Alice setzte sich an den Tisch und fing an zu frühstücken.<br/>Ich zog mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und schreib eine SMS an Edward.</p>
        <p>An: Edward<br/>Von: Bella<br/>Hey Edward,<br/>wollte nur fragen, was du eigentlich<br/>am 2. März machst?<br/>Mb Bella</p>
        <p>Ich steckte mein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche und fing an zu Essen. Warum hatte ich jetzt eigentlich an Edward geschrieben? Ich hätte ihn genauso gut anrufen können um zu fragen.<br/>Ne, lieber nicht. Alice gähnte, was nicht anders zu erwarten war. Wir frühstückten, ich machte den Abwasch und Alice ging wieder ins Bett.</p>
        <p>An: Bella<br/>Von: Edward<br/>Hey Bella,<br/>am 2. März hab ich Bereitschaftsdienst<br/>im Krankenhaus.<br/>Edward</p>
        <p><span class="user_bold">LA</span><br/><span class="user_italic">1. März 2008</span><br/>Mein Bauch war gewachsen und wir standen nun zu sechst am Flughafen. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass Rose und Jasper Perücken trugen.<br/>Wir stiegen in unseren Flieger  und – wie konnte es anders sein? – flogen wir in der ‚First Class‘ nach Los Angelos, die Stadt der Engel. Der Flug verging schnell, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich die meiste Zeit über schlief. Kurz vor der Landung wurde ich von einer quatschenden Alice geweckt. Man will niemals von Alice geweckt werden.<br/>Greg hatte vor einigen Tagen geschrieben, dass Charlie, Renée, Lissy, Philip, April und er auch kommen würden. Augen zu und durch! Wir fuhren ins Hotel. Hatten natürlich eine vier Zimmer Suite gebucht. Für die Paare ein Zimmer zusammen.<br/>Jake und ich hatten ein Zimmer für uns. Kaum waren wir im Hotel und hatten abgeladen, wurden wir auch schon zum Shoppen geschleppt. Die Männer trugen die Tüten. Alice und Rose kauften was das Zeug hielt und ich, ja ich lief hinterher und streikte. Am Ende saßen wir alle bei einem Luxusfriseur und ließen uns die Haare richten. Alice hatte jetzt auf einmal lange braune Haare. Extensions waren schon praktisch. Rose bekam die Spitzen geschnitten und ich wurde rothaarig, nach dem meine Haare auch um einiges verlängert wurden.<br/>Sie gingen mir jetzt zur Hüfte! Wieso wollte Alice, dass ich Hüftlanges, kupferfarbenes Haar hatte? Ich ließ die Behandlung still über mich ergehen. Als nächstes ging es dann zum Endhaaren. Mich schüttelte es schon bei der Vorstellung. Wie man es sich vorstellen konnte, war ich nicht sonderlich davon angetan, dennoch ließ ich mich dazu überreden. Die Männer gingen zurück ins Hotel.<br/>Sie wollten uns nicht schreien hören. Und wir schrien! Dumme Enthaarung! Ich hatte wirklich kein Haar mehr am Körper. Abgesehen vom Gesicht- und Kopfhaar. Mir tat alles weh. Dafür würden Alice und Rose irgendwann büßen müssen! Als nächstes war dann für die beiden eine Massage dran, ich durfte wegen dem Baby nicht.<br/>Sie wurden massiert und ich bekam einen Maniküre und Pediküre, zusammen mit einer Algenmaske. Danach nahm ich zusammen mit Alice und Rose ein Schlammbad.<br/>„Vielleicht hätten wir zuerst hier her kommen sollen und dann zum Frisör?“ „Ist doch egal.“ Sagten Alice und Rose synchron und bewarfen sich mit Schlamm. Ich verdrehte die Augen und entspannte mich. Wie kleine Kinder. Nach einer Stunde schlammbaden und schlammschlacht hatten wir genug davon und gingen duschen. Alice und Rose bekamen dann noch, Pediküre, Maniküre und Algenmaske. Ich las derweil eine Zeitschrift. Als die beiden dann auch endlich fertig waren gingen wir wieder ins Hotel, wo wir die Männer vor dem Fernseher fanden. Sie grölten und sahn sich Baseball an. Es war ja schließlich Samstag. Ich hatte schon vor Jahren versucht die Jungs bei einem Baseballspiel anzureden. Es kam immer nur: ‚Ähä... jaja, ich mach es nachher…“ Alice und Rose hatten im Januar beschlossen, dass wenn sie irgendwann schwanger waren, es ihren Männern bei einem Baseballspiel sagen werden.<br/>„Noch drei Monate bis zur Hochzeit.“ Meinte Rose, als sie einen Blick auf den Kalender warf. „Drei Monate bis zum Baby.“ Grinste Alice und ich verdrehte die Augen. Das Baby trat mich in die Blase und ich rannte zum Klo. Draußen hörte man Alice und Rose lachen. Ich erledigte grummelnd mein Geschäft und ging dann schmollend nach draußen und in mein Zimmer. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ich nahm die Decke der unbenutzten Bettseite und deckte meine Beine zu. Ich zappte ein wenig durch die Kanäle und blieb dann bei MTV hängen und zog mir South Park rein. Kenny starb mal wieder und ich sprach mit:<br/>„Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!“ Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum Kenny in jeder Folge starb. Es war auf jeden Fall lustig. Einige Minuten später übergab sich dann Stan, weil es wahrscheinlich zum Kuss zwischen ihm und Wendy gekommen wäre. Ich lachte herzhaft und mein Baby drehte sich in meinem Bauch um. Ich zog mein Shirt hoch und legte meine Hand auf den Bauchansatz. Wie erwartet spürte ich den kleinen Fuß meines Babys dagegen treten. Es war wirklich süß. Ich sah auf die Uhr; es war halb elf. War es schon zu spät, Edward anzurufen? Ich kramte nach meinem Handy und wählte seine Nummer.<br/>&gt;&gt;Hallo?&lt;&lt; Grummelte er am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hey. Hab ich dich geweckt?“ fragte ich besorgt. &gt;&gt;Bella!&lt;&lt; Sofort war er hellwach. &gt;&gt;Nein. Nein ich hab nur ein wenig gedöst. Wie geht es dir?&lt;&lt; Dein Baby hat Spaß dabei, mir in die Blase zu treten. „Mir geht es gut und dir?“ &gt;&gt;Mir geht es super. Ich finde es schön, deine Stimme zu hören.&lt;&lt; Ich konnte ihn lächeln hören. „Es ist auch schön, deine zu hören.“ Als ob mich der kleine Wurm unterstützen wollte, trat es wieder gegen meine Hand. Ich musste kichern. &gt;&gt;Bella?&lt;&lt; Er klang ernst und ich verstummte. Auch unser Baby schien sich nicht mehr zu rühren. &gt;&gt;Ich li-&lt;&lt; „Wehe dir!“ unterbrach ich ihn.<br/>„Du kannst mir das sagen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Ich möchte nicht am Telefon erfahren, dass du mich liebst!“ Ich war wirklich wütend. Männer sind doch manchmal echt dumm. Edward lachte und das Baby schien sich irgendwie zu drehen. Machte es etwa Purzelbäume? „Edward, wie stehst du zu Purzelbäume?“ Fragte ich scherzhaft und legte wieder eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. &gt;&gt;Meine Mum sagte, als sie noch lebte, dass ich während der Schwangerschaft nur damit beschäftigt war.&lt;&lt; Lachte er, doch ich konnte die Trauer in seiner Stimme deutlich wahrnehmen.<br/>„Willst du darüber reden?“ Fragte ich leise und Edward lachte auf. &gt;&gt;Ich denke nicht. Aber danke, Bella.&lt;&lt; Wir schwiegen einige Minuten. &gt;&gt;Ich möchte dich wiedersehen, Bella.&lt;&lt; Sagte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Ich möchte dich auch wiedersehen, Edward.“ Sagte ich leise. &gt;&gt;Hättest du… hättest du vielleicht Lust, mit mir zu der Hochzeit von meinem Cousin zu gehen?“ Er klang aufgeregt. „Fünfter Juni 2008 in Seattle. Ich werde da sein.“ Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich lächeln hören konnte.<br/>&gt;&gt;Du kennst Jasper Cullen?&lt;&lt; Fragte er erstaunt und ich nickte. Mir fiel auf, dass er mich nicht sehen konnte und antwortete: „Am fünften Juni werden es acht Jahre sein.“ Ich grinste. Alice und Jasper hatten nie miteinander Kontakt. Er war vierzehn, sie dreizehn. Er kippte seinen Saft über ihr Designershirt und sie wurden Freunde. Das Leben war wirklich seltsam. Aber gut, wenn das Leben nicht seltsam wäre, würde ich hier nicht sitzen.<br/>Ich gähnte und hörte Edward kichern. Was war daran denn so lustig? Ich grummelte etwas Unverständliches und er fing an zu lachen. &gt;&gt;Du hörst dich richtig süß an. Vielleicht sollten wir auflegen, damit du schlafen kannst?&lt;&lt; Schlug er vor. Ich wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, mich zum auflegen zu bewegen, doch irgendwie war ich ihm dankbar.<br/>&gt;&gt;Bella, ich werde am ersten Juni schon nach Seattle kommen. Ich möchte noch ein wenig bei der Hochzeitsvorbereitung helfen. Vielleicht können wir uns vor der Hochzeit schon treffen?&lt;&lt; Ich gähnte unterdrückt bevor ich antwortete. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Edward. Es werden sehr viele Paparazzi in Seattle sein. Alles nur wegen der Hochzeit von Alice und Jasper…<br/>Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre…“ Eigentlich hatte ich einfach nur Angst davor, ihn zu treffen. Was würde er von mir denken?<br/>&gt;&gt;Hm. Ja, ok. Dann sehen wir uns auf der Hochzeit. Auf Wiedersehen, Bella.&lt;&lt; Sein Ton war eisig und er legte auf, bevor ich antworten konnte. Ich starrte das Telefon in meiner Hand an und schaltete es schließlich aus. Was war denn jetzt mit ihm los?<br/>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Handy auf den Nachtisch, dann schalltete ich den Fernseher ab und ging ins Bad um mich Bettfertig zu machen. Zwanzig Minuten später lag ich im Bett, streichelte mir über den Bauch und schlief ein.<br/>Der nächste Tag würde sicherlich anstrengend werden…<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/12/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/14/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/498692"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 14 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 14 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/511076"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/14/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/13/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/15/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.156<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner"><p>                                <span class="user_bold">Wichtig!<br/>Bitte lesen:</span><br/>Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für die vielen Links in diesem Kapitel….<br/>Ich hatte einfach keinen Kopf dazu, das ganze Zeug zu beschrieben.<br/>Ich wüsste nicht einmal wie!<br/>(0) usw. verweist auf einen Link unten im Text. Guckt es euch gleich an, oder nachher, oder gar nicht. Mir egal.</p>
<p>Was ich dann noch sagen wollte; You expect nothing, but you get all…<br/>Wird bis zum Ende der Sommerferien (13.9.09) Pausieren.<br/>Ich hoffe, ihr werdet, wenn es weiter geht, wieder fleißig lesen und mich nicht im Stich lassen.<br/>Schöne Ferien!</p>
<p>Viel Spaß beim lesen!</p>
<p>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/><span class="user_bold"><br/>Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/></span><br/></p></div><br/>„Mary!“ Ich fiel aus dem Bett. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Wo war ich? Los Angeles im Hotel. Heute Abend war die Spendengala. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich brummelte ein „Herein.“ Jasper öffnete die Tür, ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Dann drehte er sich zu mir um und begrüßte mich mit einem<br/>„Wunderschönen guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“ Ich stöhnte genervt auf, während Jasper auf mich zu kam und mir einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. Stimmt ja, heute war ich seine Verlobte.<br/>Er half mir auf die Beine und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer. Jake, Rose und Emmett saßen verschlafen auf dem Sofa und sahen Alice an. Ich wurde auf einem Sessel postiert und war drauf und dran wieder einzuschlafen. „Hey! Nicht einschlafen!“ zischte Jake mir zu. Wieso denn nicht? Kaum hatte ich zu Ende gedacht, bekam ich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich schrie erschrocken und sprang auf. Alice stand mit einer großen Schüssel vor mir und sah mich böse an.<br/>„Jasper, Alice ist böse zu mir.“ Schmollte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du Arme.“ Sagte er und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Alice schnaubte und ich hörte, wie sie dir Schüssel wegstellte. „Also Leute, das Programm für Heute; Duschen, Frühstücken. Die Männer haben bis um fünfzehn Uhr frei. Wer nicht pünktlich zurück ist, wird meinen Zorn spüren!“<br/>O oh!<br/>„Rose, Mary und ich machen uns derweil fertig. Dann seid ihr dran. Verstanden? Gut. Ausschwärmen!“ Alice war nie bei der Army, dort war Jasper gewesen.<br/>Sie machte mir angst!<br/>„Jazz, ich hab angst vor Alice.“ Murmelte ich an seine Brust. Er fing an mir den Rücken zu streicheln und Alice ließ ein komisches Geräusch los.<br/>Ich drehte mich in Jaspers Armen um und sah Alice stirnrunzelnd an.<br/>„Bist du eifersüchtig?“ Fragte ich frei heraus und legte meine Hände auf Jaspers, die auf meinem Bauch ruhten.<br/>„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Schnaubte sie und sah mich wütend an. „Okay.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte mich zu Jasper um und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Er war anfangs total perplex.<br/>Alice schnaubte wütend und Jasper und ich fingen an, in den Kuss zu grinsen. Sie war eifersüchtig. „Okay! Ich bin eifersüchtig! Hör auf ihn zu küssen!“ Ich löste mich immer noch grinsend von Jasper und drehte mich in seinen Armen um.<br/>„Alice, du solltest doch wissen, dass Jasper nichts weiter als ein Bruder für mich ist. Das gleiche gilt auch für Emmett und Jacob.“ Alice sah betreten zu Boden und murmelte: „Ich bin aber trotzdem eifersüchtig.“ Ich stupste Jasper an und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf Alice. Er ließ mich los und nahm seine Zukünftige in die Arme.<br/>Sie kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur dich liebe, Alice.“ Raunte Jasper ihr zu und ich setzte mich auf Jake und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.<br/>Er war so schön warm.<br/>Jake streichelte mir über den Rücken und ich konnte – trotz nasser Kleidung – auf der Stelle einschlafen. „Bella?“ Flüsterte Jake. „Hm?“<br/>„Geh runter, du bst nass!“ Ich hörte ihn grinsen und kniff ihn in die Seite, stand aber dennoch, gähnend, auf.<br/>„Ich geh duschen.“ Verkündete ich, ging in mein Zimmer, holte Kulturbeutel und verschwand im Bad. Nach dreißig Minuten war ich fertig geduscht und geföhnt und verließ das Bad in einem einfachen, schwarzen Kleid und Flipflops. Meine ewiglangen Haare hatte ich zu einem Zopf geflochten, der mir nun über die linke Schulter hing.<br/>„Sexy. Gehst du im gleichen Outfit zur Spendengala?“ Fragte Emmett grinsend und bekam von Alice einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und verzog mich in mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich wieder in mein Bett und schlief auch gleich wieder ein.<p>Ein paar Stunden später wurde ich von, einer perfekt gestylten, Rosalie geweckt. Ihre Haare schimmerten golden und fielen ihr in sanften Locken über die Schultern (1).<br/>Ich konnte ihre Ohrringe sehen. Rosa Rosen. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid, das an ihrem Hals befestigt war. Unter ihrem Busen war eine braune Gürtelschnalle angebracht (2).<br/>„Was los?“ brummelte ich und zog die Decke höher. „Wir sind alle fertig. Wenn du nicht wie eine Putze aussehen willst, solltest du jetzt ganz schnell duschen gehen!“ Sagte Rose und grinste. Ich sah auf die Uhr, sprang auf und stürmte ins Bad um mich erneut zu duschen, Zähne zu putzen und mich dann quälen zu lassen. Ich saß zwei Stunden in Alice‘ und Jaspers Zimmer und ließ mir von Rose und Alice die Haare locken und dann aufstecken (3).<br/>Irgendwann wurden mir dann blaue Ohrringe angesteckt, die ich nicht weiter betrachten konnte, da ich schon in ein schwarzes Kleid gezwängt wurde. Dazu wurden mir noch extra hohe High Heels an die Füße gesetzt. Alice hing mir eine Kette mit dem grünen Ring um und zu guter letzt, wurde mir eine schwarze Handtasche in die Hand gedrückt (4).<br/>Alice hatte ihre schwarzen Haare einfach geglättet. Sie fielen ihr lose über Schulter und Rücken. Es gab ihr etwas Verspieltes. Ihr Kleid war hellblau, schulterfrei. Dazu ein breites Armband in blau, blaue Ohrringe, blaue Handtasche und offene, blaue High Heels (5).<br/>Wir gingen – oder taumelten, wegen eingeschlafener Füße – ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Jungs saßen. Als sie uns sahen, fielen ihre Münder auf und sie starten uns einfach nur an. Alice und Rose hatten mit Haare, Make Up und Kleider ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wir sahen wirklich toll aus. Jasper fing sich als erstes wieder. „Wow! Meine Verlobte, meine Schwester und meine möchtegern Verlobte sehen einfach umwerfend aus!“ Staunte er und Emmett und Jake nickten nur zustimmend.<br/>„Wir sollten los.“ Sagte Alice, nach dem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte. Emmett sprang auf und bot Rose sogleich seinen Arm an. Jasper und Jake taten es ihm gleich und wir hackten uns bei den Männern unter und verließen das Hotelzimmer. Im Fahrstuhl lösten wir uns wieder und wurden dann in der Lobby angestarrt. Solche Idioten. Die Limousine wartete bereits auf uns. Ein schwarzer Hummer (6)!<br/>Alice und Rose stiegen zuerst ein. Dann folgten Jasper und Emmett. Ich hinter den beiden und zum Schluss Jacob. Im inneren befanden sich graue Ledersitze und eine Minibar gegenüber (7).<br/>Alice und Rose saßen mit dem Rücken zum Fahrer. Seitlich saßen wir anderen. Der Chauffeur begrüßte uns und kurz darauf fuhren wir auch schon los. Ich hatte Lust, einfach weiter zu schlafen. In letzter Zeit war ich immer so müde! Ich döste ein wenig an Jakes Schulter, bis schließlich die Limousine anhielt und Jake als erstes ausstieg. Ich bemühte mich auch nach draußen und stolperte über irgendetwas. Jake fing mich auf und Jasper und Emmett eilten Jake zur Hilfe. Kaum waren wir aus dem Auto gestiegen, fing es auch schon an zu blitzen. Sobald die anderen sicher waren, das ich sicher stand, hackte ich mich bei Jake ein und wir liefen zum Eingang.<br/>Überall Presse. Ich machte mir nichts weiter draus, sondern ‚solzierte‘ den roten Teppich entlang. Emmett und Rose waren vor uns, Jasper und Alice hinter uns. Sie wollten wohl sicher sein, dass ich nicht wieder über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Wir gingen zur Rezeption, Rose meldete uns an und wir wurden zu einem Tisch mit sechs Stühlen gebracht. Der Raum war riesig und die Tische standen in einer seltsamen Formatierung, eine Bühne war aufgebaut worden. Die Wände waren silbrig, ebenso der Boden und die Decke.<br/>Die Tische und Stühle waren weiß bezogen worden. Das würde sicherlich vorteilhaft werden! Wir setzten uns an den Tisch, zu meiner rechten setzte sich Jasper, dann Alice und Emmett. Zu meiner linken saßen Jake und Rose. Emmett saß mir eher gegenüber, da der Tisch rund war, und grinste mich an.<br/>„Mary Brandon ist nun offiziell schwanger.“ Raunte er und Alice und Jasper mussten schmunzeln. „Dann ist sie eben schwanger.“ Sagte ich ironisch und lächelte meinen ‚Verlobten‘ an. Er nahm meine Hand und streichelte darüber. Alles war abgesprochen, Alice musste nicht eifersüchtig sein, da es auch teils ihre Idee war.<br/>Sie funkelte mich mit glühenden Augen an. „Mary, in deiner Tasche ist ein Checkbuch. Für jeden Beriech ist eine Spende da. Du musst die Seiten nur noch herausreißen und fertig.“ Sagte sie über Jasper zu mir.<br/>Ich nickte ihr zu und ließ dann meinen Blick durch den Raum streifen. Überall saßen oder standen verschiedene Menschen.<br/>Einige Schauspieler und Sänger, aber auch nicht so berühmte Menschen. Und dann…<br/>… entdeckte ich meine Schwester.<br/>Der Abend war gelaufen! Ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass sie kommen würde, aber dass ich sie trotzdem sehen musste!? Warum konnte mich das Schicksal nicht einmal verschonen? Moment, ich glaubte doch gar nicht an das Schicksal. Ich nahm Alice‘ Checkbuch und sah mir die Spenden mal ein weinig genauer an. Krebsstiftung, AIDS, Kinder in Afrika und für den Regenwald. Das waren die vier größten Bereiche.<br/>„Jazz? Wie läuft das hier eigentlich ab?“ fragte ich und besah weiter hin die Checks. „Der Moderator geht jede Stunde auf die Bühne und bittet um eine Spende für einen der vier Bereiche, die da vorne an die Leinwand projiziert werden.“ Ich hob meinen Kopf. Die Leinwand war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, was soll‘s.<br/>„Die mindestspende liegt bei einer fünfundzwanzig tausend US-Dollar. Das maximale ist jedem selbst überlassen. Die Checks werden eingesammelt und dann wird der Betrag gezählt.“ Ich nickte. Klang logisch.<br/>„Zur nächsten Stunde wird dann der Betrag für die vorherige Spende genannt. Dann werden die nächsten Checks eingesammelt und so weiter. Eine Stunde nach der letzten Sammlung ist es eigentlich zu Ende, aber die meisten feiern weiter. Mache Leute geben noch irgendwelche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Verlobung, Hochzeitstermin oder so was bekannt. Manchmal laden sie auch zu Geburtstagen ein. Sie werden jedes Jahr aufs neue fünfundzwanzig.“<br/>Jasper grinste zum Schluss und ich musste mit grinsen. So etwas war ansteckend! Schlimmer als Seuchen. Jasper fing an sich mit Emmett und Jake über Autos zu streiten, während Rose und Alice – wie konnte es auch anders sein? – darüber debardierten, ob mein Baby – in ihren Augen ein Mädchen – rosa oder pink tragen sollte.<br/>Was war da überhaupt der Unterschied? Das Baby würde weiß und gelb tragen. Es war neutral – mein Kleiderschrank platze vor lauter rosa und pinken Babyklamotten – und ich konnte Alice und Rose damit aufregen.<br/>Babys wuchsen schnell. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht einmal lange in die Klamotten passen. Ich wurde von hinten umarmt und sah nach oben, um das Kinn meines Bruders zu betrachten. Sexy Bartstoppeln!<br/>„Hallo.“ Begrüßte besagter Bruder meine Freunde. Sie sahen auf und begrüßten ihn und April ebenfalls. „Greg, April, das sind Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie und Jacob. Leute, dass sind Gregory und April.“ Stellte ich vor. Greg ließ von mir ab, ging um Jasper herum zu Alice und stellte sich zwischen sie und Emmett.<br/>„Ich muss mich noch bei euch bedanken. Ich hab mich sehr über das Auto gefreut!“ Sagte er zu meiner besten Freundin und den Teddy.<br/>„Kein Problem, Mann.“ Grölte Emmett und schlug ihn leicht gegen den Arm. Alice lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an, sprang auf und umarmte ihn.<br/>Wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten! „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?“ Fragte Greg mich. „Wie fühlt sich das Leben in der Öffentlichkeit so an?“<br/>Er grinste frech und ich nach das Checkbuch in die Hand, hob es auf Kopfhöhe und grinste dann:<br/>„Ich hab ein Checkbuch bekommen!“ Natürlich fingen alle am Tisch an zu lachen, was dazu führte, dass wir von allen Seiten her angestarrt wurden. „In welchem Hotel seid ihr abgestiegen?“ Frage Alice, nachdem sich April und Greg sich zu uns gesetzt hatten. „Wir sind im Hilton(8).“<br/>Sagte April lächelnd und Alice nickte nur. „Und wo seid ihr?“ „Wir sind im ‚The Peninsula Beverly Hills‘ (9).“<br/>Grinste Alice und ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu grinsen.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Die Links:  </p>
<p>(1) <a href="http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685106">http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685106</a><br/>(2) <a href="http://a103.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/36/l_146dc0975d217a1a81ee8dd67779d5ce.jpg">http://a103.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images01/36/l_146dc0975d217a1a81ee8dd67779d5ce.jpg</a><br/>(3) <a href="http://www.ghd-glaetteisen.de/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/10884078.jpg">http://www.ghd-glaetteisen.de/wp-content/uploads/2007/11/10884078.jpg</a><br/>(4) <a href="http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685073">http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685073</a>  Mit Babybauch halt^^<br/>(5) <a href="http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685110">http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=9685110</a> )<br/>(6) <a href="http://www.a1limobus.com/black-hummer-limousine.jpg">http://www.a1limobus.com/black-hummer-limousine.jpg</a><br/>(7) <a href="http://www.riveroakslimo.com/imgs/hummer.jpg">http://www.riveroakslimo.com/imgs/hummer.jpg</a><br/>(8) <a href="http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/world/2007-07/04/xin_560704041004216469626.jpg">http://www.chinadaily.com.cn/world/2007-07/04/xin_560704041004216469626.jpg</a><br/>(9) <a href="http://www.hotelplanner.com/Common/Images/Hotels/214311_1.jpg">http://www.hotelplanner.com/Common/Images/Hotels/214311_1.jpg</a><br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/13/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/15/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/511076"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 15 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 15 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/549170"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/15/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/14/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/16/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.304<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner"><p>                                Bin wieder da!<br/>Okay, ich war nie weg. Aber was soll's.<br/>Danke das ihr gewartet habt. Ich hab in meinen ganzen Ferien versucht etwas zu schreiben. Hab es aber nicht hingekriegt.<br/>Hatte voll die Blockade. &gt;.&lt;<br/>Ob ich sie überwunden hab, weiß ich noch nicht aber das Kapitel ist fertig geworden. (Liegt wahrscheinlich am Song)<br/>Ich werde wahrscheinlich in ein bis drei Wochen wieder posten. Wenn nicht, dann ist die Blockade wieder da.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Noch ein wenig Werbung für eine Naruto-FF:<br/>Sie heißt<br/>Schule, Stress und die Liebe?!<br/><a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a5226e00000c8950660a028">http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4a5226e00000c8950660a028</a><br/>Es ist eine PartnerFF von SaphiChan, MinaChan und mir.<br/>Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr es lesen würdet!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Das wars nun von mir...</p>
<p>Viel Spaß beim lesen!</p>
<p>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/><span class="user_bold"><br/>Spendengala<br/></span><br/></p></div><p>Greg und April stand eine Weile bei uns, dann wurde zur ersten Spende aufgerufen. Ich blickte auf die Bühne, auf der mittlerweile ein Mann und einige Frauen in grünen Kleidern standen. „Wir begrüßen Sie alle herzlich zur 32. Spendengala hier im wunderschönen Los Angeles. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle eine gute Reise. Aber ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Ich bitte nun um eine mindestspende von fünfundzwanzig tausend US-Dollar. Wenn es mehr ist; auch gut! Unsere, in grün gekleideten, Ladys hier, werden ihre Checks einsammeln.<br/>Die erste Spende geht an die Rettung des Regenwaldes. Vielen Dank.“ Der Mann beendete seine Kleine Rede und die Frauen in grün wackelten los. Wir warteten darauf, dass einer der Frauen zu uns kam, ich trennte derweil schon einmal den entsprechenden Check heraus. Rosalie und ich gaben die Checks an Jasper weiter und fingen an uns über irgendwelche unwichtigen Dinge zu unterhalten. Irgendwann kam eine der Frauen zu uns.<br/>„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Giselle. Darf ich Sie um eine Spende bitten?“ Giselle strahlte uns an und Jasper reichte ihr die Checks. Sie packte sie in einen Umschlag und lächelte uns dann weiterhin an. „Vielen Dank.“ Und damit begab sie sich zum nächsten Tisch. Ich sah, dass mittlerweile auch Kellner dabei waren, herumzulaufen.<br/>Einer steuerte direkt auf uns zu. „Guten Abend, die Herrschaften. Mein Name ist Marc und ich werde heute Abend ihr Ober sein. Möchten Sie schon bestellen?“ Wir blätterten kur in der Karte. Emmett, Rose, Alice und Jasper bestellten sich Gerichte von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte. Allerdings hatte ich grad irgendwie Lust auf Wienerschnitzel mit Pommes. Ob die das hier auch hatten? Ich fragte Jasper flüsternd ob es auch Schnitzel gab. Er musste sich sichtlich ein lachen verkneifen.<br/>„Ms. Brandon hätte gern ein Schnitzel Wiener Art. Noch etwas, Liebling?“ Seine Augen blitzen verdächtig und ich trat ihm auf dem Fuß. Er verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht und Jake meinte, dass er das gleiche wollte, wie ich. Der Ober ging, Greg und April kamen. „Ich werde dir wahrscheinlich den Appetit verderben.“ Meinte er und besah mich kritisch.<br/>„So schnell geht das nicht. Sie ist alles und viel. Man könnte auch von Hundescheiße reden; sie würde trotzdem essen.“ Ich schlug mit meiner Handtasche nach Jacob.<br/>„Du. Mieser. Verräter.“ Bei jedem Wort schlug ich ihn. Zuerst auf Bein, dann am Arm und zuletzt auf den Kopf. „Au! Ich brauch meinen Kopf noch! Ich studiere Jura, verdammt noch mal! Ich brauch meine Gehirnzellen!“ Es kam fluchen gleich. Okay; Er fluchte.<br/>Greg schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Okay, also… Fall mir bloß nicht vom Stuhl! … Lissy ist schwanger.“<br/>„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr.“ Teilte ich mit. Alle sahen mich an. „Sag das bitte nochmal.“ Forderte Emmett. „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt; Ich begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem WC:“ Ich stand auf und stapfte davon. Ich blickte mich suchend um und entdeckte einen Korridor. Ich steuerte darauf zu, lief an meiner Familie vorbei – die mich nicht bemerkten – und ging weiter Richtung Erlösung.<br/>Ah! Endlich! Das WC! Ich steuerte darauf zu und… wie konnte es anders sein? ... stolperte. Zum Glück legte es mich nicht hin.<br/>Ich blickte über die Tür zu einem weiteren Korridor.<br/>Dort war ein Schildangebracht auf dem Stand:<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/><span class="user_bold">Herzlichen Glückwunsch!<br/>Sie haben das WC gefunden.</span><br/></p></div><br/>Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und machte ein Bild davon. Das würden sie mir nie glauben! Innerlich lachte ich mich halb tot über das Schild. Ich ging auf die Toilette. Am Waschbecken betrachtete ich noch einmal das Werk von Alice‘ und Rose. Sie hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich erkannte mich selbst kaum wieder. „Hallo.“ Ich sah durch den Spiegel meine Schwester neben mir stehen. „Hi.“ Meinte ich höflich und trocknete meine Hände ab. „Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen. Sind Sie als Begleitung hier?“ Nein, ich spiel grad Mary Brandon. „Nein, nicht als Begleitung. Ich habe mich dieses Jahr dazu entschlossen, an der Spendengala teilzunehmen.“ Lissy nickte. „Mein Name ist Elisabeth Williams.“ Sie reichte mir ihre Hand. Ich ergriff sie kurz. „Mary Brandon.“ Sie sah mich erstaunt und schockiert an. „Sie sind Mary Brandon? Ich hatte Sie mir ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie passen gut zu Jasper. Er hat meinen Mann und mich zu Ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen.“ Sie strahlte förmlich und ich wiederstand dem Drang die Augen zu verdrehen.<br/>„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Schwanger sind. Ich bin es ebenfalls. In der elften Woche.“ Wen interessierte das? Mich nicht! Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an und verschwand dann – total genervt! – aus dem WC. Ich war jedem der mir entgegen kam, oder mich ansprechen wollte, einen tödlichen Blick zu. Greg und April waren immer noch an unserem Tisch, saßen aber auf Rose‘ Stuhl. Rosalie saß auf Emmett und folgte dem Gespräch. Ich setzte mich schweigend hin und versuchte nicht einmal dem Gespräch zu folgen. „Jasper, wir laden die beiden zur Hochzeit ein! Das wird bestimmt lustig werden.“ Kicherte Alice und ich seufzte melodramatisch. „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ Wollte Emmett wissen. „Mir ist nichts über die Leber gelaufen; zumal das nicht wirklich funktionieren würde. Ich hab Lissy im Klo getroffen.“ Meine Laune war wieder einmal im Keller. Ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht mehr lange andauern würde. Hormone an die Macht! Ein paar Minuten später kam dann das Essen. Greg und April gingen zu ihren Plätzen und ich fiel über den Salat her.<br/>Kaum hatten alle aufgegessen, wurde schon abgeräumt und die Hauptspeise kam. Ich verputze mein Schnitzel Wiener Art in rasanter Geschwindigkeit. „Ich dachte du hättest keinen Hunger mehr?“ Rosalie sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich stopfte noch etwas Kartoffelsalat in meinen Mund und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab wiewa hunga.“ Schmatze ich und trank ein Schluck O-Saft. Alle schüttelten den Kopf und aßen weiter. Nach einer Stunde wurde der Spendenbetrag für die Rettung des Regenwaldes bekannt gegeben. Er lag bei unglaublichen 195.625.852,99 US-Dollar.<br/>„Ich lass Emmett nie wieder die Geldsumme aufschreiben.“ Meinte Rose seufzend. Alice schnappte sich Rose‘ Checkbuch und schlug es auf. Nach etwa zehn Sekunden bekam sie einen Lachanfall. Sie reichte es Jasper, der es grinsend mir reichte. Ich sah mir die Zahl an. 5 Smiley Smiley. 3 Smiley 4, 8 Smiley. (500.304,80)<br/>„Oh Emmett.“ Meinte ich lachend und besah mir die Nullen, die er zu verschieden guckenden Smileys gemacht hatte. Ich Blätterte um. Das gleiche war bei den verbleibenden beiden Checks passiert. Ich schüttelte, schmunzelnd, den Kopf und reichte das Buch an Jacob weiter. Dieser grinste breit, bevor er das kleine Büchlein Rose zurück gab. „Ich bin mit einem Kleinkind verlobt.“ Meinte sie Kopfschüttelnd und sah auf den Tisch. Emmett schnappte nach Luft, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Du hast recht.“ Kicherte Alice, die Emmett ansah.<br/>„Ich bin kein Kleinkind!“ meckerte Emmett und sah seine Verlobte feindselig an. Die Frauen in den grünen Kleidern gingen wieder los und sammelten das Geld ein. Wieder gab Jasper unsere drei ab. Sobald die grüngekleideten Frauen fertig waren, ging eine Band auf die Bühne. Sie stellten sich als ››Dingoes‹‹ vor. Sie kamen aus LA und waren eine Unbekannte Band mit guten Songs. Während die Jungs spielten, machte sich eine Frau mit einem Kamerateam auf den Weg zu den einzelnen Gästen. Irgendwann kamen sie auch bei uns an.<br/>(April und Greg waren mittlerweile zurückgekehrt.)<br/>„Guten Abend!“ Begrüßte uns die Frau, die die gleiche Haarfarbe hatte, wie ich momentan. Ihre blauen Augen glitten über die Männer an unserem Tisch und man konnte fast sehen, dass sie am liebsten mit den dreien auf die Toilette verschwunden wäre. „Ich bin Noelle. Darf ich mich einen Augenblick zu Ihnen gesellen?“ Greg, April und Jake rückten auseinander, so dass ein weiterer Stuhl dazwischen gestellt werden konnte. Woher der Stuhl aber kam, wusste ich allerdings nicht. Noelle setzte sich und strahlte uns an. „Jasper, Rose. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Begann sie sofort das Gespräch. „Uns geht es gut, danke. Und Ihnen?“ Antwortete Jasper lächelnd. Ob er wusste, was er für eine Auswirkung er auf Frauen hatte?<br/>Alice war ihm verfallen und ich anfangs auch. Aber das legte sich bald und wir wurden ‚Geschwister‘. „Danke. Sehr gut!“ Emmett gähnte hinter Rose und zog sie näher an sich. „Ich nehme an, einer dieser beiden Frauen ist Ihre Verlobte, Jasper?“ „Sie nehmen richtig an.“ Meinte er lächelnd. Er warf mir einen kurzen ‚verliebten‘ Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Noelle. Greg versuchte sein Lachen zu ersticken, indem er seinen Kopf gegen Aprils Schulter drückte.<br/>Noelle bewegte ihren Kopf, sodass ihr au de Toilette herüber wehte. Ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Wie konnte man nur sowas auftragen? Stank schlimmer als eine Müllkippe. Ich lehnte mich nach links, schnupperte kurz an Jake und lehnte mich dann nach rechts um an Jasper zu schnuppern. Da Jaspers au de Cologne eindeutig besser roch, als alles andere, steckte ich meine Nase an seinen Ärmel. Mir war bewusst, wie dumm das aussah, was mir allerdings egal war. „Ähm… Was machst du da?“ Wollte Jasper wissen. „Schnuppern.“<br/>„Warum?“ „Weil Noelle stinkt.“ Sagte ich so leise, dass nur er mich hören konnte. Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf, schnappte mir Alice und zog sie mit zum Klo. Ich spürte wie mein Magen rebellierte und ich wollte die Frisur nicht ruinieren. „Mary? Was ist los.“ „Mir ist schlecht.“ Antwortete ich knapp und beschleunigte noch etwas. Innerhalb von Rekordzeit kamen wir am WC an. Kaum hatten wir die Damentoilette betreten stürzte ich aufs nächste Klo und übergab mich. Alice reagierte sofort und hielt meine Haare zurück. Sie wartete geduldig, dass ich fertig war. Ich setzte mich vor die Porzellanschüssel und stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände. „Ob das irgendwann vorbei geht?“ Wollte ich wissen und behielt meine Augen geschlossen.<br/>„Irgendwann bestimmt.“ Versuchte Alice mich aufzumuntern. Ich stöhnte und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Alice half mir hoch und ich spülte meinen Mund aus. Wir gingen langsam zurück zu ihrem Tisch und ich versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. Wir stiegen die Treppen hinauf. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich einen steilen Berg erklimmen. Oben angekommen musste ich verschnaufen und Alice wartete geduldig auf mich. Emmett schien uns bemerkt zu haben, denn er schob Rose von seinem Schoß und kam auf uns zu.<br/>Er sah uns fragend an und stützte mich. Wann war ich so müde geworden? Verdammt. Es war alles andere als toll hier. Mir war schlecht, ich war müde. Mein Rücken und meine Füße taten mir weh. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause in mein Bett.<br/>„Süße? Alles okay bei dir?“ Emmetts Stimme klang seltsam fern, obwohl er direkt neben mir stand. Ich versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln, was mir auch nicht sonderlich gelingen wollte. Emmett umschlang meine Taille und drückte mich an sich.<br/>So gingen wir zurück an unseren Tisch, an dem immer noch Noelle saß. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an Emmetts Brust und klammerte sich in sein Hemd. „Was ist mit ihr?“ Das war Jasper. „Sie hat sich übergeben.“ Alice. „Sie ist müde.“ Emmett. „Wir sollten besser gehen.“ Rose. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie ins Krankenhaus bringen?“ Greg. Ihre Stimmen wurden immer leiser. Die Musik schien zu verstummen und irgendwer dämpfte das Licht.<br/>Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wurde ich Ohnmächtig?<p><span class="user_italic"><br/>Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in die besorgten Gesichter meiner Freunde. „Was ist los? Mir geht es gut!“ Ich sah mich kurz um und bemerkte, dass ich im Krankenhaus lag. „Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?“ Die anderen antworteten nicht, sondern sahen zu etwas, das neben meinem Bett stand. Ich folgte ihren Blicken und sah ein Baby dort liegen.<br/>Es war klein und sah aus, als würde es gleich anfangen zu schreien. „Wessen Kind ist das?“ Fragte ich ohne den Blick von dem Baby abzuwenden. „Dein Sohn.“ Sagte Jake schließlich. Mein Sohn? Ich sah die anderen an. „Mein Sohn? Ist es dafür nicht noch ein wenig zu früh?“ Die anderen erwiderten nichts, sondern sahen den Jungen gebannt an.<br/>Ich stand auf und ging auf die Wiege zu. Der kleine Junge sah aus wie sein Vater. Wie Edward. Ganz und gar. Vorsichtig streichelte ich ihm über seine bronzefarbenen Haare, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. Ganz vorsichtig nahm ich ihn aus seinem Bettchen und ging zu meinem Bett zurück.<br/>Ich setzte mich und sah das kleine Gesicht an. Seine grünen Augen sahen mich klug an. Er öffnete den Mund. Ließ ihn offen. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Ich war glücklich. Wirklich. Warum wusste ich nicht. „Du solltest Daddy sagen, das es mich gibt.“ Ich zuckte zusammen als mein Sohn dies sagte. Ich sah ihn geschockt an. War das hier überhaupt die Wirklichkeit? Rose nahm mir das Kind aus dem Armen und legte es wieder zurück in sein Bettchen. „Es tut mir so leid, Bella.“ Schluchzte sie.<br/>Alle fingen an zu weinen. Was war denn nun los? Carlisle und Esme kamen dazu. Beide sahen mich traurig an.<br/>„Tut mir Leid, Bella. Wir konnten ihn nicht retten.“ Hä? Wen retten? Und wovor? Ich sah die beiden fragend an. „Wovon sprichst du?“ Fragte ich leise. „Dein Sohn. Er starb ein paar Minute nach der Geburt.“ Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte doch gerade mit mir gesprochen. Ich stand auf und ging wieder zu der Wiege. Er sah immer noch aus wie Edward in Kleinformat. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Ärmchen lagen neben seinem Kopf.<br/>Ich strich ihm über die Wange. Sie war eiskalt. Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf. Er war doch gerade noch am Leben gewesen. Er hatte mit mir gesprochen! Wie konnte er auf einmal tot sein?<br/>Das ging einfach nicht! So etwas war nicht möglich!<br/>„Bella…“ Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, doch ich schüttelte sie ab. „Lasst mich alleine.“ Wisperte ich und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geschlossen.<br/>Ich nahm meinen kleinen Junge auf die Arme und ging wieder zu meinem Bett. Ich legte mich hin, das Kind auf meiner Brust gebettet. Ich wollte es wärmen, nicht einsehen, dass er tot war.<br/>Er hatte doch eben noch gelebt. Irgendwas war hier falsch. Ich wusste nicht was. Aber es war falsch.<br/>Das alles hier.<br/>Dieser Ort.<br/>Dieses Bett.<br/>Selbst dieses Kind war falsch.<br/>Unreal. Als wäre es nicht echt und gleichzeitig wahr.</span></p>
<p><span class="user_italic">Ich machte meine Augen auf. Ich war zu Hause. Warum war ich zu Hause?<br/>War ich eben nicht noch im Krankenhaus gewesen? Ich war in meinem Zimmer auf dem Campus, neben meinem Bett stand eine blaue Wiege und ich hörte ein Baby lachen. Mein Kind war doch nicht tot? Ich trat auf die Wiege zu.<br/>Ein etwa sechs Monate altes Kind lag darin. Es sah aus wie Edward.<br/>„Du hast Daddy immer noch nicht gesagt, das es mich gibt.“ Meinte der kleine. „Wieso kannst du sprechen?“<br/>„Weiß nicht. Ist halt so.“ Erwiderte der kleine.<br/>„Wie heißt du?“ Wollte ich wissen. „Weiß ich nicht. Das musst du wissen. Du bist meine Mutter und musst mir einen Namen geben. Nicht anders rum. Also, wie heiße ich?“<br/>Ich wusste es nicht. Mir fiel nichts ein!<br/>Ich hatte ein Kind und wusste nicht wie es hieß!<br/>„Naja. Ist jetzt auch egal. Ich schlaf noch ein wenig. Gute Nacht, Mama.“ Ich sah den Jungen verstört an. Was war das hier für ein Mist?</span></p>
<p><span class="user_italic">Erneut schlug ich meine Augen auf. Ich stand vor einer Grundschule. Grundschule? Was tat ich hier? Es klingelte und eine Minute später strömten die Kinder heraus. Instinktive wusste ich, dass ich hier war um meinen Jungen zu holen. Er hatte immer noch keinen Namen, fiel mir auf.<br/>Eine kleine Version von Edward kam mit fröhlichem Gesicht auf mich zugerannt. Ich umarmte ihn und fragte ihn, wie die Schule war. Er erzählte mir darauf von seinen Lehrern und Mitschülern.<br/>Was sie alles durchgenommen hatten und wer mit wem, weshalb auch immer, streit hatte. Das volle Programm eben.<br/>Das Auto fuhr von alleine nach Hause. Zumal ich keine Ahnung hatte wo das war. „Ich habe immer noch keinen Namen.“ Sagte dann mein Sohn. Ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn von der Seite an.<br/>Er starrte auf die Straße. „Und du solltest Daddy endlich sagen, das es mich gibt.“ Er schwieg und ich schwieg ebenfalls.<br/>„Wird er dich wollen?“ Fragte ich zaghaft und schielte zu Mini-Edward hinüber.<br/>„Natürlich wird er mich wollen. Er liebt dich und nimmt alles was du ihm geben kannst – oder willst.“ Meinte er weise.<br/>„Aha. Und wie sicher ist das?“ Mini-Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich bin du. Ich weis es, weil du es weist. Ich sag nur, was du eigentlich wissen solltest.“ Sehr aufschlussreich.<br/>„Und wenn er uns doch nicht will?“ „Dann weiß er nicht, was er verpasst. Du willst mich, das weis ich und du ebenfalls. Edward weis es nicht weil er nichts weis.“ Ähm… okay?<br/>„Sag es ihm einfach. Mehr als das er dich abweist, kann eh nichts passieren.“ Er klang so überzeugt. War ich es ebenfalls? Ich wusste es nicht. „Wann?“ Das Wort verließ meinen Mund, ohne dass ich darüber nachdenken konnte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.<br/>Du musst fühlen, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.“ Er schwieg kurz, bevor er weiter redete. „Vielleicht wird dir dein Kind helfen.“ „Du bist mein Kind.“ „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin eine Fantasie deines Unterbewusstseins. Nichts mehr. Namenlos in der Gestalt der Person die du liebst.“ „Die ich liebe…“ Echote ich.<br/>„Ja.“ Ich liebte Edward also. Warum wusste ich das nicht? „Ich bin nur dein Unterbewusstsein, Bella. Mehr nicht. Ich leite, das was du eigentlich fühlst in deinen Verstand. Sobald du aufwachst, wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wissen, aber es ist so. Kann man nichts machen.“ Wir standen an einer roten Ampel und ich sah die Straße an, die ich oft überquert hatte um für Alice und mich frische Brötchen vom Becker zu holen. Stimmte das was Mini-Edward mir sagte? Aber warum sollte er mich anlügen.<br/>Er war mein Unterbewusstsein. Das Unterbewusstsein lügt nicht. Also….<br/>Ich liebe Renée. Sie liebt mich, irgendwie.<br/>Ich liebe Charlie. Er liebt mich, irgendwie.<br/>Ich liebe Lissy. Sie liebt und hasst mich.<br/>Ich liebe Greg. Er liebt mich.<br/>Ich liebe Jacob. Er liebt mich, wie eine Schwester.<br/>Ich liebe Emmett. Er liebt mich, wie seine Schwester.<br/>Ich liebe Rose. Sie liebt mich, wie eine Schwester.<br/>Ich liebe Jasper. Er liebt mich wie eine Schwester.<br/>Ich liebe Alice. Sie liebt mich wie eine Schwester.<br/>Ich liebe mein Baby. Es liebt mich. Keine Ahnung woher ich das weiß.<br/>Ich liebe Edward. Liebt er mich? Das war meine einzig ungeklärte liebe.<br/>Ich würde mit ihm sprechen müssen. Wirklich. Aber konnte ich das überhaupt? Konnte ich ihm unter die Augen treten, nachdem ich ihn Monatelang etwas verschwiegen hatte? Etwas, das er wirklich erfahren musste? Ich war verzweifelt. Hatte angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ich hätte es ihm schon im Dezember sagen sollen. Damals, am Flughafen. Hätte ich es ihm damals gesagt, wäre es vielleicht alles ganz anders.<br/>„Du solltest aufwachen, Bella. Sie haben alle angst um dich und dein Baby…“ Sagte Mini-Edward und verpuffte. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Straße.<br/>Ja, ich sollte aufwachen…<br/></span><br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/14/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/16/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/549170"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 16 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 16 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/559857"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/16/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>13 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/15/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/17/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.349<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie lange ich für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe!<br/>Ich hab rum überlegt wie ich diese eine Person am besten einbauen könnte. Mir viel aber einfach nichts ein. Dann hab ich drauf los geschrieben und sie einfach mit rein gebastelt. Sie wird zwar kein richtiger Bestantteil der Story werden, aber ich hab sie lieb!<br/>Es ist voll schwer Charakter mit Namen sterben zu lassen. *Schnief!*<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold">Wichtig:</span><br/>Ich bin jetzt im Abschlussjahr. Das bedeutet eine ganze Menge Stress und Prüfungen.<br/>Wenn mal lange Zeit nichts kommt, dann wird es daran liegen, dass ich keine Zeit zum schreiben habe.<br/>Ich werde diese Story und Euch nicht vergessen!<br/>Und sie auf jeden Fall fortsetzten!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"><br/>Jamie<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Ich schlug die Augen auf und hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war.<br/>Mein Blick schweifte umher und ich schloss daraus, dass ich im Krankenhaus lag. Und da es draußen regnete war ich wohl nicht mehr in LA. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Bauch.<br/>Er war größer geworden. Wann war das denn passiert? Wie lange war ich denn überhaupt weg? Eine Krankenschwester betrat mein Zimmer und schien überrascht zu sein, dass ich wach war.<br/>„Sie sind aufgewacht.“ Stellte sie fest.<br/>„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?“ Wollte ich wissen.<br/>„Gute drei Wochen. Ich werde dem Arzt Bescheid geben, das Sie wach sind.“ Sie wuselte aus dem Zimmer und ich starrte an die Decke. Drei Wochen? Was wohl alles passiert war. Warum war ich eigentlich im Krankenhaus?<br/>Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war, das Emmett auf mich zukam. Was danach passiert war, wusste ich nicht. Ich war müde, obwohl ich drei Wochen geschlafen hatte.<br/>Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet. Diesmal betrat ein Mann mein Zimmer. Er war groß und hatte rote Haare. „Guten morgen, Miss Swan. Ich bin Doktor Hanson.“ Sagte er freundlich und sah auf die Monitore, an denen ich angeschlossen war. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“ Seine braunen Augen sahen mich kurz fragend an, bevor sie wieder auf sein Klemmbrett schnellten. „Ich bin müde, aber ansonsten geht es mir ganz gut.“ Ich schwieg kurz.<br/>„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“<br/>„An was können Sie sich erinnern?“ Stellte er seine Gegenfrage. „Ich war auf der Spendengala, mit ein paar Freunden. Mir war schlecht und ich bin mit Alice auf die Toilette gegangen. Dort hab ich mich übergeben. Ich weiß noch, wie wir die Treppen hoch sind und Emmett auf uns zukam. Was danach passierte weiß ich nicht.“ Erzählte ich.<br/>Dr. Hanson nickte und notierte fleißig weiter.<br/>„Das deckt sich mit dem, was Ihre Freunde gesagt haben.“ Er schrieb weiter und sah auf die Monitore.<br/>„Sie hatten einen Kreislaufkollaps.“ Erklärte er schließlich.<br/>„Es war zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, das Sie danach ins Koma gefallen sind, aber Glücklicherweise sind Sie ja wieder aufgewacht.“ Ich nickte kurz.<br/>„Ein Gynäkologie wird nachher noch nach ihrem Baby sehen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dr. Hanson auch wieder und ich döste ein wenig.<br/>Wieder einmal ging die Tür auf und ich schreckte hoch.<br/>„Sie müssen sich nicht gleich erschrecken, Bella.“ Ich kannte diese Stimme. Woher nur? Mein Blick huschte zu dem Mann, der gesprochen hatte.<br/>Ich erkannte ihn sofort als Peter Smith, auch wenn er einen Arztkittel trug.<br/>„Peter!“ Sagte ich positiv überrascht.<br/>„Lange nicht gesehen.“ Grinste er.<br/>„Obwohl, nein. Dass stimmt nicht. Ich habe Sie in den letzte beiden Wochen öfters gesehen.“ Er trat auf mich zu und lächelte mich an.<br/>„Ich werde mich jetzt mal um Ihr Baby kümmern.“ Sagte er und zog mir die Decke weg. Dann begann er auf meinem Bauch herumzudrücken. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen und überlegte, um was sich das Gespräch am Flughafen gehandelt hatte. Gabi und Jane. Frau und Tochter von Peter. Jane war im Februar zwei geworden.<br/>„Wie geht es ihrer Tochter? Hat sie ihren zweiten Geburtstag gut überstanden?“<br/>„Jane geht es gut, sie hat einen Welpen zum Geburtstag bekommen. Es ist schön, wenn man noch richtige Freude sieht.“ Sagte Peter und schrieb in sein Klemmbrett. Oder war das meins?<br/>„Mit Ihrem Baby ist alles in Ordnung. Ich denke, Sie werden in einer Woche entlassen werden.“ Ich nickte schwach und Dr. Smith wandte sich zum gehen.<br/>„Ich komm werde nachher nochmal kommen.“ Meinte er und verschwand schließlich. Nach einigen Minuten rief ich eine Schwester und bat sie, mir einen Rollstuhl zu bringen. Ich würde zwar nicht durch die Gegend laufen aber rollen. Den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen war nun mehr als nur langweilig.<br/>Nach Zehn Minuten kam Schwester Maria mit einem Rollstuhl für mich zurück.<br/>Sie befestigte meinen Tropf daran und half mir, mich hineinzusetzen.<br/>Danach legte sie mir eine Decke auf die Beine und ging zurück an ihre Arbeit. Ich öffnete die Türe und rollte hindurch.<br/>Keine Ahnung in welchem Stockwerk ich war – ich würde mich ein wenig umsehen. Ich rollte den Flur entlang und um die Ecke. Das erste was mir neben den herum wuselnden Schwestern und Ärzten auffiel, war ein Mädchen.<br/>Sie saß ebenfalls im Rollstuhl und sah die Wand an. Okay, vielleicht war da auch eine Scheibe. In meiner Position konnte ich das nicht erkennen.<br/>Ich schätze das Mädchen auf etwa neunzehn Jahre.<br/>Wahrscheinlich war sie so groß wie ich. Braune Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Ich konnte nur ihr Profil sehen, doch schien die recht Hälfte ihres Gesichtes wirklich hübsch. Ich rollte auf sie zu.<br/>Wieso wusste ich nicht einmal. Sie drehte kurz ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und sah dann weiter durch die Glasscheibe. Hinter der Glasscheibe waren einige Wiegen mit Säuglingen, die schliefen.<br/>Ich sah nun ebenfalls durch die Scheibe, fesselte mich dieses einmalige Bild der Unschuld doch sehr.<br/>Das Mädchen seufzte und strich dann leicht über ihren Bauch. Dieser war nur leicht gewölbt, weshalb ich zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ebenfalls schwanger war.<br/>„Wussten Sie, dass zwölf von hunderttausend Frauen, vor, während oder nach der Geburt ihres Kindes sterben?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>Nein, das hatte ich nicht gewusst.<br/>„Ich werde dazu gehören.“ Meinte sie schlicht und ich sah sie entsetzt an.<br/>Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu mir und lächelte mich mit traurigen, grünen Augen an.<br/>„Ich habe Krebs. Es wurde diagnostiziert, da war ich bereits im vierten Monat schwanger. Die Ärzte tun was sie können, das ich so lange wie möglich am Leben bleibe. Damals sagten sie mir, wenn ich die Schwangerschaft nicht abbreche, würde ich noch etwa sechs Monate zu leben haben. Auch wenn die Medizin heutzutage fortgeschritten ist – Wunder gibt es nicht. Also werde ich die Welt verlassen und einen kleinen Jungen hinterlassen.“<br/>Abermals strich sie über ihren Bauch.<br/>„Jamie Thomas.“ Sagte sie nach etwa einer halben Minute.<br/>„Bella Swan.“ Sie lächelte mich schwach an.<br/>„Weswegen sind Sie hier?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Bin vor drei Wochen umgekippt und heute wieder aufgewacht.“<br/>Jamie kicherte. „Passiert mir auch manchmal. Bei mir liegt das aber an den Metasthasen in meinen Organen.“<br/>„In welcher Woche sind Sie, Jamie?“ Wollte ich nun wissen. Weshalb wusste ich selbst nicht.<br/>„In der dreißigsten.“ Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie war in derselben Woche wie ich und ich war wahrscheinlich doppelt so dick wie sie.<br/>„Hier bekommt man kein gutes Essen. Und ich bekomm sowieso nichts.“<br/>„Wieso denn nicht?“ Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich muss nüchtern bleiben. Ich schluck zwar ein Haufen Tabletten, damit mein Baby alles bekommt was er braucht, aber zunehmen tu ich nicht. Ich nehme ab und mein kleiner Junge nimmt zu.“ Jamie tat mir Leid.<br/>Vielleicht konnte sie ihren Sohn niemals in die Arme schließen. Vielleicht würde sie nicht einmal das Ende der Schwangerschaft erleben.<br/>Ob ich auch zu diesen zwölf Frauen von den hunderttausend gehörte?<br/>„In welcher Woche sind Sie, Bella?“ Jamies sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blinzelte kurz verwirrt.<br/>„Ich denke, ich bin ebenfalls in der dreißigsten Woche.“ Jamie nickte wissend und drehte dann ihren Rollstuhl zu mir um.<br/>„Ich beneide sie. Sie werden ihr Baby aufwachsen sehen. Sie werden eine Familie sein.“<br/>Ich antwortete nicht, starrte nur auf meine Hände.<br/>„Der Vater weiß nicht einmal, dass ich schwanger bin. Dabei hab ich eigentlich regelmäßig Kontakt zu ihm.“ Ich seufzte.<br/>Jamie zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Sie haben regelmäßig Kontakt zu ihm und er hat nichts von dem Baby, das man nun wirklich nicht übersehen kann, bemerkt?“<br/>„Wir telefonieren nur. Er wohnt in New York.“<br/>„Oh. Aha.“<br/>Wir schwiegen einige Minuten. Jamie setzte sich in Bewegung. „Möchten sie mit mir auf mein Zimmer kommen? Ich darf nicht so lange in den Fluren rumkurven. Die Schwestern haben Angst, dass ich die anderen Frauen wieder zu einem Rolli-Wett-Fahren anstifte.“ Sie kicherte und rollte an mir vorbei.<br/>Ich drehte ebenfalls um und folgte Jamie. Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem Zimmer, rollte hinein, parkte neben dem Bett und stand schließlich auf um den Tropf an ihr Bett zu befestigen und dann hinzulegen.<br/>„Ich würde Ihr Kind adoptieren. Wenn Sie möchten, Jamie.“ Ein Impuls sprach aus mir und das seltsamste daran war, ich meinte es so wie ich es sagte.<br/>„Würden Sie das denn schaffen, Bella? Zwei Babys, ohne Vater. Sie studieren doch sicherlich.“<br/>„Eine Familie braucht keinen Vater und das Studium schmeiß ich, wenn es sein muss, hin. Und ich glaube, ich könnte es schaffen.<br/>Ich habe Unterstützung. Meine beste Freundin, ihr Verlobter, dessen Schwester und ihr Verlobter.“ Und das alles ohne Luft zu hohlen!<br/>Jamie kicherte und nickte dann. „Ich denke, du wirst eine gute Mutter werden, Bella.“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, also lächelte ich.<br/>Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln, etwas das seit langem nicht mehr auf meinen Lippen lag.</p>
        <p>Jamie fragte mich über meine Freunde und Familie aus. Ich antwortete immer ehrlich und wir lachten viel. Besonders wegen Greg und Emmett. Ich erzählte ihr, was für Blödsinn die beiden schon angestellt hatten und Jamie erzählte etwas über sich. So erfuhr ich, dass sie Adoptiert wurde, da ihre Adoptiveltern keine Kinder bekommen konnten. Sie bekamen trotzdem welche. Jamie war ein aufsässiger Teenager gewesen und ging ihren Eltern tierisch auf den Keks. Irgendwann sagten sie ihr, sie sei Adoptiert worden, worauf Jamie abhaute. Zwei Jahre später lernte sie den Vater ihres Sohnes kennen.<br/>Alexander.<br/>Mehr sagte sie nicht über ihn. Die Beziehung hielt etwa ein halbes Jahr und endete damit, das Jamie Alexander sagte, das sie schwanger sei.<br/>Er verließ sie kurzerhand und Jamie stellte fest, das sie Krebs hatte. Sie tat mir ernsthaft Leid.<br/>Ich ging erst wieder zurück in mein Zimmer, als das Abendessen kam.</p>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen Alice anzurufen.<br/>Es klingelte eine halbe Minute bis sie endlich rang ging.<br/>››Hallo?‹‹ Schnaufte sie und brüllte im nächsten Moment Emmett an.<br/>„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Alice!“Flötete ich.<br/>Sie kreischte mir ein ››Bella!‹‹ ins Ohr.<br/>››Du bist wach? Seit wann!? Wieso hat niemand angerufen!? Wir wollten sofort informiert werden wenn du aufwachst!‹‹ Alice wie sie leibt und lebte.<br/>„Keine Ahnung, warum du nicht informiert wurdest. Was macht ihr eigentlich?“ Ich hörte im Hintergrund die anderem und auch Esme und Carlisle waren da.<br/>››Wir richten das Babyzimmer ein. Nachdem du zwei Wochen durchgeschlafen hast haben wir einfach schon mal angefangen.‹‹<br/>„Aha. In unserer Studentenwohnung ist jetzt also ein Kinderzimmer?“ Wollte ich wissen und Alice schnaubte.<br/>››Nein. Ich hab die Wohnung auf dem Campus gekündigt.‹‹ Sie hatte was getan?<br/>››Wir wohnen jetzt im gleichen Haus wie Jasper und Rosie.‹‹<br/>Okay…<br/>››Jasper wohnt ja im Obersten Stockwerk und Rose zwei drunter. Du bekommst das dazwischen.‹‹<br/>„Ich war noch nie in dieser Wohnung…“ Grummelte ich leise.<br/>››Das macht nichts, Bella. Sie ist genauso geschnitten wie Jaspers und Rose‘ Wohnung. Nur ohne Möbel halt.‹‹<br/>Fünf Schlafzimmer, die alle ein eigenes Bad hatten. Ein Gäste WC. Ein riesiges Wohnzimmer und eine riesige Küche, mit Vorratsraum und einem angrenzendem Esszimmer. Diese Wohnungen nahmen eine ganze Etage ein. Es waren insgesamt drei Etagen, die nur eine Wohnung beinhalteten.<br/>Die darunter waren mehrere. Zwei bis Vier Wohnungen. Und das alles mit großen Fenstern die viel Licht in die Wohnung ließen.<br/>„ALICE! Das geht nicht! Ich kann mir die Wohnung nicht leisten!“ Kreischte ich.<br/>››Carlisle und Esme haben schon alles vereinbart. Sie ist ein Geschenk für dich und dein Baby. Und sie sind beleidigt wenn du sie nicht annimmst!‹‹ Ich stöhnte gequält auf. Diese kleine Hexe!<br/>››Ich hoffe du magst ein helles violett oder ein dunkles Magenta. Wir wollten das Zimmer nicht gelb streichen. Das passt nämlich gar nicht rein. Und da wir nicht wissen was es wird haben wir uns halt darauf geeinigt.‹‹ Plapperte Alice.<br/>„Könnt ihr noch eins Einrichten?“<br/>››Was meinst du?‹‹ Fragte sie perplex.<br/>„Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer? Aber in Baby-Blau.“ Alice schwieg, was mehr als nur unheimlich war.<br/>Es raschelte und im nächsten Moment war Rose am Telefon.<br/>››Wieso zwei Zimmer?‹‹ Wollte eben diese wissen.<br/>„Erzähl ich euch später.“ Ich hatte ein fettes grinsen im Gesicht.<br/>››Bella?‹‹ Esme war am Telefon und sie klang ziemlich besorgt.<br/>››Geht es dir gut? Warum sollen wir ein weiteres Zimmer einrichten? Es wird doch nur ein Kind, oder?‹‹<br/>„Ich erklär es euch, wenn ich wieder aus diesem Klinischen weiß draußen bin. Aber solange geh ich Peter, Jamie, den Krankenschwester und wahrscheinlich noch dem ein oder anderen Sozialarbeiter auf den Nerv. Bis dahann!“<br/>Ich legte auf, bevor Esme etwas sagen konnte.</p>
        <p>Nach dem Frühstück kam Peter mit ein paar Assistenzärzten zur Visite.<br/>Da es mir soweit gut ging, meinte er, ich könne Morgen das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Die Assistenzärzte verließen auf meine Bitte hin den Raum und ich konnte mich mit Peter ungestört unterhalten.<br/>„Ich möchte das Kind von Jamie Thomas adoptieren.“ Er bekam große Augen. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.<br/>„Bist du dir sicher, Bella? Ein Kind ist schon viel. Und du wirst es alleine Erziehen, oder weiß er es mittlerweile? Zwei Kinder sind noch mehr Arbeit. Du wirst zu nichts anderem mehr Zeit haben.“ Ich nickte.<br/>Das wusste ich bereits und ich hatte vor, mich um die Kinder zu kümmern.<br/>Den Rest stellte ich hinten an.<br/>„Ich weiß. Aber dennoch.“ sagte ich und Peter nickte ergeben.<br/>„Ich werde mich mit dem Kinderamt in Verbindung setzten.“<br/>Ich nickte und er verließ den Raum.</p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Biss zum nächsten Mal...<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/15/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/17/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/559857"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 17 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 17 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/571186"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/17/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>17 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/16/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/18/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.519<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Hallo meine Lieben!<br/>Hier bin ich wieder.<br/>Vielen Dank für die vielen netten Revews, ich habe mich sehr gefreut!<br/>Aber eigentlich will ich gar nicht so viel reden, seltsamer weiße tu ich es trotzdem.<br/>Und es tut mir Leid, das die Kapitel grad so kurz sind...<br/>Ich versuche es in den Ferien zu ändern (Versprechen tu ich nichts!)</p>
        <p>Nun gut, zum eigentlichen Thema:<br/>Ich hab eine neue FanFic: Secrets<br/>... und es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr diese ebenfalls lesen würdet!<br/><a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0">http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0</a></p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Am nächsten Morgen ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen Alice anzurufen. Es klingelte eine halbe Minute bis sie endlich rang ging.<br/>››Hallo?‹‹ Schnaufte sie und brüllte im nächsten Moment Emmett an.<br/>„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Alice!“ Flötete ich.<br/>Sie kreischte mir ein ››Bella!‹‹ Ins Ohr.<br/>››Du bist wach? Seit wann!? Wieso hat niemand angerufen!? Wir wollten sofort informiert werden wenn du aufwachst!‹‹ Alice wie sie leibt und lebte.<br/>„Keine Ahnung, warum du nicht informiert wurdest. Was macht ihr eigentlich?“ Ich hörte im Hintergrund die anderem und auch Esme und Carlisle waren da.<br/>››Wir richten das Babyzimmer ein. Nachdem du zwei Wochen durchgeschlafen hast haben wir einfach schon mal angefangen.‹‹<br/>„Aha. In unserer Studentenwohnung ist jetzt also ein Kinderzimmer?“ Wollte ich wissen und Alice schnaubte.<br/>››Nein. Ich hab die Wohnung auf dem Campus gekündigt.‹‹ Sie hatte was getan?<br/>››Wir wohnen jetzt im gleichen Haus wie Jasper und Rosie.‹‹ Okay…<br/>››Jasper wohnt ja im Obersten Stockwerk und Rose zwei drunter. Du bekommst das dazwischen.‹‹<br/>„Ich war noch nie in dieser Wohnung…“ Grummelte ich leise.<br/>››Das macht nichts, Bella. Sie ist genauso geschnitten wie Jaspers und Rose‘ Wohnung. Nur ohne Möbel halt.‹‹ Fünf Schlafzimmer, die alle ein eigenes Bad hatten. Ein Gäste WC. Ein riesiges Wohnzimmer und eine riesige Küche, mit Vorratsraum und einem angrenzendem Esszimmer. Diese Wohnungen nahmen eine ganze Etage ein. Es waren insgesamt drei Etagen, die nur eine Wohnung beinhalteten. Die darunter waren mehrere.<br/>Zwei bis Vier Wohnungen. Und das alles mit großen Fenstern die viel Licht in die Wohnung ließen.<br/>„ALICE! Das geht nicht! Ich kann mir die Wohnung nicht leisten!“ Kreischte ich.<br/>››Carlisle und Esme haben schon alles vereinbart. Sie ist ein Geschenk für dich und dein Baby. Und sie sind beleidigt wenn du sie nicht annimmst!‹‹ Ich stöhnte gequält auf. Diese kleine Hexe!<br/>››Ich hoffe du magst ein helles violett oder ein dunkles Magenta. Wir wollten das Zimmer nicht gelb streichen. Das passt nämlich gar nicht rein. Und da wir nicht wissen was es wird haben wir uns halt darauf geeinigt.‹‹ Plapperte Alice.<br/>„Könnt ihr noch eins Einrichten?“<br/>››Was meinst du?‹‹ Fragte sie perplex.<br/>„Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer? Aber in Baby-Blau.“ Alice schwieg, was mehr als nur unheimlich war. Es raschelte und im nächsten Moment war Rose am Telefon.<br/>››Wieso zwei Zimmer?‹‹ Wollte eben diese wissen.<br/>„Erzähl ich euch später.“ Ich hatte ein fettes grinsen im Gesicht.<br/>››Bella?‹‹ Esme war am Telefon und sie klang ziemlich besorgt.<br/>››Geht es dir gut? Warum sollen wir ein weiteres Zimmer einrichten? Es wird doch nur ein Kind, oder?‹‹<br/>„Ich erklär es euch, wenn ich wieder aus diesem Klinischen weiß draußen bin. Aber solange geh ich Peter, Jamie, den Krankenschwester und wahrscheinlich noch dem ein oder anderen Sozialarbeiter auf den Nerv. Bis dahann!“ Ich legte auf, bevor Esme etwas sagen konnte.</p>
        <p>Nach dem Frühstück kam Peter mit ein paar Assistenzärzten zur Visite. Da es mir soweit gut ging, meinte er, ich könne Morgen das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen.<br/>Die Assistenzärzte verließen auf meine Bitte hin den Raum und ich konnte mich mit Peter ungestört unterhalten.<br/>„Ich möchte das Kind von Jamie Thomas adoptieren.“ Er bekam große Augen. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.<br/>„Bist du dir sicher, Bella? Ein Kind ist schon viel. Und du wirst es alleine Erziehen, oder weiß er es mittlerweile? Zwei Kinder sind noch mehr Arbeit. Du wirst zu nichts anderem mehr Zeit haben.“ Ich nickte. Das wusste ich bereits und ich hatte vor, mich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Den Rest stellte ich hinten an.<br/>„Ich weiß. Aber dennoch.“<br/>Peter nickte. „Ich werde mich mit dem Kinderamt in Verbindung setzten.“<br/>Ich nickte und er verließ den Raum.<br/>Lange blieb ich nicht sitzen und stiefelte zu Jamie hinüber.<br/>Ich klopfte an und wartete auf ein „Herein“ das auch sofort kam. Ich öffnete grinsend die Türe und sobald Jamie mich erblickt hatte, grinste sie zurück.<br/>„Guten Morgen.“ Jauchzte ich gut gelaunt und setzte mich an das Fußende des Bettes. Jamie saß nun auch im Schneidersitz und wir hatten die Decke auf unsere Beine gelegt.<br/>„Ich habe mit Doktor Smith gesprochen, er meinte, er würde sich mit dem Jugendamt wegen der Adoption in Verbindung setzten.“ Jamie nahm es zur Kenntnis und wir redeten noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten über die (wahrscheinliche) Adoption.<br/>„Wer ist eigentlich der Vater?“, wechselte meine neue Freundin das Thema. Ich sah sie zuerst verdattert an, bevor ich mich zu einer Antwort aufbringen konnte.<br/>„Sein Name ist Edward. Er ist Medizinstudent und macht gerade ein Praktikum in einem Krankenhaus von New York. Dort lebt er auch. Er ist der Cousin des Verlobten meiner besten Freundin – und du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich unter den Namen Edward Blair.“, plapperte ich.<br/>Jamie sah mich mit großen Augen an.<br/>„Edward Blair?“, flüsterte sie. Ich nickte nur und strich über meinen Bauch.<br/>„Heilige Scheiße!“, rief sie und hielt sich gleich darauf den Mund zu.<br/>„Weiß er davon?“ sie deutete auf meinen Bauch und ich schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Sie stöhnte gequält.<br/>„Oh Bella!“<br/>„Erspar mir die Predig, ja? Davon hatte ich genug.“, grummelte ich missmutige.<br/>„Ich glaub dir das nicht.“, sagte sie nach ein paar Minuten herausfordernd. Ich grinste und griff nach dem Telefon.<br/>„Ich darf doch, oder?“ Jamie nickte und ich wählte Edwards Handynummer. Dann stellte ich auf laut und wartete.<br/>„Ja?“, kam es verschlafen von der anderen Seite.<br/>„Hab ich dich geweckt?“, wollte ich wissen und sah zu Jamie.<br/>„Bella?“, fragte Edward nur.<br/>„Natürlich Bella! Kennst du sonst noch jemanden, der zu solch unmöglichen Zeiten bei dir anruft?“, fragte ich grinsend und Edward lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung.<br/>„Nein, nur du rufst zu solchen Zeiten an. Was gibt’s?“<br/>„Ach… ich wollt nur ein wenig plaudern, Jamies Gesicht sehn und dich Fragen wie es dir so geht?“<br/>„Wer ist Jamie?“ Man konnte die Eifersucht aus seiner Stimmer heraus hören.<br/>„Jamie ist ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen, sie sitzt mir gerade gegenüber und starrt mit offenem Mund das Telefon an. Ich würde davon gerne ein Bild machen, nur leider hab ich kein Handy oder eine Kamera.“ Edward kicherte am anderen Ende der Leitung.<br/>„Kann sie mich hören?“, fragte er schließlich.<br/>„Wenn sie es nicht verlernt hat, dann schon.“, meinte ich nur.<br/>„Hi Jamie!“, begrüßte Edward mein Gegenüber.<br/>„H… hallo.“, sagte sie etwas schüchtern und ich kicherte vor mich hin.<br/>„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Jamie. Wie hast du Bella denn kennen gelernt?“ War ja klar.<br/>„Äh…“, gab Jamie die kreativste Antwort überhaupt.<br/>„Wir haben uns gestern auf dem Krankenhausflur kennen gelernt.“ Erklärte ich Edward.<br/>„Du bist im Krankenhaus?“, fragte er sogleich besorgt. Ich seufzte bevor ich antwortete:<br/>„Ja, bin vor drei Wochen umgekippt und hab dann bis gestern geschlafen.“, eröffnete ich ihm.<br/>„WAS?“, kreischte er.<br/>„Wieso hat mir niemand bescheid gegeben!?“ Weil ich das nicht wollte? Das sagte ich ihm aber nicht.<br/>„Müssen sie wohl vergessen haben. Alice wurde aber auch nicht benachrichtigt, dass ich wieder wach bin. Schlechte Krankenhausdemokratie.“ Jamie verzog das Gesicht, als würde irgendwas schlecht riechen.<br/>„Stimmt was nicht? Soll ich eine Schwester rufen?“, fragte ich sogleich besorgt.<br/>„Nein, alles okay.“<br/>„Bella? Was ist bei euch los?“ Edward klang leicht panisch.<br/>„Ich hab Krebs, mir geht’s gut!“, rief dann Jamie. Wir schwiegen.<br/>„Du hast Krebs und dir geht es gut?“ Edward klang verstört.<br/>„Ja.“ Jamie verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Ich hab mich schon damit abgefunden, dass ich in ein paar Monaten sterben werde. Nichts Tragisches!“ Ich schnaubte. Natürlich war es tragisch! Jamie war noch so jung und sie würde Mutter werden und ihr Kind wahrscheinlich niemals im Arm halten können.<br/>„Bella?“ Jamies Stimme war sanft und ich sah zu ihr. Warum war alles auf einmal so verschwommen?<br/>„Hey, Süße! Nicht weinen. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter.“ Versuchte sie mich aufzubauen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich angefangen hab zu weinen. Hormone waren doch was tolles, dachte ich Sarkastisch.<br/>„Es ist so…“ „Unfair?“ Beendete Jamie meinen Satz und ich nickte.<br/>„Ja, das dachte ich anfangs auch. Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass es so vorherbestimmt war. Ich soll sterben und dagegen kann und werde ich mich nicht wehren – zumal da ich jetzt weiß, das die Person die ich am meisten liebe gut behütet aufwachsen wird.“ Jamie lächelte mich sanft und doch betrübt an.<br/>Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich an ihrer Stelle reagiert hätte. Ob ich es akzeptieren könne? Mein Kind niemals sehen und zu fremden geben? Nein, das konnte ich nicht! Dafür liebe ich es zu sehr. Ich schniefte, nahm den Hörer des Telefons und stellte auf leise.<br/>„Edward?“, flüsterte ich.<br/>„Bella!“, kam es sofort zurück.<br/>„Komm bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle, ja?“<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Biss zum nächsten Mal...<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/16/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/18/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/571186"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 18 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 18 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/608812"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/18/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>23 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/17/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/19/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.632<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner"><p>                                Ich bin im Verzug, ich weiß.<br/>Seht dieses Kapitel als Weihnachtsgeschenk an, denn es ist das letzte, für dieses Jahr.</p>
<p>Ich wünsche Euch allen, ein frohes Weihnachsfest und einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Anmerkung zum Kapitel:<br/>Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was für mühen ich bei dem letzten Absatz hatte.<br/>Es ist schwierig zu schreiben, wenn man nur verschwommen sieht (und das liegt nicht daran, dass ich keine Brille auf hatte!)<br/>Holt euch Taschentücher, in diesem Kapitel wird geflennt...<br/>Zumindest musste ich das.<br/>Ich finde es schrecklich, Jamie sterben zu lassen...<br/>Leider geht es nicht anders... *heul*<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/><span class="user_bold">Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/></span><br/></p></div><br/>     <br/>Ich starrte das Telefon in meiner Hand an.<br/>„Was ist los?“, wollte Jamie wissen.<br/>„Die Leitung ist tot.“, antwortete ich schlicht. Ich legte auf und wählte aufs Neue Edwards Nummer. Die Leitung war tot – einfach kein Durchkommen.<br/>Frustriert seufzte ich auf und lehnte mich zurück.<br/>„Toll.“, schnaufte ich missgelaunt und im nächsten Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen.<br/>„Bella!“, rief Alice und im selben Moment umarmte sie mich bereits.<br/>„Hi Ally.“ Sie ließ mich los und begrüßte dann Jamie überschwänglich.<br/>„Du bist ja ein richtiger Wirbelwind!“, lachte Jamie und der Rest meiner Freunde kam ins Zimmer. Mit dabei auch Esme und Carlisle.<br/>Ich begrüßte alle und stellte Jamie vor. Und so verging die Zeit. Hin und wieder kam eine Schwester oder ein Arzt rein. Wir redeten und irgendwann fand ich mich in einem Gespräch bezüglich der Adoption wieder. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass man nur ein Kind unter dem Herzen trug aber zwei bekommen würde.<br/>Allerdings hieß das eine Menge Arbeit, die ich bereitwillig aufnehmen würde. Es machte mich auch irgendwie stolz. Ich wollte, dass Jamie irgendwann auf ihren Sohn stolz sein konnte und ich würde mich dieser Aufgabe stellen.<br/>„Es war wohl von Anfang an deine Aufgabe…“, hatte Jamie irgendwann Laufe des Nachmittags gesagt. Abends verscheuchte eine Schwester alle nach Hause und mich in mein Bett.<p>(Zeitsprung: Ende Mai)<br/>Die Wochen zogen sich hin. Ich hatte mich in Jamies Zimmer verlegen lassen. Wir freundeten uns noch mehr an und irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich in ihr eine weitere Schwester gefunden hatte. Ich liebte sie schon nach wenigen Tagen über alles und die anderen taten es mir gleich. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten wurde ich irgendwann aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, während Jamie dort bleiben musste.<br/>Ich besuchte sie jeden Tag. Alice begleitete mich immer und zu dritt besprachen wir die Hochzeit. Alice verschwand immer wieder und wir bekamen schnell heraus, dass sie versuchte den Arzt zu überreden Jamie auf ihre Hochzeit gehen zu lassen.<br/>„Okay Sie können gehen!“, sagte Peter als Alice ihn wieder einmal stundenlang vom Arbeiten aufhielt.<br/>„Allerdings wird eine Schwester Sie begleiten. Und um sechs sind Sie mir wieder da!“, Peter drohte uns mit seinem Zeigefinger.<br/>„Wie gefährlich!“, flötete ich worauf ich nur böse Blicke des Arztes erntete. Peter verließ das Zimmer und wir sahen ihm hinterher.<br/>„Es wäre cool, wenn die sexy Ärzte nackt Visite machen würden.“ Alice und ich nickten nur zustimmend. „<br/>Okay… Abholservice für die Gäste, die Morgen bereits eintreffen… Unterkünfte… Junggesellenabschied… Kleidung. Wir haben alles!“ Alice grinste triumphierend.<br/>Ihr Handy krähte und sie fischte das Ding aus ihrer Handtasche.<br/>„Wir müssen los, Bella! Na komm schon!“ Schneller als ich gucken konnte, wurde ich aus dem Krankenhaus gescheucht. Ich stieg in Alice‘ Porsche und wir brausten davon.</p>
<p>(Zeitsprung)<br/>„Du siehst bezaubernd aus!“, sagte Esme zu mir und ich starrte sie an, als hätte sie mir gesagt, dass Regenwürmer die Models von Morgen wären.<br/>„Ja, natürlich und als nächstes platz dann meine Fruchtblase.“, sagte ich sarkastisch und mein Baby trat mich zustimmend.<br/>„Mein Baby denkt übrigens genauso.“, ließ ich die anderen wissen und legte eine Hand auf meinen riesigen Bauch. Hin und wieder wurde ich gefragt, ob ich Zwillinge bekommen würde. Was sollte ich denn darauf antworten?<br/>››Nein, ich bekomm keine Zwillinge werde aber trotzdem zwei Kinder groß ziehen‹‹?<br/>Die Leute würden mich allesamt für bekloppt halten!<br/>„Edward’s Flugzeug ist vor ein paar Minuten angekommen.“, sagte Alice. Das wäre dann das nächste Problem. Edward wusste immer noch nicht, dass ich schwanger war. Ich hatte zwar regelmäßigen Kontakt mit ihm, allerdings hatte mich mein Mut verlassen. Es war zum Schreien!<br/>„Meine Beine tun weh. Darf ich mich hinsetzten?“ Ich wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ließ mich auf das nächste Sofa plumpsen.<br/>„Das war sehr elegant.“, meinte Rosalie ironisch.<br/>„Danke, ich hab lange geübt.“, gab ich zurück. Esme schüttelte über uns nur den Kopf.<br/>„Kann mir jemand sagen, warum wir nochmal so viele Leute eingeladen haben?“, fragte Alice seufzend.<br/>„Du wolltest eine große Feier. Du hast sogar meine Schwester eingeladen!“ Alice seufzte erneut.<br/>„Du hast schiss.“, stellte Rose fest und grinste schelmisch.<br/>„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf!“ Alice war auf jeden Fall panisch und Rose lachte unsere Hyperaktive Fee aus.<br/>Mein Telefon klingelte und ich sah mich nach dem vermaledeiten Ding um.<br/>„Gefunden!“, rief Alice und ging ran.<br/>„Bald-nicht-mehr-Brandon bei Swan.“ Rose und ich fingen an zu lachen, während Esme schmunzelnd den Raum verließ.<br/>„Hallo Edward! Wie war dein Flug? Ich hoffe es gab keine Schwierigkeiten! Ich geb dich an Bella weiter.“<br/>Alice hatte Edward keine einzige Möglichkeit gelassen zu antworten, da flog das Telefon schon auf mich zu.<br/>„Hallo?“, fragte ich.<br/>„Hallo Bella.“, erwiderte Edward. Ich konnte ihn förmlich lächeln sehen.<br/>„Mach laut!“, verlangte Rosalie und ich tat, wie mir befohlen.<br/>„Hey Mädels, ich will mit Bella reden und nicht mit euch!“<br/>„Das merke ich mir!“, riefen Alice und Rose im Chor. Sie setzten sich vor mich auf den Boden und nickten mir zu.<br/>„Sie sind weg.“, schwindelte ich Edward an.<br/>„Schön. Ich wollte dich fragen, was du heute noch so vor hast? Ich bin schon in Seattle und hab nichts zu tun…“ Alice und Rose schütteten wild ihre Köpfe.<br/>„Ich denke nicht, dass mich die Monster gehen lassen würden.“ Das war nicht einmal eine Ausrede! Sie ließen mich nur ungern alleine aus dem Haus – seit der Sache in LA.<br/>Sie befürchteten immer, ich würde wieder umkippen und so hatte ich dann wenigstens immer nette Begleitung. Auf meinem letzten Geburt-Vorbereitung-Kurs wurde ich von allen angestarrt, weil ich mit Jasper Hale an meiner Seite aufgetaucht war.<br/>Tja, nicht jeder konnte so jemanden mitbringen! Innerlich lachte ich böse auf.<br/>„Dann schleich dich doch raus.“, schlug Edward vor.<br/>Ja natürlich! Raus schleichen! Auf was für Ideen kam diese Dumpfbacke eigentlich immer?<br/>Ich war fett wie ein Wal. Da war nichts mit schleichen.<br/>Rose und Alice kicherten in sich hinein und ich strafte die beiden mit bösen Blicken.<br/>„Wir werden uns doch sowieso zur Hochzeit sehen – und wenn Alice mir keine Leibwache aufhalst, hast du mich den ganzen Tag für dich alleine.“ Schlug ich ihm vor.<br/>„Das sind aber noch zwei Tagen, an denen ich dich nicht sehen kann.“, jammerte er und ich kicherte.<br/>„Dann besuch doch irgendjemanden? Wie wäre das? Du hast hier doch sicherlich viele Freunde – oder Fans.“ Edward am anderen Ende der Leitung schnaubte.<br/>„Wir sehen uns dann zur standesamtlichen Trauung. Tschüss!“<br/>Ich legte auf und atmete erleichter ein. Edward erfolgreich abgewimmelt!</p>
<p>(Zeitsprung)<br/>„Ich darf nicht zu deiner Party, Ally. So leid es mir tut. Aber mein Doc hat es mir verboten. Ich brauch viel Ruhe, da ich in ein paar Tagen entbinden werde!“ Alice schnaubte am Telefon.<br/>„Ja, ok. Dann geh aber frühzeitig ins Bett. Nicht das du mir noch aus den Latschen kippst. Rosalie und Emmett sind mit Videokameras bewaffnet und werden alles aufnehmen, damit die Nachwelt sieht, wie man eine Ordentliche Party feiert!“ Seltsamerweise glaubte ich ihr das aufs Wort.<br/>„Wir sehen uns dann Morgen, Süße. Überanstreng dich nicht, ruf an wenn irgendwas sein sollte und geh ins Bett.“<br/>„Ja Chef.“, verabschiedete ich mich und legte grinsend auf. Alice war so ein Kontrollfreak! Ich nahm meine Handtasche und machte mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen begrüßte ich die Schwestern, die ich bereits kannte. Auf halben Weg zu Jamies Zimmer begegnete ich Peter und unterhielt mich kurz mit ihm. Als ich bei Jamie eintraf, schlief sie. Sie lag auf der Seite und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rhythmisch. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, fischte Stolz und Vorurteil aus meiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit bewegte sich Jamie, doch es dauerte bis sie endlich aufwachte.<br/>„Hey.“, sie lächelte mich verschlafen an und ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante.<br/>„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte ich sie und sie gähnte herzhaft.<br/>„Der Doc meinte, mein Krebs wird schlimmer. Sie wundern sich, warum ich das Baby noch nicht bekommen hab.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.<br/>„Ich bin im Endstadium Krebses.“ Jamie schwieg kurz und sah mich traurig an.<br/>„Sie haben Metastasen in meinem Gehirn gefunden… Ich habe noch maximal zwei Wochen.“<br/>Meine Sicht wurde verschwommen und mir rannen heiße Tränen über meine Wangen.<br/>Jamie strich sie weg.<br/>„Sei nicht traurig, Bella. Wenn es einen Himmel gibt, dann werde ich von dort aus über dich und deine Kinder wachen. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Jamie lächelte schwach.<br/>Ich ergriff ihre Hand, die an meiner Wange lag und drückte mich an sie, während ich weinte.<br/>„Ich hab dich lieb, Bella. Du bist die Schwester die ich niemals hatte.“<br/>Tiefe Schluchzer zerrissen die Stille um uns herum.<br/>Warum mussten sie sterben? Ausgerechnet Jamie? Ich verstand die Welt nicht. Ich befand sie für unfair und heulte.<br/>„Jaime Thomas.“, schluchzte ich und Jamie Thomas sah mich fragend an. Ich versuchte meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sagte dann:<br/>„Dein Sohn. Ich werde ihn so nennen.“<br/>Jamie lächelte mich an.<br/>„Danke“, formten ihre Lippen stumm. Sie rückte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und ich legte mich dazu. Es war still, wenn man die piepsenden Geräte um uns herum nicht dazu zählte. Jamie schlief schnell wieder ein.</p>
<p>Die Krankheit forderte ihren Tribut.<br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/17/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/19/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/608812"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 19 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 19 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/642442"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/19/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>23 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/18/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/20/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.885<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/>Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Großmutter, die Anfang dieses Monats an den Folgen eines Schlaganfalls gestorben ist.</p></div><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Anmerkung:<br/>Wir nähern uns dem Ende.<br/>Geplant sind noch ein Kapitel und Epilog.<br/>Dann ist es endlich vollbracht und „You expect nothing, but you get all…“ ist zu Ende.<br/>Der Verlauf der Story hat mich manchmal selbst überrascht und dennoch, habe ich es irgendwie bis hier hin geschafft.<br/>So, noch ein Dankeschön an Euch für:<br/>179 Reviews<br/>257 Favoriteneinträge und<br/>15701 Zugriffe.<br/>Ich seid toll, Danke!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/><span class="user_bold">Lebe Wohl?<br/></span><br/></p></div><p>Ich saß in Alice‘ und Jaspers Wohnung. Esme und Rose waren dabei, Alice‘ Haare zu richten, während ich auf dem Bett saß und einfach nur dabei zu sah. Heute war Alice‘ großer Tag, dennoch lag eine betrübte Stimmung darüber. Jamie und ich hatten den Errechneten Termin erreicht. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…<br/>„So, fertig!“, rief Rose und Alice seufzte erleichtert auf. Das Tuch wurde vom Spiegel entfernt. Ihre Haare fielen in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus.<br/>„Okay. Du bist in deinem Vorhochzeitskleid. Bellas Tasche liegt im Wagen und nach der standesamtlichen Trauung fahr ich mit Bella ins Krankenhaus, für den Check und um Jamie und ihre Krankenschwester abzuholen. Hab ich was vergessen?“, fasste Rose kurz unseren halben Tagesplan zusammen.<br/>„Nein, ich denke nicht.“, sagte Alice, während Rose ihr Handy raus holte und eine SMS an Emmett schrieb. Von einem Moment auf dem anderen wurde ich total nervös. Ich würde Edward wiedersehen, nach fast fünf Monaten.<br/>Verdammt, wie erklärte ich ihm meine riesen Kugel? Edward war nur zwei Stockwerke unter mir… Hilfe! Mein Atem ging stoßweise, was die anderen mich besorgt ansehen ließ.<br/>„Bella? Alles in Ordnung? Geht es etwa los?“, fragte Esme. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bekam einen Tritt in den Magen.<br/>Sollte wohl so viel heißen wie: Beruhig dich!, was allerdings leichter gesagt war, als getan.<br/>Ich hyperventilierte richtig. Esme setzte sich neben mich.<br/>„Tu deinen Kopf zwischen die Knie.“ Ich sah sie an, als hätte sie mir gerade gesagt, dass ich auf 20 Zentimeter hohen High Heels den Tag verbringen müsste. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zwischen die Knie zu bekommen und irgendwie bekam ich das sogar hin. Esme und Rose strichen mir beruhigend über den Rücken, während Alice mich einfach nur besorgt ansah. Gott, ich war so dumm! Wieso hatte ich es ihm nicht schon viel früher gesagt?<br/>Dank Alice wusste ich wo er wohnt, ich hätte ihn jederzeit besuchen gehen können, aber nein – ich dumme Kuh behielt diese wichtige Information für mich!<br/>„Ich bring sie ins Krankenhaus.“, sagte Rose besorgt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.<br/>„Schon okay…“<br/>„Bist du dir sicher?“ Ich nickte.<br/>„Ich will dir deinen Tag nicht versauen.“, meinte ich lächelnd. Alice schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und zog sich ihr weißes Vor-Hochzeitskleid an.<br/>„Lasst uns gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns.“ Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir in Rose‘ BMW M3 und fuhren zum Rathaus.<br/>Die Stimmung war angespannt und wir schwiegen die ganze Fahrt über. Rose hielt vor dem Standesamt an. Emmett und Carlisle warteten draußen auf uns.<br/>„Da seit ihr ja! Jasper denkst schon, du willst ihn gar nicht mehr.“, grinste Emmett Alice an, woraufhin sie ihn in die Seite boxte. Wir gingen hinein und Carlisle führte uns zu dem Raum, indem die Trauung statt finden sollte.<br/>„Edward wird links von Jasper sitzen und du rechts von Alice.“, informierte mich Carlisle. Ich nickte und wir traten ein. Abgesehen von der Standesbeamtin und den beiden Männern war der Raum leer. In der Stirnseite des Raumes stand ein schwerer Mahagonischreibtisch.<br/>Auf der einen Seite standen vier bequem aussehende Stühle davor und auf der anderen Seite einer. Der Raum strotzte nur so vor Putten und wurde im Stiel des Barock gehalten. Die Standesbeamtin kam auf uns zu. In ihrem schwarz weißen Kostüm sah sie aus, als wäre sie die Braut.<br/>Ihre grünen Augen strahlten, ihre Gesichtszüge waren absolut symmetrisch und ihre blonden Haare waren ordentlich und zu einem Bob geschnitten.<br/>„Ein Traumfrau.“, murmelte ich zu leise für die anderen.<br/>„Sie müssen Mary Alice Brandon sein. Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Lucy Jolin.“ Ein paar Augenblicke später nahmen wir alle Platz. Ich wusste, dass Edward mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte und wenn er könnte, würde er es immer noch tun.<br/>Ich hatte ihn nicht angesehen. Ich wusste nicht mal warum. Es war irgendwie… ein komisches Gefühl. Also hab ich überall hingesehen nur nicht zu ihm. Ms. Jolin redete und redete. Ich bekam kein Wort mit.<br/>Ob das tragisch war? Ich wusste es nicht. Alice ergriff meine Hand und sah mich einen Moment lang aufmunternd an, bevor sie wieder mit Jasper kleine Liebkosungen austauschte.<br/>Mein Baby strampelte währenddessen wie verrückt. Ich legte meine freie Hand auf meinen Bauch und versuchte wenigstens den Rest der Rede mitzubekommen.<br/>„Und möchten Sie, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Carlisle Cullen zu Ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten bis dass der Tot euch scheide, so antworten Sie mit ‚Ja, ich will.“<br/>„Ja, ich will.“, hauchte Alice. Der Trauschein wurde unterschriebe – Alice und Jasper tauschten die Ringe aus.<br/>„Sie dürfen sich nun Küssen.“, sagte Jolin lächelnd. Jasper und Alice lächelten sich an, bevor sich die beiden einem innigen Kuss widmeten.<br/>Wir applaudierten und beglückwünschten die beiden. Rose und ich kuppelten uns schnell von den anderen ab. Edwards Blick verfolgte uns. Ich wusste, dass er mit mir reden wollte. Leider hatte ich keine Zeit dazu.</p>
<p>Rose raste zum Krankenhaus. Auf der Gynäkologischen Station trennten wir uns. Ich ging zu Peter während Rose zu Jamie unterwegs war.<br/>Peter untersuchte mich.<br/>„Willst du wissen, was es wird?“, fragte Peter und sah auf den Ultraschallmonitor. Ich nickte.</p>
<p>„Na los! Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät.“, hetzte uns Rose. Wir stiegen aus ihrem Auto. Emmett wartete mit einem Rollstuhl hinter der Kirche auf uns.<br/>„Alice ist am durchdrehen. Ihr fehlt ihre Trauzeuginnen.“, begrüßte uns Emmett. Ich gab Jamie einen Kuss auf die Wange und raste – soweit es mir möglich war – mit Rose davon. Ich war noch nie so Glücklich darüber gewesen, dass eine Kirche einen Hintereingang besaß, wie heute. Am Haupteingang, wo die ganzen Gäste hineingeführt wurden, wimmelte es nur so von Reportern.<br/>„Da seid ihr ja endlich!“, rief Alice pampig.<br/>„Ging nicht schneller!“, gab Rose zurück. Esme half mir aus meinem Kleid und in das andere hinein. Ich befürchtete, dass mir die Schuhe zu klein sein könnten, doch glücklicherweise passten sie noch. Alice stand in ihrem ‚Traum aus weiß‘ vor uns und betrachtete uns kritisch.<br/>„Gut.“, meinte sie schlicht und ließ sich nochmals richten.<br/>„Wenn das heute nicht schief geht…“, sagte ich mir und schüttelte den Kopf. Rose sah mich kurz besorgt an.<br/>„Okay. Wir haben noch etwa zehn Minuten.“, sagte Alice mit einem Blick auf ihr Handy.<br/>„Ich mach mich kurz aus dem Staub. Ich will nach Jamie sehen.“, sagte ich. Alice nickte mir zu und ich schlüpfte aus dem Nebenzimmer der Kirche. Jasper, Edward und Carlisle standen am Eingang und begrüßten die Gäste.<br/>Momentan schlugen sich die drei mit meiner Schwester herum. Emmett kam vom Kirchenschiff auf die drei zu. Ich watschelte auf ihn zu.<br/>„Wo ist Jamie?“, rief ich ihm zu. Emmett sah sich kurz verwirrt nach mir um. Dann deutete er nach vorne. Ich eilte nach vorne und fand Jamie und die Krankenschwester in der zweiten Reihe vor.<br/>„Hey.“, lächelte ich sie an. Jamie strahlte zu mir herauf.<br/>„Die Kirche sieht toll aus. Wann wurde das alles gemacht?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Keine Ahnung. War alles Alice. Ich glaube mittlerweile, dass sie zaubern kann.“, grinste ich und sah mich kurz in der Kirche um. Sie war fast voll besetzte. Jeder hatte einen Sitzplatz zugewiesen bekommen. Nur die erste Reihe war noch frei. Ich wusste, dass dort die Familie sitzen würde. Ich seufzte, ignorierte das strampelnde Baby in meinem inneren und verabschiedete mich fürs erste von Jamie.<br/>Ich sah Lissy und Philip, wie sich die beiden mit ein paar anderen Gästen unterhielten. Lissy trug einen hautengen Fummel der ihren Bauch betonte. Ich stöhnte auf. Sie versuchte natürlich wieder einmal alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.<br/>Dumme Kuh! Lissy schien meinen Blick zu spüren. Sie sah in meine Richtung und ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Ich grinste sie frech an und ging auf sie zu.<br/>„Hallo Lissy, Philip. Schön euch hier zu sehen.“, begrüßte ich die beiden. Beiden starrten mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Lissy’s Blick glitt nach unten und blieb an meinem Bauch hängen. Sofort bildete sich ein hämisches lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.<br/>„Du hast zugenommen, Schwesterherz.“<br/>„Du auch.“, gab ich zurück.<br/>„Ich bin schwanger. Was ist deine Verteidigung?“<br/>„Ich habe heute den errechneten Termin. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass mein Kind sich noch zurück halten kann.“, grinste ich.<br/>„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet? Ich muss zu Alice.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging ich an den beiden vorbei. Ich spürte, wie sie mir hinterher starrten. Ich wackelte einfach weiter Richtung Alice. Jasper sah mich und lächelte mich kurz an. Man konnte sehen, wie glücklich er heute war. Mein Blick streifte Edward, der in der schwarzen Hose und dem weißen Hemd einfach umwerfend aussah. Er sah aus als würde er heute heiraten und nicht sein Cousin. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzend zusammen.<br/>Ich wandte den Blick ab und ging weiter.<br/>Edward würde mich hassen. Davon war ich überzeugt. Carlisle holte zu mir auf. Er lächelte mir zu und zusammen betraten wir den Nebenraum der Kirche.<br/>„Alice! Du siehst wundervoll aus.“, sagte Carlisle als er seine Schwiegertochter erblickte. Alice umarmte ihn kurz. Sie nahm ihren Brautstrauß aus weißen, rosa und roten Rosen und starrte auf die Türe.<br/>„Noch zwei Minuten.“, sagte Rose. Esme umarmte Alice noch ein letztes Mal, gab mir dann meinen Strauß und verließ den Raum. Es war an ihr, Jasper zum Altar zu führen.<br/>„Ich bin aufgeregt!“, sagte Alice und atmete hecktisch. Rose drückte mir ihren Strauß in die Hand und packte Alice an den Schultern.<br/>„Sie mich an, Alice.“, sagte sie bestimmt. Alice gehorchte.<br/>„Heute wird der glücklichste Tag deines Lebens werden, Ally. Du wirst jetzt gleich da raus gehen und meinen Bruder heiraten. Er liebt dich. Schon seit Jahren. Das weiß du besser als jeder andere, Ally. Okay?“<br/>Sie nickte, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und griff nach Carlisle’s Arm. Es klopfte und im nächsten Augenblick kamen Emmett und Edward in das Nebenzimmer.<br/>Jetzt war ich nervös. Verdammte scheiße!<br/>„Es fängt gleich an.“, sagte Edward und griff nach meiner Hand. Die Männer führten uns nach draußen, in die Vorhalle.<br/>Zwei Kirchendiener standen am Tor. Emmett und Rose stellten sich als erstes auf. Rose links, Emmett recht. Dann kamen Edward und ich und zum Schluss Carlisle und Alice. Wir standen so, dass man uns vom Eingang her nicht sehen konnte.<br/>Die Musik ertönte. Die Kirchendiener öffneten das Tor und Rose und Emmett gingen als erstes los. Edward und ich warteten ein paar Sekunden und gingen ihnen nach. Edwards griff war nicht fest, aber bestimmt. Ich wusste, dass er mir immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarf.<br/>Mir und meinem Bauch.<br/>Ich konnte seine Verwirrung förmlich spüren!<br/>Die Festgemeinschaft stand und verfolgte uns mit ihren Blicken. Gott, war mir das unangenehm! Edward führte mich sicher durch den breiten Gang. Rose und Emmett trennten sich kurz vor dem Altar voneinander.<br/>Rose ging nach links und Emmett nach rechts. Edward und ich trennten uns an der gleichen Stelle. Die Musik veränderte sich. Wir drehten uns um und sahen Alice und Carlisle am Eingang stehen. Er führte die Braut langsam durch die Kirche.<br/>Ich bestaunte Alice‘ Schönheit. Heute war der perfekte Tag für die beiden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen die beiden vorne an. Carlisle lächelte dem Brautpaar zu und setzte sich dann neben seine Esme.</p>
<p>Alice und Jasper strahlten sich an und verließen dann als erstes die Kirche. Wir Trauzeugen folgten ihnen und positionierten uns in der Nähe des Eingangs. Jetzt hieß es Hände schütteln.<br/>„Wir müssen reden.“, wisperte Edward mir zu, als wir die Danksagungen irgendwelche High Society Leuten annahmen und deren Hände schütteln. Das würde wahrscheinlich noch eine gute Stunde dauern und mein Rücken brachte mich jetzt schon um! Alice sah mich kurz besorgt an, sagte aber zunächst nichts.<br/>Jamie rollte auf uns zu und wir alle strahlten sie an.<br/>„Eine wundervolle Hochzeit! Ich bin froh, dass ich das noch miterleben durfte!“ Alice umarmte Jamie und Jasper tat es seiner Frau gleich.<br/>„Wir freuen uns, dass du es her geschafft hast, Jamie.“, sagte Alice etwas melancholisch. Jamie lächelte sie an und wurde davon geschoben, während mein Blick nach einer Sitzgelegenheit suchte.<br/>Unter einer Eiche fand ich eine und watschelte darauf zu.<br/>„Hallo Bella.“, Greg grinste mich an und ich lächelte erschlagen zurück.<br/>„So schlimm?“, fragte er und setzet sich neben mich hin. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Wo hast du April gelassen?“<br/>„Sie ist hier irgendwo. Ich glaube sie hat irgendjemand gesehen, denn sie schon unbedingt mal kennen lernen wollte.“ Er zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. Synchron seufzten wir.<br/>„Wie geht’s dem Baby?“, wollte er nach ein paar Minuten wissen.<br/>„Dem Baby geht es gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, beantwortete ich knapp seine Frage und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Es war ein wirklich wundervoller Tag zum Heiraten! Die Sonne schien, es hatte über zwanzig Grad und es war in den nächsten Tagen keinerlei Aussicht auf Regen.<br/>„Esme Cullen! Diese Frau ist eine wahre legende! Ich glaub es einfach nicht, das sie die Mutter des Bräutigams ist!“, April war zu uns gestoßen und man wusste auch ohne zu fragen, wen sie so unbedingt kennen lernen wollte.<br/>April plapperte einige Zeit lang vor sich hin und fing dann ein Gespräch mit Greg über Flugzeugmotoren an. Ich saß einfach nur im Schatten der Bäume und lauschte dem rascheln der Blätter in der leichten Briese. Der Frühsommer war hier so anders als in Arizona.<br/>„Bella!“, riss mich Alice‘ Stimme aus meiner Trance. Ich sah verwirrt in ihre Richtung und erblickte den Fotografen, der vor ihnen stand. Seufzend erhob ich mich. Auf Bilder hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust! Missmutig ging ich auf meine beste Freundin zu.<br/>Der Fotograph positionierte mich zwischen Edward und Alice. An Jaspers Seite standen Rosalie und Emmett. Danach wurden nur Bilder mit dem Brautpaar und Edward und mir gemacht, dann mit Emmett und Rose. Dann kamen auch Esme und Carlisle dran.<br/>Am Schluss stand die ganze Festgemeinde auf den Treppen vor der Kirche und lächelten in die Kamera.<br/>Der Fotograf knipste ein paar Mal und wir konnten weiter. Es war abgesprochen, dass Alice und Jasper mit Rosalie und Edward im Brautwagen fuhren. Einen riesigen Umweg versteht sich natürlich. Emmett kam zu mir und dirigierte mich zum Auto von Carlisle. Esme und er warteten bereits am Wagen.<br/>„Bella, ich möchte, dass du vorne sitz.“, wies Carlisle mich an und öffnete mir die Tür zur Beifahrerseite. Ich ließ mich ziemlich unelegant auf den Ledersitz plumpsen und wartete darauf, dass wir endlich los fahren würden. Carlisle half Esme in den Wagen, während Emmett auf dem Rücksitzt Platz nahm.<br/>Wir fuhren weg und ich blickte gedankenlos auf die Straße.<br/>„Im August heiratest du unsere Rosalie. Das wird ja so toll werden!“, sagte Esme zu Emmett und brachte mich damit in die Realität zurück. Emmett lachte auf.<br/>„Es wird wahrscheinlich der längste Tag meines Lebens werden! Rose macht mich teilweise mit der Hochzeitsplanung wahnsinnig. Und Alice erst! Die beiden entwickeln immer neue Ideen und kommen dabei keinen Schritt weiter!“<br/>Ob ich auch irgendwann heiraten würde? Wenn ja, dann kam mir dieser Moment ziemlich weit entfernt vor. Ich war schwanger von einem Mann, denn ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte, auf einer Hochzeit meiner besten Freundin…<br/>Wenn das mal gut geht…<br/>Schnell waren wir im Park angekommen, indem das Fest organisiert war.<br/>Edward und Rose hatten Anweisung, erst in einer halben bis dreiviertel Stunde hier auf zu tauchen – was für uns zwar etwas knapp werden würde, aber es würde schon irgendwie klappen. Ich stieg aus dem Auto und betrachtete den Wolkenlosen Himmel. Alice hatte verdammt Glück gehabt, mit dem Wetter.<br/>In der letzten Woche hatte es teilweise nur geregnet.<br/>„Okay, schnappt euch Ballons und versorgt die Gäste damit. Für jeden erstmals einen. Wenn dann noch welche übrig sind, zuerst an die Kinder einen zweite und dann an die Erwachsenen!“, dirigierte Esme und scheuchte Carlisle und Emmett zu einem weißen Zelt indem eindeutig tausende von roten Herzballons hingen.<br/>„Wir werden wegfliegen.“, hörte ich Emmett andächtig sagen, bevor er sich ein Bund Ballons schnappte und anfing sie an die eintrudelnden Gäste zu verteilen.<br/>„Geh und setzt dich zu Jamie.“, wies mich Esme an, während Emmett mir einen Ballon in die Hand drückte. Ich nickte und sah mich nach ihr um. Alice und Jasper hatten über hundert Leute eingeladen, wobei ich mich fragte, woher die beiden so viele Menschen kannten. Ich sah Jamie und wie sie sich mit Lissy und Philip unterhielt.<br/>Ich watschelte auf sie zu. Wahrscheinlich quasselte Lissy die arme Jamie über Schwangerschaften zu.<br/>„Es ist so wunderbar, ein Baby zu bekommen! Finden Sie nicht auch, Miss Thomas?“<br/>„Ja.“, antwortete Jamie und sah Lissy abschätzig an.<br/>„Wann ist es denn so weit? Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie im sechsten Monat.“ Warum wurde ich mit solch einer Schwester gestraft?<br/>„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Lissy.“, sagte ich bevor Jamie etwas erwidern konnte.<br/>„Oh.“ Lissy‘s lächeln verschwand kurz.<br/>„Bella. Schön dich hier zu sehen.“ Bäh. Was für ein widerliches Zahnpasta Lächeln.<br/>„Was führt dich denn hier her?“, fragte sie, während Jamie mich fragend ansah.<br/>„Es ist die Hochzeit meiner besten Freundin. Was tust du hier?“ Lissy antwortete nicht.<br/>„Isabella.“ Meine Mutter war zu uns gestoßen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, wollte sie wissen, als sie meinen Bauch erblickte.<br/>„Was soll mir denn passiert sein? Findest du mein erscheinen so ungewöhnlich?“, fragte ich betont höflich nach.<br/>„Nein. Ich finde das da ungewöhnlich.“ Sie deutete auf meinen Bauch.<br/>„‚Das da‘, wie du es eben so schön bezeichnet hast, Mutter, ist dein Enkelkind.“, erwiderte ich bitter.<br/>„Oh.“, machte sie, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden.<br/>„Nett.“, dachte ich mir.<br/>„Äh Bella. Würdest du mich bitte mal dort rüber fahren?“ Jamies versuch einem Streit entgegen zu wirken war zwar nett gemeint, aber es würde irgendwann trotzdem dazu kommen. Ich schob Jamie schließlich zu Emmett, der neben einer Bank stand und setzte mich auf die Bank.<br/>„Sei fröhlich“, grinste Emmett mich an und rückte Jamie und mir Luftballons in die Hand. Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon die Limousine angefahren.<br/>Edward und Rosalie stiegen zuerst aus und öffneten dann die Hintertür. Zuerst stieg Jasper aus und die Menge fing an zu applaudieren. Er strahlte richtig und irgendwie wurde ich neidisch. Konnte ich irgendwann auch so einen wunderbaren Mann wie Jasper haben? Alice stieg aus den Wagen. Sie lächelte glücklich und küsste Jasper.<br/>Emmett gab den Leuten ein Zeichen und hunderte von Herzballons stiegen in den Himmel auf.</p>
<p>„Was ist das?“, fragte ich verwirrt und sah das Päckchen, das Jamie mir gegeben hatte, an.<br/>„Ein paar Briefe.“, antwortete sie lächelnd, während ich sie misstrauisch ansah.<br/>„Ein paar? Das ist aber sehr untertrieben.“ Ich wendete das Päckchen das die dicke eines Buches mit über tausend Seiten hatte. Jamie verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Erst aufmachen, wenn ich nicht mehr bin.“, sagte Jamie ernst und sah mich durchdringend an.<br/>„Ja, Sir.“, sagte ich und salutierte. Jamie kicherte und rollte davon.<br/>„Bella?“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Edward… Ich drehte mich um und da stand er. Der Vater meines Babys, der mich wohl hasste.<br/>„Wir müssen reden.“, sagte der Mann meiner Träume und sah mich ernst an. Ich nickte ergeben und ließ mich von Edward von den Zelten wegführen.<br/>„Ich nehme an, dass du mich deswegen nicht sehen wolltest?“ Zaghaft deutete er auf meinen Bauch.<br/>„Ich meine, ich kann es verstehen, dass du keine Beziehung mit mir willst, da du ja ein Kind erwartest…“ Ich begriff zunächst nicht, was er mir sagen wollte und dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag:<br/>Er dachte, ich hätte einen Freund. Einen Freund, mit dem ich zusammen war und mit dem ich gemeinsam dieses Kind wollte. Edward starrte in den dunklen Himmel. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Edward kam mir zuvor.<br/>„Ich verstehe es, Bella. Du wolltest mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte wohl genauso gehandelt.“ Nein, du hättest bestimmt nicht so gehandelt wie ich, dachte ich und verfluchte mich selbst für meine Dummheit.<br/>„Edward…“, setzte ich an und wurde abermals unterbrochen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Bella. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du Glücklich bist. Das ist alles. Und wenn ich deinem Glück im Weg stehen sollte… Ich gehe jetzt besser.“ Ich starrte in voller Unglauben an.<br/>Er wollte gehen? Einfach so?<br/>„Bella!“, schallte Jacobs Stimme über den Rasen. Ich sah mich nach ihm um. Er kam auf uns zugejoggt. Ich sah wieder zu Edward und wollte ihm erklären.<br/>„Edward, die einzige Person die mich glücklich machen kann-“ Ich wurde von hinten in eine Umarmung gezogen und spürte im nächsten Augenblick Jacobs Lippen auf meinem Haar.<br/>„Jake“, sagte ich und versuchte mich von ihm zu befreien. Edward warf mir einen traurigen Blick zu und ging dann wieder Richtung Zelte. Er murmelte ein<br/>„Viel Glück“ und verschwand.<br/>„Edward!“, rief ich ihm nach, doch er war weg.<br/>„Jacob!“, wütete ich.<br/>„Lass mich verdammt noch mal los!“ Jacob gehorchte auf der Stelle und wich vor mir zurück.<br/>„Du Vollidiot!“, fauchte ich ihn an und machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich zwei zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Er traute sich nicht zu sprechen.<br/>„Du hast alles Kaputt gemacht! Edward wird nie mehr mit mir reden!“ Ich spürte etwas Nasses auf meiner Wange und wischte mir wirsch darüber.<br/>„Bella, beruhige dich doch.“, versuchte Jacob mich zu beschwichtigen. Ich flüchtete weinend zu den Zelten und suchte nach Rosalie, während ich Alice auswich. Ich fand Rose schnell. Sie stand bei Jamie und verabschiedete sich wohl gerade von ihr. Die Menge um uns herum plauderte, lachte und tanzte. Von uns wurde keine Notiz genommen.<br/>„Bella?“ Jamie hatte mich zuerst gesehen und wirkte nun besorgt. Jamie versuchte aufzustehen, wurde aber von der Krankenschwester wieder in den Rollstuhl gedrückt. Rose legte besorgt einen Arm um meine Schulter.<br/>„Jacob ist ein Idiot. Edward hasst mich und ich ruiniere Alice‘ Hochzeit.“, schluchzte ich und wischte mir abermals die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah mich mitleidig an und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.<br/>„Was ist los?“, fragte auf einmal Alice. Shit. Ich wollte ihr doch nicht ihre Hochzeit verderben…<br/>„Hormone.“, antwortete Jamie.<br/>„Sie ist einfach nur so Glücklich.“ Jamie ward mir einen kurzen, auffordernden Blick zu und ich nickte.<br/>Die Braut sah mich kurz misstrauisch an und wurde dann von irgendjemanden, denn ich nicht kannte zum Tanzen aufgefordert.<br/>„Bella?“ Ich sah Jamie an. Sie hatte ihre Arme nach mir ausgestreckt. Ich beugte mich, so gut ich konnte, zu ihr hinunter und umarmte sie.<br/>„Ich kenn dich erst seit kurzem und ich finde es schade, dass das hier nun ein Lebewohl ist. Pass gut auf dich und die Knirpse auf, ja?“, Jamies Stimme war so voller Liebe, dass ich wieder anfing zu weinen.<br/>„Versprich es.“, forderte Jamie und ich nickte.<br/>„Schön.“, sie grinste zufrieden und reichte Rosalie einen Umschlag. Sie lächelte uns noch einmal zu und wurde dann von der Krankenschwester zu einem Taxi geschoben.<br/>„Bringst du mich nach Hause, Rose?“</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/18/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/20/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/642442"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 20 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 20 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/683489"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/20/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>11 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/19/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/21/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.472<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Tja, das ist es dann. Das letzte Kapitel.<br/>Der Großteil von euch hat sich darüber beschwert, dass es viel zu wenig ist.<br/>Irgendwie habt ihr schon recht, aber es muss nun endlich zu Ende gehen.<br/>Es tut mir Leid, dass ich seit Februar nichts mehr gepostet hatte. Ich hatte keine Zeit, da ich gerade meine Prüfungen schreibe.<br/>Allerdings wird es einen Epilog geben.<br/>Nun ja... viel Spaß beim Lesen.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>So, noch ein Dankeschön an Euch für:<br/>202 Reviews<br/>282 Favoriteneinträge und<br/>18229 Zugriffe.<br/>Ich seid toll, Danke!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Ende und Anfang<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ein Tag nach Alice‘ und Jaspers Hochzeit, um drei Uhr morgens klingelte mein Telefon. Fest entschlossen, denjenigen, der mich um diese unmenschliche Zeit anrief, anzuschreien griff ich ans Telefon und schnauzte ein genervtes<br/>„Was?“ hinein.<br/>„Miss Swan? Mein Name ist Lucy Ryan, ich bin Schwester im Harborview Medical Center.“ Ich saß aufrecht im Bett.<br/>„Ist irgendwas mit Jamie?“, fragte ich besorgt.<br/>„Bei Miss Thomas haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Sie bat mich, bei Ihnen anzurufen.“, erklärte die Schwester.<br/>„Danke.“, sagte ich, legte auf und tippte Rosalies Nummer ein.<br/>„Ja?“, brummelte sie verschlafen in den Hörer, während ich versuchte, mir ein Kleid über zu ziehen.<br/>„Bei Jamie haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“, fasste ich zusammen.<br/>„Was?!“, ich konnte, hören, dass ich sie damit ganz aus dem Land der Träume gerissen hatte.<br/>„Gib uns fünf Minuten.“, sagte sie und legte auf. Ich watschelte ins Bad, putze mir etwa fünfzehn Sekunden lang die Zähne, bürstete meine Haare einmal durch und band sie dann mit einem Gummi zusammen. Dann ging ich in den Flur, zog Ballerinas und meine Jacke an, nahm für den Notfall meine Krankenhaustasche mit und rief den Aufzug nach oben. Ich wartete etwa eine Minute, bis dass vermaledeite Ding endlich da war. Ich drückte auf das Stockwerk unter meinem und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich das vermaledeite Ding endlich in Bewegung setzten würde.<br/>Es machte ‚Pling‘, die Türen glitten auf und vor mir standen Rosalie und Emmett. Sie stiegen ein, während Emmett begann, auf den Knopf für die Tiefgarage zu hämmern. Nach einer Gefühlten ewigkeit und angespanntem Schweigen, kamen wir schließlich unten an. Rose drückte Emmett die Schlüssel für ihren BMW in die Hand.<br/>Er setzte sich sofort hinters Steuer. Rose öffnete mir die hintere Beifahrertür und ich stieg ein. Sie nahm die Tasche, legte sie auf den Beifahrer sitz und zog eben diesen, so weit wie möglich nach vorne, bevor sie hinter Emmett platznahm und mir beim anschnallen half.<br/>„Kann los gehen.“, sagte sie und schnallte sich ebenfalls an. Emmett raste wie ein Irrer durch die Straßen Seattles. Mein Baby trat mich und ich strich sanft über meinen Bauch.<br/>Ich wusste, dass Jamies Baby per Kaiserschnitt geholt werden musste – was wiederum bedeutete, dass sie wohl in den OP gebracht wurde und ich keine Chance mehr hätte, zu ihr zu gelangen. Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Sitz hin und her, während Emmett alle Verkehrsregeln brach. Wir waren nur noch einen halben Kilometer vom Krankenhaus entfernt.<br/>Mein Unterbauch begann zu schmerzen, die sich auf den Rücken ausweiteten. Verdutzt hielt ich mir den Bauch und dann passierte, was passieren musste: Zwischen meinen Beinen wurde es nass und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das kein Urin war.<br/>„Ähm… Rose?“ Ich sah weiter meinen Bauch an, während Rose mich von der Seite her fragend anblickte.<br/>„Ich glaube, ich hab gerade dein Auto mit Fruchtwasser eingesaut.“<br/>„Hast du wehen?“, fragte sie sofort.<br/>„Keine Ahnung.“, erwiderte ich und presste kurze Zeit später ein „Ja!“, hervor.<br/>„Emmett!“, rief Rose und Emmett drückte das Gaspedal durch.<br/>„Ruf Edward an! Er ist noch in Seattle!“, stöhnte ich und sank gegen die Rückenlehne. Quietschend hielten wir vor der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses und wurden sofort von zwei Ärzten in Empfang genommen.<br/>„Ich komm mit der Tasche nach.“, sagte Emmett, während Rosalie mir beim Aussteigen half. Er brauste davon, während ich, immer noch ziemlich flüssig, in die Notaufnahme watschelte.<br/>„Ich rufe einen Gynäkologen.“, sagte wohl der Assistenzarzt und verschwand kurz.<br/>„Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt.“, sagten der Arzt und ich war kurz davor ihm ein „Was Sie nicht sagen“, an den Kopf zu werfen.<br/>Rosalie sah mich besorgt an und tippte in ihr Handy.<br/>„Hallo Edward, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so früh anrufe, aber du musst sofort ins Harborview Medical Center kommen.“ Ich beobachtete Rosalie gespannt und wartete nebenbei auf meine nächste Wehe.<br/>„Er will wissen, wieso.“, erklärte sie mir und ich streckte fordernd, meine Hand nach dem Telefon aus.<br/>„Edward?“, fragte ich dümmlich.<br/>„Bella?“, kam es ebenso zurück.<br/>„Beweg deinen Scheißarsch gefälligst ins Krankenhaus! Ich erzähl hier doch keine Scheiße, Mann! Du hast mir diesen Dreck eingebrockt, also kommst du her und löffelst ihn gefälligst auch wieder aus!“<br/>Ich warf Rosalie das Telefon zu und fragte mich, ob er wohl bemerkt hatte, dass ich gerade unter einer Wehe gelitten hatte.<br/>„Er sagt, er kommt.“, informierte mich Rose und legte auf. Peter Smith kam auf mich zu und lächelte mir zu.<br/>„Hallo Bella.“, sagte er und steckte mir kurzerhand zwei Finger in die Vagina. Empört schnappte ich nach Luft und fragte mich im gleichen Moment, wo mein Slip hin war. Peter sah mich belustigt an.<br/>„Verlegt sie auf Station zwei und gebt ihr ein Wehen förderndes Mittel“, wies er an und ich wurde weggeschoben.<br/>„Rosalie! Hilf mir, die wollen mich fressen.“, scherzte ich und merkte, wie ich meine Schieber zum grinsen brachte. Rose kam mir Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Ich wurde in ein freies Zimmer gebracht, während Rosalie sich um meine Anmeldung kümmerte.<br/>„Hey Sie da!“, rief ich. Der Mann drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich fragend an.<br/>„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ma’am?“, fragte er höflich.<br/>„Arbeiten Sie hier?“, fragte ich.<br/>„Ja, Ma’am. Ich bin Schwester hier.“ Ich sah ihn verdutzt an.<br/>„Okay. Könnten Sie bitte fragen, wie es um Jamie Thomas steht? Ich wollte eigentlich zu ihr, weil bei ihr die Wehen eingesetzt haben, aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zu ihr, weil ich selbst in den Wehen liege und, ach du scheiße, tut das weh und gehen Sie doch bitte und fragen nach ihr, ja?“<br/>Der Schwester, sah mich an als hätte ich zwei Köpfe. Schließlich nickte er und verließ mein Zimmer. Emmett und Rose kamen dafür rein.<br/>„Rose? Geh bitte zu Jamie, ich will nicht, dass sie das alleine durchmachen muss und gib ihr einen Kuss von mir. Emmett! Hand!“, schnaufte ich.<br/>„Bis nachher.“, sagte Rose, küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging dann zu Jamie. Zusammen mit Emmett kämpfte ich mich durch einige Wehen. Irgendwann dazwischen wurde mir etwas um den Bauch geschnallt, damit man den Herzton des Kindes überprüfen konnte. Ich hatte es nicht wirklich mitbekommen, da ich mich gerade auf dem besten Weg zu einer weiteren Wehe befunden hatte.<br/>Nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte ich im Flur Edwards Stimme, der nach mir Fragte. Eine Schwester brachte ihn zu mir. Verlegen sah er mich an.<br/>„Emmett, geh zu Rosalie.“, bat ich ihn. Glücklich, seine Hand wieder zu haben, wünschte er mir viel Spaß (!) und verschwand. Edward setzte sich auf den Hocker, auf dem eben noch Emmett gesessen war.<br/>„Wieso sollte ich her kommen?“, fragte er, als ich nach seiner Hand griff und zudrückte.<br/>„Atmen, Bella.“, wies er mich an und atmete mir vor. Ich atmete mit und bemerkte erleichtert, wie die Schmerzen nach ließen.<br/>„Du solltest her kommen, weil heute dein Kind geboren wird.“, sagte ich so ruhig ich konnte.<br/>„Mein Kind?“, fragte er verdutzt.<br/>„Ja. Weißt du noch? Die Nacht vom dreizehnten auf den vierzehnten September?“ Edward nickte.<br/>„Rechne mal nach.“, forderte ich ihn auf.<br/>„Oh.“, kam es wenig später.<br/>„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe.“, entschuldigte ich mich und strich ihm über die Wange.<br/>„Du hattest sicherlich deine Gründe.“, sagte Edward und das Thema war damit vom Tisch.<br/>„Bleibst du bei mir?“, fragte ich schüchtern.<br/>„Wenn du das möchtest.“, antwortete er.<br/>„Dann darfst du überhaupt nicht mehr gehen.“, gab ich grinsend zurück. Er lächelte mich an und ich griff nach seiner Hand. Die nächste Wehe kam und ging.<br/>Eine Schwester kam hin und wieder vorbei und tastete nach meinem Muttermund. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon im Krankenhaus war. Kurz nach einer Wehe, klopfte es an der Tür und Emmett streckte seinen Kopf herein, allerdings hielt er sich die Augen zu.<br/>„Du kannst rein kommen.“, sagte Edward. Emmett nahm die Hand von den Augen und grinste mich an.<br/>„Jaime ist da. Er ist ein kleiner Engel, Rose ist bei ihm.“, sagte er und sah mich stolz an.<br/>„Der kleine ist Kerngesund und kam um vier Uhr siebzehn zur Welt.“, erklärte er dann.<br/>„47 Zentimeter, 2250 Gramm und 31,5 Zentimeter Kopfumfang.“<br/>„Was ist mit Jamie?“, fragte ich bedrückt. Emmetts Blick wechselte von stolz zu traurig und er schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Kaum war der Kleine da, blieb ihr Herz stehen. Die Ärzte haben sie reanimiert, allerdings wissen sie momentan noch nicht, ob sie noch lebt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und bei mir setzte die nächste Wehe ein. Ich beschloss den Gedanken um Jamie auf später zu verschieben und kümmerte mich erstmal um den kleinen Wurm, der aus mir raus wollte.<br/>Wieder kam die Schwester rein – ich wusste immer noch nicht wie sie hieß, dabei hatte sie es mir fünf Mal gesagt – und untersuchte meinen Muttermund. Sie nickte sich selbst zu und verschwand. Verwirrt blickte ich ihr hinterher.<br/>„Eine Ahnung, was das eben war?“<br/>„Ich denke, dein Muttermund ist offen.“, schmunzelte Edward. Peter kam rein und schickte Emmett raus. Er tastete ebenfalls in meiner Vagina herum und nickte dann der Schwester zu.<br/>„Holen Sie eine Hebamme.“, sagte er.<br/>„In welchen Abständen kommen die Wehen?“, fragte er und ich fragte mich: Da gab es Abstände?<br/>„Jede neunzig Sekunden.“, antwortete Edward und ich fragte mich, woher er das wusste. Peter nickte und wies mich an, wie ich meine Beine hinzustellen hatte. Edward wurde in einen Wegwerf-Kittel gesteckt.<br/>Ich wusste nicht, warum ich so ruhig war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Edward bei mir war.<br/>„Bei der nächsten Wehe, musst du pressen.“, sagte Peter und ich presste. Ganz automatisch, wie mir auffiel. Edward flüsterte mir beruhigende Worte zu, deren Sinn ich allerdings nicht verstand. „Oh Gott!“, stöhnte ich zwischen zwei Wehen.<br/>„Das machst du wirklich wunderbar.“, sagte Edward zu mir.<br/>„Das nächste Baby trägst du aus.“, antwortete ich ihm grimmig. Er kicherte und strich mir eine verirrte Strähne aus den Augen. Wehen kamen und gingen und das seltsamste daran war, dass ich spürte, dass sich da etwas tat. Natürlich hatte ich Edward deswegen angeschrien.<br/>„Ich kann den Kopf sehen.“, sagte Peter. Toll und was nützt das mir? Und weiter pressen.<br/>„Die Schultern sind durch. Noch einmal kräftig pressen.“ Ich schrie und presste und verwünschte Edward für seine Superspermien und hoffte, dass dieser Schmerz nun endlich aufhören wurde. Und dann hörte ich es. Den ersten Schrei meines Kindes. Mir wurde im gleichen Moment ein Tuch auf die Brust gelegt.<br/>„Ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen.“, sagte Peter und legte mir das Kind auf die Brust.</p>
        <p>Irgendwann danach war ich eingeschlafen. Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um, neben meinem Bett fand ich schließlich das, wonach ich gesucht hatte; meine Tochter. Eingehend betrachtete ich sie, sie war noch rot aber das würde wohl in den nächsten Tagen abklingen. Auf ihrem Kopf war ein feiner Pflaum von Edwards Haaren.<br/>Sie war einfach göttlich. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und dachte darüber nach, wovon ich aufgewacht war. Angespannt lauschte ich in die Stille des Krankenhauses hinein und bemerkte, dass es gar nicht so still war. Auf den Gängen wurde gesprochen. Besucher, Ärzte und Schwester sprachen miteinander.<br/>Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet und Rosalie kam herein. Auf ihrem Arm ein Bündel.<br/>„Guten Morgen, Bella.“, sagte sie fröhlich. Ich betrachtete meine Freundin eingehend.<br/>„Willst du deinen Sohn?“, fragte sie. Begeistert nickte und ich sie legte mir das Kind in die Arme. Jaime war ebenfalls wundervoll. Er sah aus wie seine Mutter, was wohl ein Glück für den kleinen war.<br/>„Er hatte vorhin einmal kurz die Augen offen.“, sagte Rose und lächelte mich an.<br/>„Seine Augen sind grün, so wie Jamies.“<br/>„Er sieht aus wie sie.“, flüsterte ich und unterdrückte die Tränen. Mein Kopf schnellte hoch.<br/>„Was ist mit Jamie?“, fragte ich panisch. Rosalies blick wurde traurig.<br/>„Die Ärzte haben sie reanimiert. Ihr Herz schlägt noch…“<br/>Sie war Hirntot. Ich wusste, dass Rose mir das sagen wollte, es aber einfach nicht übers Herz brachte. Ich nickte ihr zu und betrachtete wieder den kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen. Er würde seine Mutter niemals kennen lernen können.<br/>„Das hat mir eine Schwester gegeben.“, sagte Rose und reichte mir einen Brief. Sie nahm mir den Jungen ab, damit ich ungestört lesen könnte.</p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Hey Bella,<br/>wenn du dass hier liest, bin ich wohl schon tot. Ich hoffe, Jaime hat die Geburt gut überstanden und liegt nun wohlbehalten in deinen Armen?<br/>Nun ja… kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund meines Schreibens:<br/>Ich habe den Arzt gebeten, meinen Körper so lange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten.<br/>Ich würde gerne meine Organe spenden, allerdings sollst du entscheiden, welche.<br/>Mach aber nicht zu lange, nach einiger Zeit werden sie nutzlos.<br/>Und ich will eine Feuerbestattung. Meine Überreste sollen an Jaimes zwölftem Geburtstag ins Meer entleert werden.<br/>Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich mit dieser schweren Aufgabe belasten muss, aber du bist wie eine Schwester für mich geworden.<br/>Du warst jeden Tag bei mir im Krankenhaus, seit dem wir uns kennen und dass weiß ich zu schätzen, wirklich.</span>
                </p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Jetzt zu Jaime: Ich liebe meinen Sohn, wirklich. Ich habe mich ja schließlich für ihn und gegen mein Leben entschieden.<br/>Sag ihm bitte, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und auch, wenn ich nicht mehr bei euch bin.<br/>Ich will, dass Jaime eine schöne Kindheit hat. Nicht so wie ich.<br/>Ich bin Weise und es tut mir schrecklich weh, dass ich meinen Sohn ebenfalls dazu verdammt habe.<br/>Allerdings weiß ich ja, dass er in dir eine gute Mutter und Freundin finden wird. Er wird eine kleine Schwester haben…<br/>Sein Vater, Alexander Cole, lebt in Manning, South Carolina. Meine Adoptiveltern leben auch dort.<br/>Alex hat keine Rechte an seinem Sohn. Als er mich damals verlassen hat, als ich Schwanger wurde, hat er sich ihm entsagt.<br/>Sorg dafür, dass in seiner Geburtsurkunde kein Vater angegeben ist.<br/>Ich will nicht, dass mein kleiner Jaime irgendwann auf das Arschloch trifft, dass leider sein Vater ist.<br/>Im Briefumschlag findest du ein offizielles Formular, dafür dass Jaime bei dir bleiben kann, bis die Adoption durch ist.<br/>Er soll niemals in einem Heim leben müssen.</span>
                </p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an das Päckchen, dass ich dir auf der Hochzeit gegeben habe?<br/>Da sind Briefe drin. Wenn man im Krankenhaus liegt und auf seinen Tod wartet, hat man nicht sonderlich viel zu tun.<br/>Auf jedem Briefumschlag steht ein Name und ein Datum – oder halt eine vage Angabe zum Datum.<br/>Verteil die Briefe an die jeweiligen Personen, die die Briefe dann Jahr für Jahr öffnen dürfen.</span>
                </p>
        <p>
                  <span class="user_italic">Gib den Babys bitte ganz viele Küsse von mir und umarm die anderen.<br/>Ich hab dich lieb, Bella<br/>Jamie Thomas</span>
                </p>
        <p>Ich starrte auf den Brief und mir kullerten die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Rose beobachtete mich besorgt. Wortlos reichte ich ihr Jamies Brief und sie las ihn sich durch.<br/>Kurz darauf kam Peter in mein Zimmer und sah mich besorgt an. Wortlos reichte ich ihm den Brief und er las. Seine Augen flogen über dass Papier und schließlich sah er mich wartend an. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte.<br/>„Alle funktionstüchtigen innere Organe.“, sagte ich leise. Peter nickte.<br/>„Willst du nach der Organentnahme noch zu ihr?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte Jamie nicht als lebloses, totes Mädchen in Erinnerung behalten. Das konnte ich einfach nicht. Rose ging mit Peter nach draußen um alles weitere zu besprechen. Im Stillen dachte ich an unser kennen lernen. Wieso musste sie Krebs haben?<br/>Sie hatte es nun wirklich nicht verdient gehabt.<br/>„Peter wird sich um Jamies Einäscherung kümmern.“, sagte Rose und ich zuckte zusammen.<br/>„Danke.“, flüsterte ich und starrte auf meine Hände.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Die Tage vergingen und ich durfte endlich nach Hause. Zusammen mit meinen beiden wunderbaren Kindern und einem tollen Freund. Ich saß auf dem Sofa in meiner neuen Wohnung. Carlie an der Brust. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die kleine Maus gleich einschlafen würde.<br/>„Edward?“, rief ich leise in Richtung der Küche.<br/>„Was ist?“, fragte er und streckte den Kopf aus der Tür.<br/>„Ich will nach Manning, South Carolina.“ Er sah mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.<br/>„Wieso?“, wollte er wissen.<br/>„Ich finde, Jamies Adoptiveltern sollten von ihrem Tod erfahren.“, erklärte ich. Er nickte und setzte sich mir gegenüber.<br/>„Willst du Jaime mitnehmen?“, fragte er besorgt. Er wusste, was Jamie geschrieben hatte und ich wusste, dass ich mich daran halten sollte.<br/>„Nein. Ich werde ohne die Kinder gehen. Rosalie würde es nichts ausmachen, ein, zwei Tage auf die beiden zu achten. Edward nickte.<br/>„Wann willst du gehen?“, fragte er. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und betrachtete meine Tochter eingehend.<br/>„In ein paar Jahren.“</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Juni verging und Mitte Juli kamen Alice und Jasper aus den Flitterwochen zurück.<br/>„Du blöde Kuh!“, rief sie, als wir sie am Flughafen abholten.<br/>„Du solltest mich doch anrufen, wenn die Babys da sind!“, sagte sie und umarmte mich. Sie war braun gebrannt, ebenso wie Jasper.<br/>„Wie waren die Flitterwochen?“, lenkte Rosalie ab, die ihren Bruder umarmte. Alice begann sofort mit dem erzählen. Was sie erlebt hatten, wenn sie getroffen hatte. Wie der Sex als verheiratete Frau war. Rosalie und ich sahen uns verblüfft an, als Alice begann uns ausführlich zu erzählen, wo sie überall Sex hatten und ich beschloss, niemals nach Rom zu fahren.<br/>Jasper hörte seiner Frau vergnügt zu und gab zu einzelnen Dingen auch seine Kommentare ab.<br/>„Er war zu lange mit ihr alleine.“, sagte Rosalie zu mir, als ich Jaime anschnallte, während Rose sich um Carlie kümmerte.<br/>„Sonst versucht er Alice immer davon abzubringen, dass sie etwas über ihr Sexleben erzählt. Nicht, dass das etwas nützen würde.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Alice setzte sich zu mir in den Wagen und erzählte weiter. Ich beneidete Rosalie, dass sie Jasper in ihrem Wagen hatte.<br/>„Was ist eigentlich mit Jamie?“, fragte sie nach einer Viertelstunde. Ich zuckte zusammen.<br/>Niemand hatte mich in den letzten Wochen nach Jamie gefragt und ich hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, ihren Tod zu verdrängen.<br/>„Was soll mit ihr sein?“ Ich wusste, dass ich nur verzögerte.<br/>„Was hat sie gesagt?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich hab sie das letzte Mal auf deiner Hochzeit gesehen. Am siebten Juni früh morgens hab ich einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen und wir sind hingefahren. Der Plan war eigentlich, dass ich zu ihr gehen würde.“ „Und warst du es?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Unterwegs ist mir dann die Fruchtblase geplatzt.“ Ich schwieg kurz und setzte dann nach:<br/>„Das war ein richtiger Scheißtag.“ Alice nickte.<br/>„Wie läufst mit Edward?“<br/>„Ganz gut, würde ich sagen. Er pendelt zwischen New York und Seattle um bei den Kindern und mir sein zu können.“<br/>„Ihr versteht euch gut?“ Ich nickte.<br/>„Das ist doch schon mal etwas.“ Ich warf Alice einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu.<br/>„Und?“, fragte sie scheinheilig.<br/>„Und was?“, fragte ich verwirrt.<br/>„Hattet ihr Sex?“ Ich hielt vor der Ampel und sah Alice ernst an.<br/>„Das letzte mal, als wir Sex hatten wurde ich schwanger.“, erklärte ich.<br/>„Wir wollen uns erste einmal kennen lernen, bevor es wieder zu einer unverhofften Schwangerschaft kommt.“ Alice neben mir kicherte.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Alice, die über der Toilette hing.<br/>„Das ist schrecklich! Wie hast du das nur jeden Morgen ausgehalten?“, fragte sie und übergab sich im nächsten Moment wieder.<br/>„Es wird besser. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen.“, grinste ich und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Sie trank es in einem Zug aus und knallte es dann neben das Waschbecken hin.<br/>„Und weißt du, was das schlimmste daran ist?“, fragte Alice und ich sah sie fragend an.<br/>„Was denn?“, fragte ich.<br/>„Ich hab heute Geburtstag!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Wie tragisch. Ich bin an meinem letzten Geburtstag schwanger geworden und nun die Mami von Zwillingen.“ Alice sah so aus, als würde sie mich gleich mit dem Handtuch schlagen.<br/>„Das ist nicht witzig. Wie soll ich das bloß Jasper sagen?“, fragte sie gespielt aufgebracht.<br/>„Wie wäre es mit: Hey Schatz, stell dir vor, wir haben noch ein Souvenir aus Rom mitgebracht. Ich bin schwanger!“ Vernichtend sah mich das kleine, schwangere Monster an.<br/>„Das ist immer noch nicht witzig!“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Selbst schuld.“, antwortete ich und verließ ihre Wohnung.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Die Jahre zogen ins Land und eines Tages erinnerte mich Edward an etwas, was ich einst gesagt hatte.<br/>„Manning?“ Ich nickte nur uns sah Alice und Rosalie an.<br/>„Sollen wir dich begleiten?“, fragte Rose. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Nein, dass ist etwas, was ich alleine Regeln muss.“<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/19/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/21/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/683489"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 21 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 21 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/716254"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/21/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/20/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/22/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.384<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Oh bitte, bitte schlagt mich nicht. *Mich ganz klein mach*<br/>Ich weiß, ich habe mal wieder EWIG gebraucht, ich gebe es ganz offen zu.<br/>Aber irgendwie bin ich gerade eine Schnecke im Schreiben. Wirklich. Ich poste überhaupt nichts mehr. Keine Ahnung woran das liegt.<br/>"Harry Potter!" Klappe da hinten auf den billigen Plätzen!<br/>Äh ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja...<br/>Das hier, jaja, so traurig es auch ist. Es ist das Ende. Also so richtig. Auch wenn es noch nicht "fertiggestellt" anzeigt.<br/>Es ist fertig. So richtig. Und ich hab mir so richtig das Hinr über die Zukunft dieser Charakter in dieser FF zermatert und über diesen Epilog und irgendwie kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass ein glatter Bruch wohl das beste sein würde.<br/>Vielleicht schreib ich ja noch etwas zu dieser Story, denn ich hab da eine Szene im Kopf und etwas über Elizabeth und ihr Baby und über Alice und Rose und deren Kinder.<br/>Und über Bellas Kinder.<br/>Gott, ich quatsche zu viel.<br/>Also die Story ist fertig. Das wollte ich eigentlich sagen.<br/>Puh, viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>So, noch ein Dankeschön an Euch für:<br/>212 Reviews<br/>302 Favoriteneinträge und<br/>20.084 Zugriffe.<br/>Ich seid toll, Danke!<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold">Epilog<br/>Manning, South Carolina (2015)<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Ich hielt meinen Leihwagen am Straßenrand an und betrachtete einen weiteren Brief von Jamie.<br/>42 Ross Street war hier als Adresse der ihrer Adoptiveltern angegeben.<br/>Seufzend gab ich die Straße in das GPS ein und wartete kurz.<br/>Als ich mir sicher war, dass ich mich nicht vertippt hatte und dass ich wirklich dahin wollte, fuhr ich weiter.<br/>Das GPS lenkte mich durch die einzelnen Straßen bis es schließlich verkündete, dass ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.<br/>Ich stellte den Motor ab und betrachtete das Haus.<br/>Es war ein breites, einstöckiges Haus.<br/>Vor dem Haus lag eine überdachte Veranda, mit weißen Säulen, die das Dach stützten.<br/>Eine ältere Frau ging auf das Haus zu und schloss die weiße Türe auf, bevor sie im inneren verschwand.<br/>Seufzend nahm ich Jamies Briefe für ihre Adoptivfamilie in die Hand und stieg aus.<br/>Langsam ging ich auf das Haus zu.<br/>Was sollte ich den Leuten sagen, warum ich gekommen war?<br/>Was würde ich antworten, wenn sie mich fragen, warum ich erst jetzt auftauche?<br/>Zögerlich betrachtete ich den Klingelknopf.<br/>Wollte ich das hier wirklich durchziehen?<br/>Es schellte und ich trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.<br/>Die Frau von eben öffnete die Tür und musterte mich misstrauisch.<br/>„Wir kaufen nichts.“, sagte sie und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen.<br/>„Ich verkaufe nichts!“, antwortete ich schnell.<br/>„Sind Sie Jenna Thomas?“<br/>„Wer will das wissen?“, fragte sie immer noch misstrauisch.<br/>„Mein Name ist Isabella Cullen, ich komme auf Wunsch von Jamie Thomas.“<br/>Jetzt starrte mich die Frau entgeistert an. „Sie kennen Jamie?“, fragte sie bedrückt.<br/>Ich nickte nur.<br/>„Kommen Sie doch rein.“<br/>Ich trat ein und Jenna – so nahm ich zumindest an – schloss die Tür hinter mir.<br/>Die braunhaarige Frau führte mich in das Wohnzimmer und bot mir einen Platz an.<br/>„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“, fragte sie und sah hinüber in die angrenzende Küche.<br/>„Nein, danke.“ Sie nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa.<br/>„Also, was ist mit Jamie?“, fragte sie.<br/>„Sie bat mich, Ihnen die hier zu geben.“<br/>Ich legte die Briefe auf den Couchtisch und musterte die Frau gespannt.<br/>„Jamie hat uns vor über sieben Jahren verlassen, warum möchte sie jetzt wieder Kontakt mit uns? Sie hat es uns sehr übel genommen, dass wir ihr nicht gesagt haben, dass sie adoptiert wurde…“<br/>Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich über uns aus.<br/>„Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte Jenna mit Tränen in den Augen.<br/>Wie sollte ich der Frau denn sagen, dass ihre Tochter schon seit 2008 tot war?<br/>„Ich denke, dass es ihr gut geht, wo immer sie auch ist.“ Die Frau sah mich verwirrt an.<br/>„Sie wissen also auch nicht, wo sie ist?“<br/><span class="user_italic">Doch, ich weiß wo sie ist; sie steht auf meinem Kamin. </span><br/>Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit der Sprache heraus rücken, damit ich es hinter mir hatte.<br/>„Mrs Thomas“<br/>„Jenna“, wurde ich unterbrochen.<br/>„Jenna,“, setzte ich erneut an.<br/>„Jamie ist am siebten Juni 2008 verstorben.“<br/>Mein Gegenüber sah auf.<br/>„Oh mein Gott.“, war wohl das einzige was sie heraus bringen konnte und ich sah die Frau mitleidig an.<br/>„Sie… Jamie war doch immer so gesund und sie war glücklich. Hatte sie einen Unfall?“<br/>„Jamie litt an einem kolorektalen Karzinomen, Stadium vier.“<br/>„Krebs?“<br/>Ich nickte.<br/>„Die Autopsie ergab, dass sie Metastasen in Leber, Nieren, Magen und in der Lunge hatte.“<br/>Mrs. Thomas war bleich geworden.<br/>Ihre Hände hielt sie vor dem Mund und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.<br/>„Hat sie leiden müssen?“, war das nächste was sie sagte.<br/>„Wenn sie gelitten hat, dann hat sie es gut verborgen.<br/>Man sagte mir, dass der Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, als es bereits zu spät war.<br/>Natürlich hätte sie dagegen ankämpfen können aber das wollte sie nicht.<br/>Sie war sich die gesamte Zeit darüber im Klaren, dass sie sterben würde.“<br/>Jenna nickte nur.<br/>„Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind, um es mir zu sagen.“<br/>Sie verzog das Gesicht, als täte ihr etwas weh und sie nickte nur und mir war klar, dass sie erst jetzt, sieben Jahre nach Jamies Tod, eine Tochter verloren hatte. Jahre, nachdem ich damit fertig geworden war.<br/>„Hat sie – hat Jamie irgendetwas zu Ihnen gesagt? Bat sie Sie, mit noch jemanden zu sprechen?“<br/>„Alexander Cole. Wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, wo er wohnt, wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar.“</p>
        <p>Ich hielt vor dem Diner der Stadt an.<br/>Wenn ich Jenna richtig verstanden hatte, und das stand eigentlich außer Frage, dann arbeitete dieser Alexander in diesem Diner.<br/>Seufzend nahm ich den einzelnen Brief von meinem Armaturenbrett und ging in Gedanken durch, was in Jamies letzten Brief gestanden hatte.<br/>››Gib Alexander den Brief und geh wieder. Sag ihm nicht wer du bist, sag ihm nichts von dem Baby.<br/>Geh einfach, und lass dieses Arschloch mit seinen Schuldgefühlen zurück, Bella.‹‹<br/>Seufzend öffnete ich die Autotür und stieg aus.<br/>Vor der Restauranttür blieb ich stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.<br/>Ich betrat den klimatisierten Raum und steuerte direkt auf den Tresen zu.<br/>„Hi, was kann ich bringen?“, fragte mit sofort der Kerl hinter der Theke.<br/>„Ich suche Alexander Cole.“, antwortete ich dem jungen, blonden Mann mit den braunen Augen.<br/>„Der bin ich. Was wollen Sie von mir?“<br/>Interessiert musterte er mich und ich legte den Brief auf den Tresen.<br/>Rein äußerlich, hatte er keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit Jaime, was wohl gut war, denn auch Jamie hatte gehofft, dass der kleine Mann, nichts von seinem leiblichen Vater haben würde.<br/>„Jamie bat mich, Ihnen diesen Brief zu geben.“, sagte ich und schob den Brief über den Tresen.<br/>Alexander zog die Stirn kraus und ich bemerkte die erste Ähnlichkeit, zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn.<br/>Das gleiche Stirnrunzeln.<br/>„Ist das wegen dem Kind? Sind Sie Jamies Anwältin und sie will jetzt, dass ich Unterhalt zahle?“, fragte er mich und hielt mich somit vom gehen auf.<br/>„Jamies hat ihr Kind weggegeben.<br/>Es wurde von einem jungen Ehepaar adoptiert und hat ein gutes Leben.“, sagte ich und wandte mich um, verließ schnellen Schritten das Diner, stieg in meinen Wagen und fuhr davon.</p>
        <p>Dieses Kapitel in meinem Leben, war nun vollendet.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Und ich quatsche schon wieder. Tut mir Leid.<br/>Ähm ja...<br/>Ich hoffe, Euch allen hat diese Story gefallen und wie schon gesagt, es wird wahrscheinlich noch einblicke in hier und da geben - Gott, hört sich das bescheuert an.<br/>Naja egal.<br/>Auf jedenfall, ich wollte mich bedanken, dass Ihr dieses etwas mehr als ein Jahr mit mir durchgestanden habt.<br/><span class="user_linethrough">Heute ist der 11. Juni 2010 - am 26. April 2009 hatte ich "You expect nothing, but you get all..." on gestellt und es ist wirklich ganz anders geworden, als ich es mir am Anfang vorgestellt hatte.<br/>Und jetzt habe ich Szenen in meinem Kopf, zu dieser Story, die nur in meinem Kopf sind, oder teilweise schon auf Papier, aber trotzdem... Die Story ist zu Ende und jetzt beginnen die Specials<br/>"Yeah!" Klappe da hinten!<br/>Mit wem ich mich streite? Mit mir selbst.<br/>Also... zum nächsten Upload könnte es zwar noch etwas dauern, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass noch einer kommt...<br/>"Hoffst du." </span><br/>Bis denne!<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/20/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/22/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/716254"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 22 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 22 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/718767"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/22/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>6 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/21/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/23/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>1.731<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p>                                Ich habe ein offenes Ende, also der Epilog im Kapitel 21, gewählt, da es eigentlich erst zuende ist, wenn man tot ist und das ich nicht das verlangen verspüre, die Charakter in ein Flugzeug zu setzten und dieses abstürzen zu lassen, wird wohl jedes Ende irgendwo noch offen sein.<br/><span class="user_bold">Was ihr wissen müsst ist, dass die Specials zwar in meinem Kopf sind, aber noch ziemlich weit entfernd vom Papier sind.<br/>Wenn ihr mir fragen stellt, was wann wo passieren wird (oder so was in der Art), werde ich versuchen euch eine Antwort in Form eines weitern Specials zu präsentieren.<br/></span><br/>Heute etwas aus verschieden Gesichtspunkten...<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Dankeschön an Euch für:<br/>217 Reviews<br/>310 Favoriteneinträge und<br/>20.794 Zugriffe.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"><br/>ursprünglicher Epilog<br/></span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p>22. Dezember 2010 (Edward PoV)<br/>„Ich hasse dich.“, sagte Bella zu mir und ich sah sie verwirrt an.<br/>Wir waren jetzt seit Anfang Oktober verheiratet, und auch die Adoption von Jaime war durch.<br/>Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, mich zu hassen.<br/>Oder hatte ich etwas übersehen?<br/>„Gibt es einen Grund?“; fragte ich so neutral wie möglich.<br/>„Natürlich gibt es einen Grund! Glaubst du etwa, ich sage dir aus Spaß, dass ich dich hasse, Edward?“<br/>Meine Frau ließ sich wie immer aufs Sofa plumpsen und blickte mit finster an.<br/>Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel.<br/>„Möchtest du darüber reden?“, fragte ich leichthin und musterte sie besorgt.<br/>„Du bist komisch.“, sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.<br/>„Ich bin komisch?“, hackte ich nach.<br/>„Ja, ich meine; Ich sage dir, dass ich dich hasse und du willst mit mir darüber reden.<br/>Du warst eindeutig zu lange in der Psychiatrie.“<br/>„Schon möglich. Also, warum hasst du mich?“ Bella seufzte schwer, beugte sich nach vorne und legte ihre Unterarme auf ihre Oberschenkel.<br/>„Tut mir Leid.“, sagte sie so voller ernst, dass sie wahrscheinlich sogar die misstrauischste Person auf Erden hätte überzeugen können.<br/>„Es ist nur so, Edward, wir haben erst vor kurzem geheiratet und wir haben zwei Kinder und jetzt, jetzt bekommen wir noch zwei Kinder.<br/>Dabei hatte ich mich eigentlich auf eine Zeit, nur mit uns beiden gefreut. Aber nein, deine kleinen Männlein mussten ja unbedingt durch meinen Uterus schwimmen.“<br/>Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch.<br/>„Das kann doch schon mal passieren.“ Für mich klang mein Satz mehr als eine Frage, als dass ich es feststellte.<br/>„Ein winziger riss im Kondom, oder einmal die Pille vergessen und dann hat man ein Baby. Edward, ich will nicht schon wieder schwanger sein. Wir haben genug mit Carlie und Jaime zu tun.<br/>Ich meine, wir haben zwei Zweijährige und zweijährige machen viel Arbeit. Da bleibt nicht mehr viel zeit für einen selbst, oder für dich und dann noch zwei Babys…“<br/>Sie seufzte erneut und ich verstand endlich, was Bella mir gesagt hatte:<br/>Sie war schwanger.<br/>Und das nächste was ich begriff war, dass sie immer von zwei Kindern sprach…</p>
        <p>18. Februar 2011 (Emmett PoV)<br/>„Ein Junge.“, sagte ich selig und drehte mich auf die Seite, damit ich meine wundervolle Frau betrachten konnte.<br/>„Jetzt haben wir ein Mädchen und bekommen einen kleinen Jungen.“<br/>Meine Finger strichen über Rosalies Bauch, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu spüren.<br/>Aber ich wusste ja, dass bis jetzt nur Rose dieses Privileg genoss, etwas von unserem Sohn zu bemerken.<br/>Und so egoistisch es auch klingen mag; ich beneidete sie darum.<br/>„Ich hasse es.“, meinte meine Frau leise.<br/>„Was genau?“, fragte ich nach.<br/>„Das alle mir auf den Bauch tatschen wollen und dass die Presse hinter uns her ist.<br/>Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch und ich bin nicht einmal mehr im Geschäft.<br/>Aber trotzdem rennen die mir hinter her, als würde alles, was ich tue, vielleicht zu einem Skandal werden könnte.<br/>Ich möchte nicht einmal mehr das Haus verlassen, weil ich andauernd photographiert werde.“<br/>Rosalie drehte sich mir zu und sah mich an.<br/>„Manchmal, da möchte ich einfach dich und Lily nehmen, in einen Flieger steigen und irgendwo hin fliegen. Einfach weit weg, von all dem.“<br/>„Wie wäre es mit einem Urlaub? Du, ich und unsere Kleine, weit weg, von all dem.“</p>
        <p>12. März 2011 (Bella PoV)<br/>„Ich fühl mich fett.“<br/>Alice seufzte und sah mich streng an.<br/>„Du bist Schwanger, Bella. Was erwartest du?“, fragte sie mich und ließ sich neben Rosalie aufs Sofa plumpsen.<br/>„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht, etwas dünner zu sein? Ich meine, ich bin in der zwanzigsten Woche plus zwei Tag! Sie dich an. Und Rose.“<br/>Beide verdrehten die Augen.<br/>„Wir fühlen uns auch nicht gerade wie Topmodels.“, sagte Rose und strich sich über ihren Bauch. Ich strafte beide mit bösen Blicken.<br/>„Ihr seid vier beziehungsweise fünf Wochen weiter als ich und ich bin doppelt so fett!“, rief ich aufgebracht.<br/>„Oh ja. Das ist auch so schlimm.“, meinte meine beste Freundin sarkastisch und legte die Füße auf den Couchtisch.<br/>Ich seufzte schwer.<br/>„Sieh mal, Bella.“, versuchte es nun Rosalie.<br/>„Als du das erste Mal schwanger warst hast du eigentlich ziemlich gelassen darauf reagiert. Während Alice und ich… nun ja. Wir waren beiden anfangs nicht so sehr davon begeistert.“<br/>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Wir haben beide das gesamte erste Trimester gebraucht um uns damit abzufinden fett zu werden.“<br/>„Du bist fast drei Monate nach Alice schwanger geworden.“, erwiderte ich.<br/>„Und du hattest davor schon ein Walross um dich – mich.“<br/>Wieder verdrehten beide die Augen und überlegte, ob das jetzt zum Standard gehörte.</p>
        <p>31. März 2011 (Jasper PoV)<br/>„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Affäre mit Bella hast.“, grinste Alice mich an, während ich sie mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.<br/>Sie deutete auf ein Klatschblatt, welches auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch lag.<br/>Jasper Hale und Ms. Unbekannt – Liebelei oder doch die ganz große Liebe?, stand fett auf der Titelseite und ich seufzte genervt auf.<br/>Bella würde sich darüber wirklich sehr aufregen, während Alice und auch Edward es gelassen hinnahmen.<br/>„Wusste ich auch nicht. Aber im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer.“, antwortete ich ihr ernst, was sie empört nach Luft schnappen ließ.<br/>„Wo wart ihr beiden eigentlich?“, fragte mein Engel und betrachtete das Foto in der Zeitung.<br/>„Babyzeugs kaufen.“, brummelte ich nur und rückte so nah an meine wunderbare Frau heran, wie es mir möglich war.<br/>Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schloss die Augen.<br/>„Wir haben nachher noch einen Termin.“, sagte sie unvermittelt und riss ihren Kopf hoch, als hätte sie es vollkommen vergessen gehabt.<br/>„Ultraschall! Und wenn das Baby günstig liegt, können wir das Geschlecht erkennen und dann kann ich endlich anfangen das Kinderzimmer einzurichten.<br/>Jasper! Wie viel Uhr ist es? Ich geh mich fertig machen.“<br/>Sie sprang auf, drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und stürmte davon.<br/>Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem seligen Lächeln sah ich ihr hinterher.<br/>Alice wie sie Leibt und Lebte.<br/>Ich würde es mir nicht anders wünsche…</p>
        <p>22. Juni 2011 (Rose PoV)<br/>„Emmett!“, brüllte ich durch die Wohnung.<br/>„Was ist los? Kommt das Baby?“, rief er noch von unterwegs und kam schlitternd im Kinderzimmer stehen.<br/>„Nein. Wie findest du die Wandfarbe?“ Emmett sah mich entgeistert an.<br/>„Du hast Farbe im Gesicht.“, sagte er schließlich.<br/>„Ich hab gestrichen.“, antwortete ich ihm schlicht.<br/>Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, an den blauen Wänden entlang und über die abgedeckten Kindermöbel.<br/>„Sieht gut aus, aber wir wäre trotzdem lieber gewesen, wenn du es von einer Firma hättest streichen lassen.“<br/>„Nesttrieb. Niemand außer mir nimmt in diesem Zimmer einen Pinsel in die Hand.“, antwortete ich lächelnd und drückte Emmett einen Kuss auf den Mund.<br/>Er brummelte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Ich geh eben nach oben und hol Lily, damit sie das Zimmer von ihrem kleinen Bruder bestaunen kann.“, zwitscherte ich gut gelaunt und war schon auf halben Weg aus der Wohnung.<br/>„Du hast Farbe im Gesicht!“, rief Emmett mir nach.<br/>„Egal!“, rief ich zurück und drückte wie wild auf den Aufzugsknopf.<br/>Ich trat von einem Bein aufs andere, während ich wartete.<br/>Ich musste mal aufs Klo, aber dass würde ich wohl bei Alice und Jasper erledigen müssen.<br/>Der Aufzug hielt an und öffnete seine Türen.<br/>Jasper stand im Fahrstuhl und sah mich etwas perplex an.<br/>„Was ist?“, fragte ich barsch, als ich eintrat und wie wild auf den Knopf zu seiner Etage drückte.<br/>„Du hast Farbe im Gesicht.“, meinte mein Bruder schulterzuckend und widmete sich wieder seinem Black Berry.<br/>„Ich weiß.“, seufzte ich nur und wartete darauf, dass wir endlich oben waren.<br/>Ich wartete geduldig bis mein Bruder die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte und stürmte dann an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.<br/>„Lily Ann!“, rief ich erfreut, als ich meine Tochter, zusammen mit Dominic und den Zwillingen friedlich spielend auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden vorfand.<br/>„Mami!“, kam es zurück und auch die anderen sahen hoch.<br/>„Ich hab Farbe im Gesicht, ich weiß!“, sagte ich, als Alice den Mund zum sprechen aufmachte.<br/>Sie grinste mich und ich flüchtete zur nächsten Toilette.</p>
        <p>30. Juni 2011 (Alice PoV)<br/>Ich stand im zartrosa Kinderzimmer meiner noch ungeborenen Tochter und betrachtete die Wiege.<br/>Dominic war schon einige male hinein geklettert und hat Baby gespielt, was an für sich ziemlich süß war, wenn man daran dachte, dass das Bettchen fast schon zu klein für meinen zweijährigen war.<br/>Ich beneidete Bella und Rose, da sie ihre Kinder nicht andauern aus den neunen Kinderzimmern fischen mussten.<br/>Schwerfällig setzte ich mich in den Schaukelstuhl am Fenster und griff in ein Regal mit Kinderbüchern, schlug es auf und begann meinem Baby vorzulesen.<br/>Edward hatte gesagt, dass das Kind nur die Stimme der Mutter richtig hören konnte und ich wollte, dass meine Tochter meine Stimme kannte.<br/>Die kleine Maus hatte sogar schon ihr Lieblingsbuch.<br/>Dominic wollte immer, dass ich ihm den gestiefelten Kater vorlass.<br/>Er liebte sprechende Tiere.<br/>Aber meine kleine, hier unter meinem Herzen hatte wohl einen anderen hang und so las ich ihr „Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern“ vor.<br/>Das erste Mal als ich mein Kind gespürt hatte, las ich eben diesen Märchen für Dominic und ich merkte schnell, dass dieses Märchen es meiner Tochter angetan hatte.<br/>Sie bewegte sich ungemein mehr, wenn ich dieses Märchen vor las und ich las es ihr oft vor.<br/>Ich konnte es eigentlich schon auswendig, aber dennoch griff ich immer wieder zum Buch, um meiner Kleinen das Märchen vorzulesen.<br/>„Hey du.“, sagte Jasper leise und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.<br/>Dann ließ er sich herunter und schob mein Shirt nach oben.<br/>„Liest dir Mami wieder dein Lieblingsmärchen vor?“, fragte er und die kleine trat zu was uns beide zum schmunzeln brachte.<br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/21/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/23/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/718767"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 23 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    You expect nothing, but you get all... :: Kapitel 23 :: von LuciaChan :: Bis(s) | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Bis-s-/c/103024000/1/updatedate">Bis(s)</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/1/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">You expect nothing, but you get all...</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/807696"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">You expect nothing, but you get all...</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/LuciaChan"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>LuciaChan</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Allgemein / P18<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Emmett McCarty Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Jasper Whitlock Hale</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Mary Alice "Alice" Brandon Cullen</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Rosalie Hale</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>26.04.2009<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">24</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">53.328</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>7</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>242 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/date/23/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/22/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/24/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>26.04.2009<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>671<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p><br/>Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei. </p>
        </div>
        <p>Die Story ist am 26. April 2009 online gegangen. Seit dem ist über ein Jahr vergangen.<br/>Ziemlich viel ist passiert und unglaublich vieles hat sich geändert.<br/>Als ich mit "You expect nothing, but you get all..." angefangen habe, wusste ich in etwa wohin ich wollte. Teilweise kannte ich auch den Weg dorthin, aber im Nachhinein, war nichts so, wie ich es erwartet hatte.<br/>Jamie ist dafür das beste Beispiel. Sie kam genauso plötzlich, wie sie gegangen ist.<br/>Dafür habe ich allerdings ziemlich lange begraucht.<br/>Wenn ich nicht so faul gewesen wäre, dann hätte diese Story wohl schon im April beendet sein können.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><span class="user_bold"><br/>Lange rede, gar kein Sinn:<br/>You expect nothing, but you get all... ist beendet.<br/>Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen.<br/></span><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Dankeschön an Euch für:<br/>226 Reviews<br/>315 Favoriteneinträge und<br/>23.747 Zugriffe.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(All Human)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="user_center">
          <p>
                    <br/>
                    <span class="user_bold"><br/>Ende</span>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
        </div>
        <p>Das Meer war heute sehr ruhig.<br/>Die Wellen waren niedrig und die Sonne strahlte mit ein paar Kindern am Strand um die Wette.<br/>Sie rannten herum, sprangen ins Wasser, kreischten vergnügt und genossen ihr unbeschwertes Leben.<br/>Eine Frau stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser, neben ihr war ein Junge von zwölf Jahren.<br/>Beiden starrten auf das Wasser hinaus und ließen sich von den übrigen Strandbesuchern nicht stören.<br/>Für beide war heute ein wichtiger Tag, denn sie mussten Abschied nehmen.<br/>„Wird es ihr gut gehen, dort wo sie ist?“, fragte der Junge.<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht, dort wo sie ist.“<br/>Einige Zeit lang schwiegen die beiden erneut und betrachteten die Regungen der Wellen.<br/>Machten hin und wieder einen Schritt, um nicht vollständig im Wasser zu versinken.<br/>„Sie liebt dich.“, sagte die Frau und strich dem Jungen durch die kurzen braunen Haare.<br/>„Ich weiß. Ich habe sie auch lieb.“<br/>Die Frau betrachtete den Jungen liebevoll.<br/>„Sie wollte, dass ich lebe, nicht wahr? Sie hat gewollt, dass ich es einmal gut haben werde.“<br/>„Ja, das wollte sie wirklich, Liebling.“, antwortete die Frau ihm.<br/>Der Junge nickte.<br/>„Sie ist für mich gestorben. Das weis ich zu schätzen.“, murmelte der Junge leise und betrachtete die Urne in seinen Armen, die er fest an seine Brust drückte.<br/>Es war etwas sehr kostbares für ihn.<br/>Etwas, dass er nur ungern aufgeben mochte, aber er wusste, dass es an der Zeit war.<br/>Ihm war klar, dass er heute sicher sein konnte, dass er geliebt wurde, von den Menschen, die zwar nicht mit Blut, seine Familie war, aber ihn dennoch als ihr eigenes Kind betrachteten.<br/>Der Blick des Jungen lag erneut auf der Urne in seinen Armen.<br/>Langsam ging er los, hinüber zu den Stegen, welche etwas abseits lagen.<br/>Die Frau folgte ihm schweigend, während das Gelächter der anderen Kinder die beiden verfolgte und begleitete.<br/>Sie erreichten den ersten Holzsteg und gingen diesen entlang.<br/>Der Junge öffnete den Deckel der Urne und betrachtete die Asche seiner Mutter.<br/>„Du liebst mich. Du willst, dass ich lebe. Danke, dass es dich gab, Mama.“, sagte er mit Tränen in die Augen.<br/>Die Frau strich ihm durchs Haar und wortlos wurde die Urne weiter gereicht.<br/>„Danke, dass du mir deinen Sohn geschenkt hast. Er ist ein wunderbares Kind. Es ist schade, dass du es nicht miterleben konntest, wie er aufgewachsen ist.“<br/>Sie verstreute die Asche im Wind, welcher aufs Meer hinaus blies.<br/>„Auf Wiedersehen, Jamie.“</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Secrets...<br/>[All Human] (Wieder einmal eine dieser „Bella ist hässlich und Edward der größte Player der Schule“ Geschichten.) Bella zog mit 14 zu ihrem Vater nach Forks und ging dort etwa ein Jahr lang auf die Schule. Sie verliebte sich in Edward. Als Edward Bella einen folgeschweren Streich spielte, floh sie zu ihrer Mutter, Renée Dwyer, und ihrem Mann, Phil nach New York. Dort lernte sie dann Alice und Emmett McCarty kennen und lieben. 1 ½ Jahre später kehrte sie zusammen mit Alice und Emmett nach Forks zurück. Dort treffen sie auf den nichts ahnenden Edward und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf…<br/><a href="http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0">http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4adca8a40000c89206705dc0</a><br/>                            </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="spacer"></div>
</div><div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
  <p><br/>    <br/>	Dieser Autor möchte Reviews nur von registrierten Nutzern erhalten. Bitte melde dich an, um einen Review für diese Geschichte zu schreiben.<br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/22/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Erinnerungen und eine Vermutung<br/>2. Beim Arzt<br/>3. Samstagmorgen beginnt mit Kaffee in der Mall<br/>4. Brautjungfernkleider und Schuhe<br/>5. Mails, Briefe und Weihnachtsgeschenke<br/>6. Spontane Ideen und Teddy<br/>7. Arzt mit Emmett, Alice' Erkenntnis und am Flughafen<br/>8. Ein Tag zu dritt<br/>9. Lissy<br/>10. Aufweckversuche<br/>11. Auf der Party in Gedanken<br/>12. Gregs 18. Geburtstag<br/>13. Ein Tag im Kaufhaus und LA<br/>14. Fertig machen und ab auf die Party!<br/>15. Spendengala<br/>16. Jamie<br/>17. Ein weiteres Kinderzimmer?<br/>18. Das Tribut der Krankheit<br/>19. Lebe Wohl?<br/>20. Ende und Anfang<br/>21. Epilog<br/>22. Special - I<br/>23. Special - II<br/>24. Diese Gesichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/24/You-expect-nothing-but-you-get-all-">
      <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
    </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/49f464bd0000c89206705dc0/807696"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=49f464bd0000c89206705dc0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>